Inocência
by Tatianne Beward
Summary: Adaptação de um romance de Jéssica Steele. Um mal entendido gera uma tremenda confusão. E Alice terá que pagar por ele. História envolvendo cultura grega. Resumo completo na fic.
1. Resumo

**Esta é uma adaptação da história de Jéssica Steele chamada Inocência. Os personagens adaptados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. **

**As alterações serão as mínimas possíveis. **

**Espero que todos gostem da história, o quanto eu gostei. No início eu comecei a ler e achei que não seria legal, mas, no final, eu chorei de tão linda que foi . As postagens serão feitas assim que eu conseguir revisar os capítulos, sem data prevista. Nesta história não ficarei pedindo reviews. **

* * *

**RESUMO**

Alice não tinha culpa de o irmão ter seduzido Rosalie, irmã do milionário Jasper Withlock. Inocente, nem acreditava que Emmet tivesse cometido tal crime. Mas Jasper não era da mesma opinião. Por vingança raptou-a, mantendo-a prisioneira em sua mansão no norte da Grécia. E engendrou uma diabólica chantagem: ou Alice se entregava a ele, de livre e espontânea vontade, ou Emmet sofreria monstruosa mutilação! Ela só tinha um jeito de salvar o irmão do castigo tão hediondo. Entregar seu corpo àquele homem impiedoso e insensível! Alice, porém,não aceitava tanta humilhação e tinha esperança de que o bonito e sensual Jasper a livrasse do sacrifício...

* * *

_**Tatianne Beward**_, **xD.**


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

Alice arrumava a camas dos quartos do andar de cima quando ouviu o telefone do hall tocar. Tinha certeza de que a chamada não era para ela. Mesmo assim, desceu para atender, pois seu irmão Edward poderia ter saído sem avisar. Já estava no patamar da escada quando o toque do telefone silenciou e ela ouviu Edward exclamar:

— Oba! Grande idéia! Uma viagem de dez dias? É claro que eu topo!

Ela sorriu satisfeita. Amava a família e qualquer coisa que tornasse seus irmãos Emmet e Edward felizes era também motivo de felicidade para ela. Mas antes de voltar para o quarto, a fim de terminar sua tarefa, ouviu consternada que o entusiasmo da voz de Edward apagara-se.

— França, de férias, e... eu prometi a papai terminar um serviço importante antes que ele voltasse.

Que serviço era aquele? Alice sabia que seu pai não pedira nada a Edward para ser feito durante sua ausência.

— Obrigado da mesma forma. Não se esqueça de me convidar da próxima vez — disse ele.

Alice escutou o clique do telefone desligando e ficou meditando por algum tempo. Jacob Black era um amigo de seu irmão, tão fanático por iatismo quanto o próprio Edward. Teria feito um convite para irem velejar juntos? Edward adoraria, também estava de férias e não havia razão para que não fosse divertir-se. A não ser o encargo de tomar conta de Claro.

Ela franziu a testa ao pensar que seu pai fechara o escritório de construção civil só para que pelo menos um dos dois filhos tivesse tempo para fazer companhia a ela, durante as férias. Ultimamente Alice começara a sentir-se sufocada com a superproteção familiar. Esse sentimento provocava-lhe até um certo complexo de culpa. Seus familiares eram as pessoas mais maravilhosas do mundo e lhe davam todo apoio e proteção. Mas agora que ela quase conseguira superar o trauma emocional que sofrera há cinco anos, que a fizera perder temporariamente a fala, não era justo que eles continuassem a sacrificar-se.

Edward estava agora com vinte e seis anos. Emmet tinha vinte e quatro. Ambos se revezavam para que Alice nunca ficasse sozinha em casa, principalmente à noite. Quando não eram eles, eram os pais que ficavam ao lado dela. E dessa vez, tudo levava a crer que Edward abrira mão de uma chance de gozar suas próprias férias, para fazer companhia à irmã.

Deixando seus afazeres domésticos de lado, Alice desceu as escadas resolutamente e encontrou Edward na cozinha, pondo a chaleira no fogo.

— Eu ia fazer um cafezinho. Você quer? — ofereceu o irmão.

— Quero — aceitou ela, procurando tomar coragem para enfrentar aquele garotão. Apesar de ser um "bom garfo", ele se mantinha magro e esbelto como um manequim.

Alice sentia um tremor interno, pois nunca em sua vida tomara uma decisão consciente. Todos os seus passos eram dirigidos. Sentou-se à mesa, esperando Edward acomodar-se perto dela.

— Por acaso Jacob Black convidou você para velejar? — Alice percebeu que Edward ficou sem graça. — Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que papai não lhe pediu para fazer serviço algum. Ao contrário, ele até resolveu fechar o escritório por duas semanas e falou para você e Emmet arejarem a cabeça.

— Ei, o que é que há? — exclamou Edward, notando um toque incomum de agressividade na irmã.

— Oh, Edward — continuou ela, mais amena. — Estou sabendo que sou um estorvo para você. Aliás, para todos. Foi por minha causa que você não quis ir, não é verdade?

— Deixe de ser boba, Alice. Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Arrumei aquela desculpa porque, na hora, não me ocorreu nada melhor.

— Mas você queria ir, não negue. Quando é que Jack vai? Hoje?

— Lá pelo meio-dia...

— Pois você vai com ele! — Alice olhou para o relógio de parede da cozinha. —São dez e cinco. Dá tempo de telefonar a Jack confirmando. Enquanto isso eu faço a sua mala.

— Calma! Por que tanta pressa? — disse Edward, segurando-a quando ela se levantou.

— Eddy, por favor, vá! — suplicou Alice, vendo que o irmão não se mexia do lugar. — Eu estou muito melhor. E você não precisa se preocupar, Emmet logo estará aqui.

— Mas Emmet pode ter algum programa à noite — concluiu Edward, que se calou logo em seguida. Sem querer, ele tornara claro que havia um complô para nunca deixá-la sozinha depois que escurecesse.

— Se Emmet tiver algum compromisso, ele pode me deixar na casa de tia Renêe e me apanhar na volta. Além disso, ele já me disse que pretende aproveitar a folga para fazer uma revisão completa no carro. Até já foi para a cidade comprar umas peças novas. Duvido que ele vá sair à noite, com as mãos e as unhas sujas de graxa.

Com uma determinação nada comum para a moça retraída que sempre fora, Alice continuou a argumentar por uns quinze minutos. Tentava convencer o irmão e de vez em quando espiava pela janela, para ver se Emmet aparecia.

— Pode ser que ele tenha encontrado dificuldade em achar uma caixa de câ aqui, se você não se apressar, vai chegar atrasado. E você sabe que Jack detesta esperar.

Edward também foi até a janela.

—É que eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com Emmet antes. Não tenho idéia de onde vamos ficar hospedados e nem sei quando poderei telefonar.

— Edward Cullen! — repreendeu Alice.

— Fizemos um trato com papai e mamãe,que eles não precisariam ficar telefonando durante esses quinze dias. Isso vale também para você! Estamos entendidos?

Alice sorriu, o que raramente acontecia. Uma pena, pois o sorriso a embelezava incrivelmente.

— A mocinha está ficando mandona! — brincou Edward. Afinal, ele acabou concordando em não ficar exercendo um controle remoto através de telefonemas.

— Emmet é capaz de chegar logo que você virar as costas — sugeriu ela, sabendo que Edward ainda não decidira ir embora sem falar com o irmão mais moço.

— Vá, Ed, é um favor que você me faz.

Finalmente Edward tomou seu rumo e Alice ficou aguardando Emmet. Estava certa deque ele iria ficar tão contente quanto ela por Edward poder usufruir de umas férias merecidas.

Com três marmanjos dentro de casa, havia sempre muita roupa para lavar. Por isso Alice aproveitou a pausa de espera para ligar a lavadora. Desde que deixara a escola, sempre ajudara a mãe nos serviços domésticos. A casa era grande e como os negócios da família iam de vento em popa, tinham até mesmo possibilidades financeiras de contratarem uma empregada. Mas sua mãe, Esme Cullen, fazia questão de cuidar da casa, ainda mais contando com a colaboração da filha.

Certa vez fora levantada a hipótese de Alice fazer algum curso profissionalizante, mas a idéia foi esquecida com o passar do tempo. Agora ela refletia se esse esquecimento não havia sido proposital, para evitar que ela se expusesse aos perigos do mundo exterior. Devia ser grata por tantos cuidados, mas, bem lá no fundo do coração, sentia-se contrariada. Não sabia bem por quê. Talvez se sentisse culpada por ser sempre o alvo de tantas prioridades e regalias. Ou talvez porque cada um dos membros da família sentia-se responsável pela sua segurança, o que devia ser um sufoco. A prova era que precisara gastar muita saliva para convencer Edward a deixá-la sozinha só por alguns instantes.

Mas já eram duas da tarde e Emmet não aparecia. Alice foi até a janela da sala de visitas e pôs-se a vigiar a rua, até que viu uma nuvem de poeira que o carro de Emmet levantava ao virar a esquina. Ele devia estar com pressa. Normalmente, era cuidadoso ao dirigir, principalmente em curvas fechadas como aquela.

Alice correu para fora, indo ao encontro do irmão, que era outro moço alto e magro como Edward, só que de cabelos loiros.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ela, quando Emmet desligou o motor.

— Nem queira saber! — disse ele, fazendo suspense. — O que me diz de passarmos duas semanas divinas sob o sol glorioso de Atenas?

— Atenas... Grécia?

Emmet queria fingir displicência, mas não conseguia. Estava excitadíssimo quando contou ter encontrado um velho amigo, James Brown na concessionária onde comprara peças para o carro. Conversando, Emmet soubera que James também estava de férias e que tinha combinado viajar com a noiva para Atenas. Com a cara mais murcha do mundo, o amigo explicou que deveriam partir à noite, mas a futura sogra adoecera repentinamente e a viagem fora cancelada.

— Sabe — continuou Emmet. — James me devia uns favores. Fui eu quem fiz o projeto da nova casa que ele está construindo, sem cobrar honorários. Acho que ele se sentiu na obrigação de retribuir e acabou me oferecendo as passagens de avião e o apartamento que alugou em Atenas por quinze dias. Então, que tal?

Alice ficou tão entusiasmada quanto o irmão. Já lera muita coisa sobre a Grécia em guias de turismo e aquele país exercia um fascínio especial sobre ela.

— O seu passaporte ainda tem validade — assegurou Emmet. — Só passou um ano depois daquela viagem que você fez com papai e mamãe. Já que o meu também está em dia, não vejo problema.

Alice tinha esquecido que no ano anterior Emmet quase fora para a Grécia, que ele sempre desejara conhecer. Preparara toda a documentação, mas uma semana antes de partir caíra de cama, com uma gripe de arrasar. E esse ano gastara todas as economias presenteando-se com um carro.

Emmet passou o braço carinhosamente sobre o ombro da irmã e foi se encaminhando para casa, falando nos passeios que poderiam fazer juntos em Atenas, sem levar em conta que ela ainda não havia dado uma resposta.

— Onde está Edward? — perguntou ele ao entrarem na cozinha.

Sua intenção era dizer ao irmão que seria formidável se ele pudesse comprar sua própria passagem e ir ao encontro deles, em Atenas. A estadia seria grátis.

De repente, toda a euforia de Alice se dissipou. Afinal, ela dera uma chance a Edward para gozar as férias em companhia do amigo, e não seria justo que Emmet tivesse que passar quinze dias carregando o fardo da responsabilidade da irmã. Ficou tão absorvida com esse problema que nem pensou no inconveniente de ficar tantos dias sozinha, naquele casarão.

— Você se importa se eu não for com você? — Alice viu Emmet abismado com a recusa e logo acrescentou.

— É... bem . . é que eu andei planejando aproveitar esses dias mais tranquilos para trocar as cortinas da sala. Já escolhi o tecido com mamãe na semana passada, e gostaria de fazer uma surpresa quando ela voltar.

— Vai me dizer que prefere ficar aqui costurando cortinas em vez de ir para a Grécia comigo?

— É que eu já tinha decidido, Emmet — Alice percebeu que não podia ter encontrado uma desculpa mais esfarrapada. Também sabia que não poderia usar os mesmos argumentos que usara com o irmão mais velho. E, pior do que isso. não deveria deixar que Emmet desconfiasse que Edward já partira.

— Ora bolas! Você pode fazer essas cortinas numa outra ocasião — insistiu ele.

— Você vai sozinho, está bem assim? — disse Alice, resoluta. — No ano passado, você já estava prontinho para ir... Pode correr que eu vou ficar muito bem aqui com Edward, se é isso que o preocupa.

Emmet não confirmou, nem desmentiu.

— Mas onde está Edward? — tornou a perguntar.

— Foi ver Isabella, lá no Guilford. Acabou de sair. Você não cruzou com ele pelo caminho?

— Não. Ele deve ter feito outro trajeto.

— Acho que Edward não vai querer sair daqui. Ele tem visitado Isabella com frequência ultimamente. Parece interessado...

— Verdade? — perguntou Emmet, surpreso. E Alice pediu perdão a Edwardmentalmente pela mentira.

— A que horas ele ficou de voltar?

— Lá pelas seis, parece... — Vendo uma ruga de preocupação na testa de Emmet, ela confirmou. — Não mais tarde do que isso.

— Vai ser tarde demais. A essa hora eu precisaria estar no aeroporto. Ele linha falado "eu" e não "nós", o que deu a Alice a esperança de que ela estava conseguindo convencê-lo a ir sozinho. Mas, exatamente como Edward, Emmet precisou de outras cansativas motivações até concordar com ela.

Alice apressou-se em ajudá-lo a fazer as malas e, logo que o irmão se foi, trancou-se por dentro, passando a corrente de segurança na porta. Depois de verificar se todos os cadeados das janelas estavam fechados, começou a pensar se tinha agido bem. A casa estava agora tão silenciosa e vazia que o mínimo barulho ecoava em seus ouvidos como se fosse um trovão.

Apesar de tentar convencer-se de que estava completamente livre e entregue a si mesma depois de tantos anos, seus temores não se apaziguaram. Alice então ligou a televisão como uma forma de ter companhia, mesmo não estando interessada no programa.

Mas foi na hora de ir dormir que seu medo aumentou. Ficou em dúvida: faria sua cama na sala, para não sentir-se tão sozinha, ou dormiria lá em cima, isolada no próprio quarto? Se ao menos tivesse um sonífero... Mas deixara de tomar tranquilizantes há muito tempo. E se aqueles pesadelos voltassem a atormentá-la? Alice nem tinha pensado nisso quando despachara os dois irmãos.

Afinal, resolveu subir para o quarto, trancou a porta e deixou a luz do abajur acesa. Nos últimos tempos os sonhos aterrorizadores não eram tão frequentes. Isso acabou há dois meses, desde quando despertara no meio da noite, gritando de pavor e acordando a casa inteira.

Alice tentou distrair-se com a leitura, mas os estalos na madeira que ouvia de vezem quando obrigavam-na a levantar os olhos do livro para vigiar a porta. Zangada consigo mesma por ser tão vulnerável e covarde, fechou o livro e cobriu-se até a cabeça, pensando seriamente em ir até a casa de tia Katy, no dia seguinte, pedir-lhe hospedagem até a volta de Edward. Depois de uma prolongada insônia em que controlava as horas olhando várias vezes para o despertador, ela caiu finalmente num sono profundo. Acordou só na manhã seguinte, às oito horas, com o sol já forte. Tomou um banho e vestiu-se com a sensação deter alcançado uma vitória. Afinal, passara uma noite inteira sozinha! Estava tão orgulhosa de si mesma que acabou esquecendo da idéia de ir procurar tia Katy.

No sábado, quando começou a escurecer, ela passou pelas mesmas angústias da noite anterior, e só então lembrou-se da tia. Mas era tarde demais para sair de casa. No domingo, a cena repetiu-se e já passava a meia-noite quando Alice ouviu o ruído de um carro estacionando em frente da casa. Sentou-se na cama de sopetão, com o coração disparando. Quando ouviu o som de uma porta batendo, chegou a ficar petrificada de medo. Deu-lhe um branco total na cabeça e ela nem conseguia lembrar-se onde estava o telefone, caso precisasse chamar por socorro. "Ah, o telefone está lá embaixo, no hall!", lembrou repentinamente. Mas não poderia descer aquelas escadas. Não conseguiria.

Alguém tocou a campanhia da porta e seus nervos se retezaram. Talvez a pessoa desistisse se ela não fosse atender. Mas a campainha tornou a tocar. Oh, Deus! O quarto dela era de frente, e dava para ver, do lado de fora, que havia uma Luz acesa.

Quando a pessoa parou de tocar, foi para começar a bater na porta de carvalho, com o vigor e força de um gigante. Mordendo os lábios, Alice tentou reprimir o pavor que tomara conta dela. Num lance inédito de coragem, apanhou o robe de verão aos pés da cama e, pé ante pé, foi descendo os degraus da escada, sentindo que o coração saltaria pela boca.

Aproximou o ouvido da porta depois de ouvir um soco mais forte.

— Quem... quem é? — perguntou ela, com voz tão fraca que era impossível ser ouvida através da espessura da madeira. Sem obter resposta, falou o mais alto que pôde. — Quem está aí?

Depois de um breve silêncio, uma voz masculina, grave e bem modulada, disse alguma coisa mencionando o nome de Emmet. Alice também conseguiu ouvir a palavra "acidente".

Todos os terrores se desvaneceram. Com os dedos trêmulos e acreditando que o homem devia ser alguém da polícia, ela acendeu a luz do hall e, num gesto imprevidente,nunca sequer esboçado nos últimos cinco anos, fez a corrente de segurança deslizar e abriu ligeiramente a porta.

Pela fresta, Alice viu o homem que estava parado na soleira, e que positivamente não era um policial. Ele estava muito bem vestido, era moreno, tinha cabelos negros e devia ter, pelo menos, um metro e noventa de altura.

— Sinto incomodá-la a esta hora — disse o desconhecido, falando inglês com um leve sotaque estrangeiro que Alice não soube reconhecer. — Preciso falar com o Cullen, é importante — completou, com um sorriso cordial.

— É que ele... — Alice interrompeu-se a tempo, pois seria perigoso dizer que o pai não estava em casa. Aquele homem parecia ser uma pessoa distinta e encantadora, mas era melhor não confiar nas aparências.

Como ele não tomava nenhuma iniciativa. Alice continuou a falar através do vão da porta.

— O senhor estava dizendo que Emmet...

— Você deve ser Alice — o estranho a interrompeu. — Sinto muito que você tenha que receber a notícia do acidente com seu irmão.

— Emmet? Que acidente?

A mente de Alice pareceu nublar-se.

— Recebi um telefonema no hotel onde estou hospedado aqui em Londres. Era meu irmão, da Grécia. Como o acidente aconteceu na minha propriedade, achei ser meu dever avisar pessoalmente a família. O tom de voz do desconhecido era extremamente educado e agora o sotaque parecia mais acentuado. Alice sentiu-se empalidecer. Mal registrou no cérebro que ele era grego e, possivelmente, algum magnata, de tão perturbada que estava com a idéia de que algo terrível pudesse ter-se passado com o irmão.

— Ele... ele... Emmet não está morto, está? — perguntou, apavorada.

— Não, não. O acidente foi grave, mas não fatal — o homem enviou-lhe um olhar encorajador. — Se eu pudesse entrar e falar pessoalmente com seu pai...Alice ficou tão abalada com a notícia que perdeu o resto da precaução. Precisava saber de todos os detalhes do acidente e pensar num jeito de ajudar nessa emergência.

— Só um momento.

Ela tirou a correntinha de segurança e abriu a porta, esquecendo-se de que estava em trajes íntimos e com os cabelos loiros desordenadamente soltos pelos ombros. Quando estranho entrou e ficou ao seu lado, ela pode avaliar melhor aquela excepcional altura, o talhe esbelto e musculoso, e os ombros incrivelmente largos. Ao fitá-lo, viu que os olhos dele eram negros como carvão e o cabelo tão preto que parecia tingido.

— Espero aqui enquanto vai chamar seu pai? — perguntou ele com polidez, sem avançar um passo.

Alice passou os dedos pelos cabelos revoltos, num gesto instintivo. Sem pensar duas vezes, convidou-o para acomodar-se na sala de visitas. Suas pernas estavam tão bambas que quando o homem tomou assento, ela foi obrigada a sentar-se também.

— Meu nome é Jasper Withlock — apresentou-se ele. Vendo que Alice não se mexia, insistiu. — Se pudesse ter a bondade de chamar seu pai...

— Meu pai viajou de férias. E minha mãe também.

— Oh... — exclamou Jasper Withlock, surpreso e meditativo, como se quisesse lembrar-se do que lhe fora dito por telefone. — Mas você tem outro irmão, segundo me consta. O nome dele é Edward, não é? Eu poderia falar com ele?

Alice imaginou que ele devia estar pensando que assuntos importantes só deviam ser discutidos com os homens da família. Na Grécia, as mulheres eram muito resguardadas, uma medida prudente, considerou ela, dado o indiscutível encanto dos homens gregos. Mas o que mais a intrigava era o fato de ele estar tão bem informado sobre a família Cullen.

Ele também dissera que tinha um irmão. Provavelmente Emmer fizera camaradagem com esse irmão e contara particularidades sobre eles. Mas não era hora de ater-se a esses detalhes. Emmet tivera um acidente e ela precisava saber do restante. Distraidamente, delatou:

— Edward também saiu de férias — aquela informação pareceu assombrá-lo, mas Alice tinha outras preocupações em mente para dar atenção a pormenores. — O senhor disse que o estado dele é grave?

— Você está sozinha em casa? — perguntou ele, num tom que teve o poder de desinibi-la.

Em outros tempos, Alice jamais teria a audácia de ficar a sós com um estranho, altas horas da noite. Mas aquele homem parecia confiável, e sem o menor receio ela confirmou:

— Sim, estou. Emmet não sabe que Edward viajou. Não contei nada a ele.

Ao dizer isso, Alice corou, achando que o visitante poderia pensar que ela tinha o costume de enganar seus familiares. Seria difícil explicar toda a situação. Naquele momento, ela desejou ardentemente que todos os seus entes queridos estivessem ali,presentes.

Jasper Withlock pareceu não notar seu rubor súbito. Da forma mais diplomática possível, confessou.

— Para ser franco, eu preferia falar com um dos homens da casa. Eu esperava...— dando a entender que qualquer comentário seria irrelevante, começou a relatar o acontecido. — Sou proprietário de uma pequena ilha chamada Niakos, onde meu irmão Caius estava passando uns dias de descanso. Não sei bem se Caius conheceu Emmet em Atenas ou se eles se encontraram em Niakos. Mas, pelo que me parece, os dois fizeram amizade. Nós não costumamos encorajar estranhos a visitarem a ilha. Em resumo, seu irmão encantou-se com os cavalos de raça do nosso haras e Caius, achando que ele era um cavaleiro experiente, permitiu que Emmet montasse um dos garanhões... — e com fisionomia solene, Jasper Withlock acrescentou. — Sinto dizer-lhe que seu irmão acabou levando uma queda muito feia.

— Oh! — Alice mordia os lábios.

Emmet costumava Ecavalgar apenas esporadicamente, seu maior passatempo eram os carros. "Pobre Emmet! Na certa, para não dar uma de fraco, montou um desses brutos, indóceis, difíceis de controlar, e acabou se espatifando", pensou ela.

— O senhor disse que o estado dele é grave. Como assim?

— Emmet sofreu sérias contusões. Mas o médico que foi chamado de Atenas disseque ele poderá recuperar-se satisfatoriamente. O único problema é que... — Jasper hesitou, com a evidente intenção de não alarmá-la ainda mais.

— Que problema?

— Bem... O pior de tudo é que Emmet parece estar fora de si de tanta preocupação por você.

Alice queria gritar, tamanha a angústia. Podia imaginar a tortura

de Emmet. Mais que todos, ele estava sempre atento a cada passo que ela dava, devia estar se martirizando na ânsia de protegê-la de qualquer mal que pudesse lhe acontecer.

— Na sua semiconsciência ele falou sobre toda a família, mas o nome "Alice" foi pronunciado a todo instante.

— Oh, meu pobre irmão, tão querido!

A vontade dela era cair num pranto desabalado, mas controlou-se, pois estava certa de que Jasper Withlock tinha mais coisas a dizer. Talvez coisas ainda piores, que deixaria de contar, caso a visse transtornada.

— Como o acidente ocorreu na minha ilha — disse ele. — É como um dos meus animais, é claro que me sinto responsável. Quando eu sair daqui, pretendo voar diretamente para a Grécia a fim de ajudar no que for possível.

Com tanta coisa mais importante, a pergunta que Alice fez naquele momento parecia ridícula:

— E como vai conseguir um vôo a esta hora da noite?

— Tenho um avião particular que está à minha espera — disse Jasper, com a naturalidade de quem diz possuir uma bicicleta. Depois, parecendo falar consigo mesmo,continuou. — Eu esperava poder, levar seu pai ou seu outro irmão comigo, mas... — um pensamento, pareceu ocorrer-lhe de repente. — Você tem o endereço do lugar onde seus pais estão passando as férias?

Alice negou com a cabeça. Uma idéia estava começando a desabrochar em sua mente, mas ela não sabia se teria coragem suficiente para levá-la adiante.

— Meus pais estão fazendo uma excursão pela França. Não tenho a mínima ideia de onde possam estar neste momento.

— E Edward? Você tem o endereço dele?

— Infelizmente não tenho. Deve parecer-lhe estranho... — Ciente de que os gregos tinham um profundo senso de família, ela acrescentou. — Eles não sabem que estou aqui sozinha. Eu enganei Edward e Emmet.

O visitante levantou-se, aparentemente dando pouca atenção ao que ela acabara de dizer. Começou a andar para a porta da sala, enquanto Alice reunia coragem para dizer-lhe o que pretendia fazer.

— Senhor With... Withlock — ela se atrapalhava com aquele nome esquisito. Ele parou. — Gostaria... aceitaria um café?

— Não, muito obrigado — e abriu a porta.

— Posso ir para a Grécia com o senhor?

Ele a fitou como se ela tivesse propondo algo absurdo. Apelando para sua última reserva de coragem, Alice insistiu:

— Se Emmet está tão mal, acho que ele só vai melhorar quando puder me ver, sã e salva. Oh, por favor! Leve-me com o senhor!

Com a fisionomia severa, ele retrucou:

— Seu irmão disse que você já tem dezenove anos. É verdade? Alice não entendeu bem a razão da pergunta. Talvez ele quisesse saber se ela já era maior de idade.

— É verdade — respondeu, procurando manter a calma diante da perspectiva de enfrentar uma aventura.

— Pois não parece ter mais do que quinze. Possui um passaporte? Será que ele queria apenas verificar a data de nascimento, ou estava disposto a concordar com seu pedido?

— Sim, tenho. Quer que eu mostre?

Por um longo momento ele ficou analisando as faces pálidas, os imensos olhos castanhos e a boca trêmula de Alice. Por fim, Jasper disse sucintamente:

— Você vai precisar dele.

* * *

_**Bjoo**_

_**Taty Beward, xD.**_


	3. Capitulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Até o momento em que se viu sentada no assento do jato particular de Jasper Withlock, Alice não tivera tempo para pensar se estava agindo corretamente. Ela só tinha certeza sobre uma coisa: queria ajudar o irmão a se curar. Era também gratificante saber que não se comportara como aquela moça tímida e vacilante que sempre se considerara.

Demorara menos de cinco minutos para aprontar a mala e todas as roupas que levava eram do tipo solto e folgado, que lhe permitiriam liberdade de movimentos para auxiliar Emmet no que fosse preciso. Nem ela nem Emmet tinham dinheiro suficiente para contratarem uma enfermeira, e por isso Jasper Withlock provavelmente deixaria que ela tratasse pessoalmente do irmão.

O avião cortava a escuridão da noite e o grego, sentado do lado oposto de uma mesa desmontável que o separava de Alice, mantinha a cabeça baixa. Estava empenhado em examinar alguns papéis que tirara de uma pasta de executivo. Deviam ser umas duas horas da madrugada e ele trabalhava ativamente, como se estivesse em pleno dia. Parecia ser um homem de ação, incansável, pertencente à alta esfera do mundo dos negócios. E mostrara ser também meticuloso, pois quando descera para o hall, carregando a mala de Alice, não se esquecera de um detalhe importante: um bilhete para o leiteiro, suspendendo as entregas até nova ordem. Era o cúmulo da organização.

Alice aproveitou que ele estava distraído com a papelada, para analisá-lo melhor. Realmente, Jasper Withlock era um belo homem. Aquela apreciação deixou-a perturbada, pois nunca vira algo especial nas pessoas do sexo masculino. Os olhos dele eram tão negros quanto as trevas lá fora. O nariz aquilino tinha linhas fortes e arrogantes, apesar deter sido muito gentil com ela. Jasper, talvez, fosse um pouco sisudo. Mas a maior parte do tempo demonstrara ser cortês e sorridente. Só se mostrara mais severo quando ela atrevera-se a pedir que a levasse junto. O olhar de Alice desceu para a boca de Jasper. O contorno daqueles lábios revelava uma natureza sensual que, entretanto, não se manifestara, apesar das oportunidades. E ela se admirou de estar avaliando a sensualidade de um homem que mal conhecia, sem sentir acanhamento. Quantos anos ele teria? Mais de trinta e cinco, com certeza.

Todas aquelas reflexões eram uma forma de Alice afastar da mente a preocupação com Emmet. Ele estaria melhor ou pior? Sem dar-se conta, Alice dirigiu o olhar para as pernas do companheiro de viagem. Sob o tecido leve da calça, dava para se perceber uma musculatura rija e atlética. Alice ergueu subitamente a vista, encontrando os olhos de Jasper que a fitavam com a expressão de quem sabe que está sendo examinado.

Ele pareceu não gostar daquela situação, mas não reclamou. Alice, muito sem jeito, procurou dizer alguma coisa para evitar um constrangimento maior.

— Senhor With...

Outra vez ela errava o sobrenome, apesar de não saber ao certo o que iria dizer a ele. Talvez desculpar-se pela indiscrição. Ao vê-la tão confusa, ele deu um sorriso brejeiro.

— Parece que você tem dificuldade em pronunciar o meu sobrenome. Por que não me chama simplesmente de Jasper ?

— Está bem... Jasper — Alice gostaria de ser mais eloquente, pois ele poderia julgá-la uma ignorante pela pobreza de vocabulário.

O sorriso ainda persistia nos lábios dele, quando, com extrema brandura, perguntou:

— E você, me permite que a chame de Alice?

— Oh, sim, por favor.

— Agora vai me desculpar, porque eu devo me concentrar no trabalho. Como vou precisar interromper as minhas atividades por uns dias...

Alice sentíu-se novamente culpada, pressupondo que ele ia afastar-se temporariamente dos negócios só para poder acompanhá-la até a ilha, onde Emmet havia sofrido o acidente.

— Por que não tenta dormir um pouco? — ele sugeriu. — Juro que vou acordá-la na hora de aterrissar.

Como ela não estava habituada a sorrir, seus lábios se repuxaram de um jeito que mais parecia um muxoxo.

— Talvez prefira tomar um refrigerante ou outra bebida qualquer...

A última coisa que Alice desejava fazer era incomodá-lo.

— Não, obrigada. Acho que vou mesmo tirar uma soneca.

E fechou os olhos.

Uma ou duas horas depois Alice acordou com a estranha sensação de ter alguém muito próximo. Ao abrir os olhos, sentiu-se tomada por um pânico incontrolável: Jasper Withlock estava debruçado sobre ela, com o rosto sombrio, o olhar maligno e a boca retezada. Era a própria imagem do demônio, sem nenhuma semelhança com aquele homem charmoso e encantador que ela vira antes.

Alice encolheu-se no assento, como um animal acossado pelo pavor. Chegou à conclusão de que era tarde demais, cometera um erro imperdoável ao confiar em Jasper. Aquele homem tinha todo o aspecto de alguém que iria fazer-lhe algum mal. Sem conter-se, ela deixou escapar um som abafado:

— Não! Jasper olhou-a surpreendido, como se não atinasse com o motivo daquela reação imprevista. Mas logo sorriu, benevolente, voltando a ser aquele mesmo homem afável e atencioso de antes. Talvez aquela imagem tão terrível fosse uma ilusão de ótica, causada pela luz avermelhada e difusa da cabine. Alice envergonhou-se de ser tão melindrosa e suscetível, principalmente quando ele lhe disse, num tom muito ameno:

— Eu tinha prometido acordá-la, e já estamos prestes a aterrissar.

Alice tornou a se ajeitar no assento e Jasper ajudou-a a apertar o cinto de segurança, antes de voltar ao seu lugar.

Ao desembarcarem no aeroporto, Alice percebeu que ele era uma figura bem conhecida e estimada, pois todos o cumprimentavam amistosamente. Passaram pelo controle de passaportes e bagagem sem o menor problema. Segurando-a pelo cotovelo, escoltou-a até um Mercedes conversível que estava estacionado perto da saída.

Alice estranhou que o aeroporto de Atenas fosse tão pequeno e pouco movimentado, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer algum comentário, ele a fez sentar-se no carro e em seguida guardou a bagagem. Só depois que Jasper deu a partida, é que El apôde externar sua opinião.

— O aeroporto é bem menor do que eu imaginava. Ele não respondeu de imediato. Alice achou que Jasper devia ser do tipo de motorista que não gosta de conversar enquanto está ao volante. Resolveu calar-se, mas não demorou para ele quebrar o silêncio.

— Tenho a impressão de que você está um tanto desorientada. Há pouco estava ausente, no mundo do sonho, e de repente se viu num país desconhecido. Você nunca esteve na Grécia, não é?

— Nunca estive — confessou.

Alice gostaria de acrescentar que sempre desejara conhecer aquele país fascinante, mas ficou calada para não parecer bajuladora. No entanto, achando que fora lacônica demais e observando que já estavam entrando num bairro residencial, atreveu-se a dizer.

— Eu achava que Atenas fosse bem maior e mais populosa. Talvez ela estivesse dizendo disparates. Preocupada com a reação de Jasper, fitou-o interrogativamente. E novamente sentiu aquela sensação alarmante: o belo rosto de Jasper estava agora assustadoramente sombrio e hostil.

Ao sentir-se observado, ele logo mudou de fisionomia. E sem tirar os olhos da estrada, esclareceu:

— Para sua informação, nós não desembarcamos no aeroporto de Hellenikon, era Atenas. Aquele era o aeroporto de Micra, em Thesa, mais conhecida como Salonica.

Alice ficou em silêncio, tentando mentalmente localizar Salonica nos mapas que andara consultando.

— Fica ao norte, não é? — arriscou ela.

— Correto.

Ela então concluiu que a ilha particular de Jasper ficava mais próxima de Salonica do que de Atenas. Na certa Emmet alugara alguma lancha em Atenas para explorar as águas do norte do mar Egeu. Mas, para que fazer tantas conjeturas? Jasper Withlock parecia merecer toda a confiança de Alice. Ela conhecera poucos homens com um senso familiar tão apurado. E a prova era que ele procurara o caminho mais curto para levá-la para junto do irmão.

Já estavam percorrendo a estrada que beirava a costa há mais de uma hora, mas Jasper não se detinha em nenhum dos portos e embarcadouros da orla marítima.

— Não vamos ter que alugar um barco para alcançarmos a sua ilha, Jasper?

— Tenho o meu próprio iate na villa.

Alice não queria distrair-lhe a atenção com um inquérito, mas não podia conter sua curiosidade e tornou a questionar:

— Quer dizer que estamos indo para a sua vilia? É lá que você mora?

— É, sim.

Alice calculou que a travessia de iate até Niakos deveria ser demorada. Isso talvez levasse outras tantas horas, e mais uma vez ela se sentiu culpada por estar dando tanto trabalho a Jasper.

— Talvez você queira fazer uma pausa — ela sugeriu. — Quero dizer, você pode descansar um pouco na Villa antes de prosseguir viagem para a ilha.

— Se você não se incomoda, eu gostaria, sim. Sei que deve estar ansiosa para ver seu irmão, mas logo que chegarmos telefonarei para Caius e procurarei saber como Emmet está passando.

— Obrigada.

Era muita bondade dele ter tido a idéia de telefonar. Alice ficou calada por um bom tempo, sentindo que a admiração por aquele homem tão responsável crescia a cada minuto. Será que todos os gregos eram tão amáveis e solícitos? Com certeza, ele já telefonara para casa avisando alguém para preparar acomodações para hóspedes.

O silêncio prolongava-se. Alice não sabia se seria mais indelicado ficar muda ou incomodá-lo com mais conversa. Mesmo assim, esperando não parecer intrometida, perguntou:

— Você trabalha muito, não é mesmo? Eu o estive observando no avião. Posso saber qual é o seu ramo de negócios? Por um segundo, Alice teve a desagradável impressão de ter avançado o sinal da boa educação e da discrição. A resposta seca e concisa de Jasper confirmou seu palpite:

— Navegação — em seguida, anunciou. — Já estamos chegando. Jasper girou o volante e entrou por uma alameda arborizada com antigas oliveiras. Entremeando as árvores, viam-se arbustos de folhas avermelhadas e, logo a seguir, espraiava-se um gramado que mais parecia um tapete verde. Ele ainda seguiu por um caminho de pedrinhas brancas e estacionou em frente à vilia. Não era bem o palácio que Alice imaginara, mas uma casa térrea, imensa.

Jasper ajudou-a a sair do carro e saudou, em grego, o criado, Sam, que veio ajudá-lo a carregar a bagagem. Já dentro de casa, foram recebidos por Emily, uma criada que Jasper apresentou como sendo a mulher de Sam.

— Deseja comer ou tomar algo? — Jasper voltou-se para Alice todo solícito.

Ela achou que já tinha causado bastante transtorno e, além disso, estava ansiosa para que ele telefonasse logo para o irmão.

— Não, obrigada — respondeu, lançando um olhar tímido a Emily.

O dono da casa dispensou a criada. Tirando a mala das mãos de Sam, anunciou:

— Deixe que eu mesmo acompanho a senhorita até o quarto. — já no corredor, acrescentou. — Antes de mais nada, acho que seria bom você repousar um pouco.

Era uma boa sugestão, pois Alice sentia-se tonta de sono. O quarto era amplo e arejado. Ao colocar a mala no chão, Jasper disse com extrema polidez:

— Espero que seja do seu agrado.

Lógico que era! Um quarto lindo daqueles... Mas o que menos a preocupava era o lugar onde iria descansar. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era lembrá-lo de fazer a prometida ligação. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Jasper comunicou:

— Preciso ligar para Caius. Fique à vontade.

Alice não queria despir-se logo, pois a qualquer momento ele poderia voltar trazendo-lhe notícias de Emmet. Ficou examinando os aposentos. A mobília era de um luxo requintado e o quarto tinha uma porta de correr envidraçada que dava diretamente para aparte externa da casa. Ela puxou um pouco a cortina e descobriu uma vista magnífica da praia e do mar. Por alguns minutos, ficou admirando o azul das águas do Egeu e a brancura opalina das areias. Ao voltar para o interior do quarto, notou mais duas portas, além da que dava para o corredor. A primeira pertencia ao banheiro. Moderno, azulejado até o teto, com um boxe para o chuveiro e uma enorme banheira de porcelana verde-mar. A segunda porta servia de comunicação com outro quarto semelhante ao dela. Notou que havia um trinco, mas não viu chave alguma.

Seu coração disparou ao deparar com uma cama de casal, já arrumada com roupas limpas. Quem dormiria ali? De uma coisa ela tinha certeza: não deitaria na cama de solteiro que fora preparada para ela, enquanto não descobrisse quem seria o ocupante do quarto vizinho.

O ranger da porta de entrada fez Alice virar-se bruscamente...Jasper estava parado na soleira, numa postura respeitosa e cordial. Ela chegou a sorrir dos próprios temores. Decerto, os quartos com comunicação haviam sido preparados para seu pai e Edward, caso o tivessem vindo em seu lugar. Fechou logo a porta de comunicação para que Jasper não pensasse que ela estava sendo intrometida demais. E esquecendo suas recentes apreensões, quis logo saber de seu irmão.

— E Emmet, como está?

— Bem melhor — Jasper deu uns poucos passos para dentro do quarto. — Nãohá com que se preocupar. Seu irmão voltou à consciência há cerca de uma hora e foi logo pedindo ovos com bacon, que é um bom sinal. Totalmente tranquilizada, Alice deu um sorriso aberto e exultante, que a tornou realmente linda.

— Oh, muito obrigada! — exclamou, quase chorando de alívio e alegria.

Mas o olhar de Jasper paralisou suas efusões. Aqueles olhos negros pareciam os de um lunático e fixavam sua boca entreaberta, de uma forma tão intensa e cobiçosa que ela se sentiu beijada a distância. Sinos de alarme repicaram dentro de sua cabeça, e ela sentiu as pernas bambearem. Alice afastou-se e segurou-se na beirada da cama para não cair.

Aquela voz grave e modulada parecia vir de outro planeta e teve o poder de trazê-la de volta à realidade.

— Você está mais exausta e esgotada do que eu imaginava. Até parece que está à beira de um colapso. Quer que chame Emily para ajudá-la a deitar-se?

Alice olhou-o assombrada. Será que sua exaustão era tanta, a ponto de fazer com que tivesse visões estranhas? Ou a expressão voluptuosa e sádica que vira naqueles olhos negros tinha sido real? O sorriso que agora pairava nos lábios de Jasper era afetuoso e confortador. Ela começou a duvidar de sua própria sanidade mental.

— Não, não, obrigada. Eu me arranjo sozinha.

— Se preferir... — disse, muito cortês. E retirou-se em seguida.

Alice vestiu a camisola. Pretendia dormir de verdade, refazendo-se daquele cansaço que a levara a imaginar coisas. A cama era convidativa e ela se sentia segura. Tão segura como s e estivesse em sua própria casa, junto com os pais. Apaziguada, deitou-se e adormeceu logo em seguida.

Quando acordou, já era meio-dia. Refeita pelas quatro horas de sono, levantou-seda cama de um salto e, separando um de seus vestidos, foi para o chuveiro tomar banho. Não tinha idéia da distância que separava a Villa da ilha Niakos, mas não devia ser perto. Jasper já devia estar aborrecido por ficar tanto tempo à espera de uma dorminhoca como ela. Antes tivesse pedido a Emily para despertá-la mais cedo.

Alice se aprontou às pressas e saiu do quarto quase correndo. No corredor, deu de encontro com a criada, que percebeu sua falta de orientação e indicou-lhe onde ficava a sala de jantar, por meio de mímicas. Conforme imaginara, Jasper não parecia muito satisfeito com sua demora. Estava sentado à mesa e uma xícara de café vazia demonstrava que ele já terminara de almoçar.

Entrelaçando os dedos nervosamente. Alice começou a desculpar-se de uma forma quase servil.

— Sinto muito! Desculpe se fiz você esperar. Não pensei que eu fosse dormir tanto... Vai me perdoar?

Ao ver que nem um músculo se movia naquele rosto severo e crítico, ela parou de falar. Ele devia estar furioso. Afinal, depois de ter-se desdobrado para atender aos interesses da família Cullen, ela não tivera a mínima consideração por ele. Em vez de dar um breve cochilo, dormira profundamente. Sem levantar-se, Jasper puxou uma cadeira para que ela sentasse e continuou a fitá-la com aquele ar carrancudo e constrangedor.

Alice acomodou-se, muito tensa, cruzando as mãos sobre o regaço.

— Estou profundamente envergonhada — recomeçou a ladainha, mas mordeu os lábios ao perceber que ele não estava nem um pouco disposto á continuar ouvindo seus protestos de desculpas. Mesmo assim, ela não se deu por satisfeita e continuou. — Você foi tão gentil... foi tão hospitaleiro... Não devia ter-se incomodado tanto comigo.

Alice soltou um suspiro, arrependida de ter dito aquilo. Poderia estar ofendendos eus brios de grego, uma raça tradicionalmente hospitaleira.

— Quem sabe, quando terminar de almoçar... — ela novamente se interrompeu, pois era óbvio que ele já terminara. — Quem sabe, quando estiver disposto, possa me levar até meu irmão. Emmet deve estar...

Não terminou a frase, pois Jasper cortou-lhe a palavra bruscamente.

— Que modos tão encantadores você tem — disse ele num tom zombeteiro. —Muito encantadores mesmo — repetiu, de forma acentuadamente sarcástica. —Encantadores demais para a irmã de um sedutor de donzelas!

Alice ficou paralisada. Por um instante, não conseguiu captar o sentido daquelas palavras, arregalando os olhos, incrédula e abalada pelo choque.

— O quê? O que está dizendo? — gaguejou, num fio de voz.

Teria ele enlouquecido? Seria um homem de dupla personalidade? Um cavalheiro e um monstro?

— Tão inocente! — exclamou ele, com desdém. — Seu querido irmão, o conquistador de moças indefesas, disse que você era uma santinha. Só que, pelo visto, ele não está sabendo que você andou mentindo a ele e a Edward só para poder ficar sozinha e ter a liberdade de fazer o que quiser.

Do que ele estava falando? Alice recordou-se vagamente de ter-lhe dito que mentira aos dois irmãos para que não ficassem amarrados a ela.

— Mas eu só fiz aquilo para que eles pudessem sair de férias sem ter que me carregar junto — ela não queria entrar em muitos detalhes sobre sua vida particular, mas precisava defender-se a qualquer custo daquela acusação injusta. — Eles são exageradamente zelosos comigo, essa é que é a verdade.

— Pois é uma lástima que não possam zelar por você agora!

Por trás daquela frase havia uma ameaça oculta e Alice começou a tremer de medo.

— Como? Você... eu... — ficou balbuciando, palavras incoerentes, sem conseguir coordenar as idéias.

— Você parece inocente — Jasper olhava-a de um jeito analítico, frio e cínico. — Até pode ser que seja. Sobre isso, vamos tirar a prova.

— O que está querendo dizer? — perguntou, já em pânico. Oh, onde tinha ido parar sua recém adquirida coragem? Alice precisava mostrar-se valente, mesmo sentindo que estava prestes a desmaiar diante da descoberta chocante deque o homem que considerava tão maravilhoso não passava de um demônio disfarçado de anjo. Respirou fundo, procurando á calma.

— O que quis dizer quando afirmou que Emm era...

— Um sedutor? — interrompeu-a, com um olhar tão selvagem que ela até arrependeu-se de ter insistido. — Ao contrário do que acontece no seu país, aqui na Grécia a virtude de uma donzela é sagrada. Todo homem grego espera casar com uma moça imaculada — disse ele, com uma ponta de orgulho.

— Mas... — ela tentou argumentar, mas Jasper a silenciou com um gesto arrogante de mão.— Graças a seu irmão, minha irmã Rosalie perdeu todas as chances de fazer um casamento decente.

— Oh!

Emmet era um rapaz normal. Gostava de mulheres, e muito. Mas teria chegado ao ponto de seduzir uma virgem, como Jasper afirmava? Nunca, a não ser que a moça consentisse, por que então estava havendo aquela conversa idiota sobre virgens gregas, virtude imaculada e outras baboseiras? Alice retomou a coragem perdida, enfrentando-o.

— Emmet nunca teria sequer tocado sua preciosa irmã sem que ela o encorajasse!

Jasper avançou para ela tão ameaçador que parecia querer agredi-la fisicamente.

— Como se atreve? — vociferou ele, possesso. — Seu irmão levou Rosalie para o apartamento dele, fez com que se embriagasse e abusou dela!

— Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas! — revidou ela com novo ímpeto. — Emmet é um excelente rapaz. Bom, honesto, generoso. Claro que, como homem, deve ter as suas aventuras. Mas não da forma como você está dizendo. Emmet seria incapaz, eu garanto!

Aquela firmeza pareceu amenizar a cólera de Jasper.

— Engraçado, seu irmão defende as suas qualidades com a mesma ênfase. —Disse ele, olhando-a de um jeito tão penetrante que chegou a provocar-lhe um calafrio na espinha. — Quando Rosalie recuperou-se da crise nervosa por ter perdido a virgindade naquelas circunstâncias, contou aos meus pais que seu irmão falava de você o tempo todo.

— Falava?

— Oh, ele não disse nada que pudesse desaboná-la — assegurou ele, mal interpretando a angústia do olhar de Alice. — Só falou bem de você. Disse o quanto você é meiga, cândida e adorável! Rosalie chegou a ter a impressão de que você era ainda mais resguardada e protegida pela sua família do que qualquer moça grega. Quando Caius me contou o acontecido, e tudo o que Rosalie disse a seu respeito, eu pedi para que ele interrogasse seu irmão sobre você e voltasse a me telefonar.

— Isso foi antes do acidente? — quis saber Alice, muito intrigada. Se eles pensavam, de fato, que Emmet era um mau caráter, que interesse Caius teria em oferecer-lhe hospitalidade na ilha?

— Seu irmão não sofreu acidente algum — afirmou Jasper, surpreendentemente. E quando Alice começou a sentir-se aliviada, acrescentou. — Por enquanto...

— Como assim? Ela não podia adivinhar o sentido oculto daquelas últimas palavras. Ou, pelo menos, não queria entender. Mas o próprio Jasper começou a esclarecer.

— Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo, Caius tornou a me telefonar, contando que seu irmão havia garantido que você era tão pura e angelical quanto a cor dos seus cabelos. Foi então que tive a idéia de ir visitá-la.

— Mas a sua intenção não era trazer meu pai para junto de Emmet?

— Eu sabia que seus pais não estavam em casa.

— Mas não sabia que Edward também estava ausente.

— Foi sorte minha. Mas se você correspondesse à descrição e fosse realmente uma moça bonita e recomendável para um casamento grego, eu estava disposto a trazer Edward junto. Não haveria o menor problema em despachá-lo para Niakos. Ele ficaria lá, esperando, junto com seu outro irmão.

— Esperando? Esperando o quê?

— Que eu pudesse vingar a honra de Rosalie sem interferências.

— Vingar? — o cérebro de Alice recusava-se a relacionar. A verdade era cruel e assustadora demais para ser compreendida.

— Minha vingança era que você, uma moça tão pura e imaculada quanto Rosalie, tivesse o mesmo destino dela, perdendo a virgindade.

Alice ficou boquiaberta, incapaz de emitir um som. Mas uma parte de sua mente, ainda não abalada pelo choque, lembrou-se que ele mencionara a palavra "casamento".

— Por acaso, você está me pedindo em casamento? Ele caiu numa sonora gargalhada.

— Tire qualquer ilusão de casamento dessa linda cabecinha. Tudo o que eu quero de você é levá-la para a minha cama!

Aquilo era o máximo que ela podia suportar. Apesar da fraqueza das pernas, Alice precipitou-se para a porta da sala, disposta a fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Mas antes que alcançasse a maçaneta, dois braços poderosos a agarraram. Ela debateu-se com toda as forças que lhe restavam, mas foi facilmente imobilizada. Jasper segurou seus braços por trás das costas e a empurrou novamente para dentro da sala. Arquejante, Alice parou de lutar.

Ambos se encararam como dois antagonistas num duelo e, pela entonação da voz. Alice supôs que ele praguejou em grego. Depois, num tom mais controlado, Jasper perguntou:

— Que diabo você pensou que eu ia fazer com você? Ela chegou a sentir um nó no estômago.

— Violentar-me!

Sem a menor cerimônia, ele obrigou Alice a sentar-se novamente e voltou ao seu lugar na mesa.

— O que eu disse é que você iria ter o mesmo destino de Rosalie. E minha irmã não foi violentada.

— Então, o que pretende? Seduzir-me?

— Foi a minha primeira intenção — Alice sentiu um ligeiro alívio, ouvindo ele usar o verbo no passado. Mas suas esperanças desmoronaram quando Jasper prosseguiu. — Não estou querendo dizer com isso que desisti da idéia de possuir você. Só que depois desta cena, estou disposto a aguardar que você mesma tome a iniciativa.

— O quê?Aquilo era um absurdo. Se Jasper não pretendia seduzi-la, como conseguiria fazê-la ceder?

— Não levantarei um dedo para obrigá-la a ir para cama comigo — o jogo estava cada vez mais perigoso. — Mas se você não me procurar voluntariamente, se não tomar todas as iniciativas, digamos, até o fim desta semana, aí então... então o tal acidente com seu irmão vai se tornar realidade. E não pense que ele vai ser só espancado. Farei questão de estar presente para garantir que nunca mais aquele sem vergonha seja homem suficiente para seduzir outra mulher.

Alice chegou a perder o fôlego diante daquela ameaça. Quase engasgada, arregalou os olhos e tentou certificar-se:

— Mas Emmet... ainda está intacto? Você não... não...

— Caius me garantiu que ele goza de perfeita saúde. Por enquanto. Ele vai ficar detido em Niakos até que eu telefone, dando ordens para que seja libertado.

Naturalmente, só depois que ela se entregasse a Jasper de livre e espontânea vontade. Alice sentia-se derrotada. Se quisesse salvar o irmão de uma mutilação irreversível, precisaria sacrificar sua própria virgindade.

— Quer dizer que vou precisar ir até o seu quarto e meter-me na sua cama?

— Você já sabe qual é o meu quarto — seu tom era tão sarcástico que ela sentiu vontade de esbofeteá-lo. — Vi quando você abriu a porta de comunicação.

Aquele homem não podia ser o mesmo Jasper Withlock que ela conhecera, tão humano, atencioso e compreensivo. Aquele era o próprio Satanás! Quem garantiria que ele iria manter o acordo, dando-lhe pelo menos uma chance de decidir? Antes que ela abrisse a boca para exigir uma confirmação, ele prosseguiu em sua louca proposta.

— Você tem a minha palavra de honra que não usarei aquela porta de comunicação para invadir o seu quarto. Só quero adverti-la para que não demore muito a tomar a iniciativa, se não quer que seu irmão seja prejudicado.

— Mas sr. With... Withlock... — Alice começou uma última tentativa de convencê-lo que Emmet não cometera nada de errado. Mas ao vê-lo levantar-se da cadeira, ostentando aquela altura ameaçadora, ela se sentiu como um inseto e perdeu toda a coragem de discutir com ele.

— O que ia dizer, srta. Cullen? Por acaso, iria propor que fôssemos diretamente para o meu quarto para que você possa fazer comigo exatamente o que seu irmão fez com Rosalie?

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Alice perdeu as estribeiras, gritando com uma agressividade que ela própria desconhecia.

— Vá para o diabo que o carregue!

E, arremessando a cadeira para trás, saiu da sala como um vendaval.

* * *

_**Beijoo**_

_**Tatianne Beward, xD.**_


	4. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

A explosão temperamental de Alice teve curta duração. Ao alcançar, o quarto, ela se sentia um trapo, trêmula de medo, vergonha e apreensão. Uma batida na porta quase a fez desabar de vez. Mas não foi Jasper quem entrou, e sim Emily, carregando uma bandeja com o almoço que ela nem tocara.

A visão da comida causou-lhe náuseas e, por meio de gestos. Pediu à criada que levasse tudo de volta. A moça relutou, e acabou deixando um bule de café, xícara e açúcar. Alice, porém, estava imersa num turbilhão de pensamentos e nem sequer provou o café. Seu instinto de autopreservação dizia para fugir da Villa, mas o raciocínio a detinha.O destino de Emmet estava em suas mãos. Jasper falara sério. E mesmo que se dispusesse a fugir, haveria poucas possibilidades de escapar. Aquele homem diabólico parecia ser muito conhecido e poderoso nas redondezas. Se ela tivesse muita sorte e conseguisse alcançar um posto policial, certamente haveriam de entrar em contato com Jasper Withlock para consultá-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo. E Alice não duvidava que, antes da polícia chegar a Niakos, ele haveria de telefonar a Caius, dando instruções para que Emmet fosse massacrado.

Levou a mão à boca para sufocar um grito de revolta. Emmet, seu irmão adorado, tão bondoso e carinhoso com ela, estava exposto a um perigo bem mais apavorante do que o dela. Mas sentia-se doente só de ver aquela maldita porta de comunicação.

Num impulso, abriu a porta corrediça de vidro e saiu caminhando na direção oposta da estrada de rodagem. Onde a levaria aquela trilha? Andou como um autômato, até que se viu numa praia vazia, que devia ser a praia particular da Villa. Fitou o mar azul do Egeu, na altura da linha do horizonte, procurando uma inspiração para resolver aquele dilema.

"De repente, o ranger da areia molhada fez Alice virar-se para trás. Lá estava Jasper, a poucos metros de distância, andando em sua direção. Apressou-se em voltar, mas ele foi mais rápido. Logo sentiu sua mão de ferro agarrando-a pelo braço. Quis soltar um grito, mas o som morreu na garganta, estrangulado pelo medo.

Dando um violento safanão, Alice conseguiu soltar-se.

— Deixe-me em paz! Não me toque.

Ele não fez nem um gesto para retê-la, mas olhou-a de uma forma cínica, como se achasse que ela estava interpretando uma cena teatral, com a finalidade de fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

— Não foi minha intenção vir aqui para seduzi-la. Acho que deixei bem claro que qualquer aproximação deverá partir de você.

— Alice sentiu que, apesar do calor intenso,estava suando frio.

— Vim até aqui só para saber por que não quis comer. Afinal, está de estômago vazio desde ontem à noite. Emily me disse que você nem tocou na comida.

Se ele pensava que, mostrando interesse e preocupação por ela, iria fazê-la entregar-se mais rapidamente, estava redondamente enganado. O rancor que ela sentia era tanto que lhe dava coragem para desafiá-lo.

— Não quero nada de você! Prefiro morrer de fome do que comer da sua comida! Não surpreenderia se Jasper a levasse de volta para casa, aos trancos, e a obrigasse a engolir o almoço, como se faz com uma criança rebelde. Mas logo sua fisionomia severa desanuviou-se.

— Pois dane-se, morra de fome! — tomou o caminho de volta. Por uns dez minutos, Alice ficou parada no mesmo lugar, sentindo a satisfação íntima de ter desafiado alguém. Pela primeira vez na sua vida considerava-se vencedora de uma disputa. E foi também gratificante para ela descobrir que a moça dócil e apática que sempre fora era capaz de ter explosões de cólera, de dizer desaforos e de rebelar-se. Pelo menos, não pareceria aos olhos de Jasper aquela boba que, certamente, ele pensava que ela fosse.

Aos poucos, olhando em torno, ela foi se esquecendo dos recentes contratempos e começou a apreciar a beleza daquela paisagem estonteante. Que lugar lindo Jasper escolhera para morar! O mar parecia uma piscina, com águas tão tranquilas e transparentes que atraíam até alguém que não soubesse nadar, como era o caso de Alice.

À direita, um quebra-mar garantia a serenidade das águas. Podia-se divisar um pequeno embarcadouro que certamente devia abrigar a lancha de Jasper. À esquerda, a praia terminava junto a altas colinas recobertas de pinheiros e capinzais, que deviam servir de pastos para as cabras que vagavam preguiçosamente por entre as árvores.

Agora, com a visão mais ampla, Alice percebia que a Villa situava-se num semicírculo, rodeado de vegetação, dando frente para a imensidão do mar. Era o lugar ideal para qualquer executivo necessitado de repouso e paz de espírito.

Automaticamente ela começou a andar em direção ao pinheiral. Eram árvores altas, com copas frondosas. Sentou-se num tronco caído, na borda de uma clareira, deixando-se ficar ali, sem pressa de voltar. Mas a quietude levou-a a meditar sobre seu destino e começou a ficar impaciente. Levantou-se e retomou o caminho de volta à Villa, seguindo uma picada. Estava quase chegando, quando viu a silhueta de Jasper junto à entrada envidraçada. Para entrar, precisaria obrigatoriamente passar por ele. Diminuiu o passo fingindo mostrar-se displicente e, quando o alcançou, ouviu uma pergunta nervosa:

— Onde você se meteu?

— E onde você pensou que eu tivesse ido?

— Só espero que saiba que qualquer tentativa de fuga fará com que eu telefone imediatamente a Caius, dando-lhe ordens para cumprir o que foi combinado, mesmo sema minha presença — disse ele rispidamente. E, mudando de tom, encerrou a conversa. — O jantar será servido dentro de uma hora. Não se atrase.

Alice passou por aquela figura imponente e entrou no quarto com o firme propósito de ignorar as contrações de seu estômago vazio. Estava com uma fome louca. Ainda bem que Emily tinha deixado aquele bule de café. Mesmo frio, serviria ao menos para diminuir sua sede e dar-lhe a ilusão de que tinha ingerido algum alimento.

Acalorada, faminta e prostrada, Alice resolveu tomar um banho e vestir algo mais fresco e apresentável. Mas, antes, tomou a precaução de colocar uma banqueta de encontro à porta de comunicação. Pura perda de tempo, pois aquela frágil banqueta nãoseria obstáculo algum caso Jasper decidisse invadir sua privacidade.

Já vestida com um daqueles seus vestidos soltos e sem forma, ela sentiu que as pontadas no estômago estavam ficando insuportáveis. Decidiu que iria até a sala de jantar, porque estava com fome, e não porque temia que Jasper Withlock entrasse em seu quarto e a carregasse à força.

Ele já estava lá, à espera, quando Alice entrou na sala de refeições. Parecia mais ameaçador do que nunca, com aquela calça preta e uma camisa de gola olímpica da mesma cor.

— Você só tem vestidos que parecem sinos de igreja, no seu guarda-roupa?— perguntou ele, desdenhoso.

— Peço desculpas por não me trajar adequadamente para um jantar de gala — respondeu, fazendo uma nova descoberta: ela também sabia ser sarcástica, se quisesse. Mas toda aquela petulância durou pouco diante do olhar que ele lançou. — Ê... é que...bem, pensei que tivesse vindo para cá... bem, só trouxe roupas próprias para cuidar de alguém doente.

Jasper ignorou aquela insinuação sutil de que ele havia mentido para ela.

— Nesse caso, também deixou de trazer um traje de banho.

— É, eu não trouxe.

Na verdade, ela nem tinha maiô. E mesmo que tivesse trazido um, não iria dar-lhe o gostinho de vê-la em roupas tão sumárias.

Jasper, bancando o bom anfitrião, ofereceu-lhe um aperitivo, que foi recusado. Tudo o que ela queria era jantar e voltar para o quarto. Também não estava com disposição de dialogar, e resolveu responder às eventuais perguntas com lacônicos "sim" ou "não".

Todavia, Alice destravou a língua. Talvez porque ele tivesse puxado assuntos de família, contando-lhe sobre os pais, sobre a irmã que morava em Atenas, e sobre Caius, que era casado e também tinha residência no norte do país.

Deixou de lado os monossílabos e participou da conversa, relativamente à vontade,até o momento em que Jasper começou a fazer perguntas pessoais sobre a vida dela.

— No que você trabalha? — quis saber ele, quando chegou a hora do cafezinho.

— Eu, bem... — Alice assumia um tom de autodefesa. — Minha mãe fez questão de cuidar da casa e, como não temos empregada, eu a ajudo nos serviços domésticos.

— Quer dizer que, durante o dia, você não convive com outras pessoas, com jovens da sua idade?

— Não.

— E à noite, costuma sair?

Ela não pretendia contar-lhe que raramente saía de casa depois de escurecer. E, mesmo assim, era sempre acompanhada por alguém da família.

— Como assim? — perguntou, fingindo-se de desentendida.

— Quero dizer, você deve ter algum namorado com quem sai à noite — Jasper olhava-a apreciadamente. — Com esses cabelos loiros, esses olhos de gazela, a beleza desses traços... você deve ter uma legião de admiradores que não lhe dão folga.

Se Alice contasse que nunca tivera um namorado, ele não iria acreditar. Ainda mais agora, que acabava de dizer o quanto a considerava atraente. A pele suave de seu rosto juvenil tingiu-se de rosado; ao pensar que Jasper, um homem tão importante e vivido, julgava-a bonita. Seria mesmo verdade?

— Não saio com tanta frequência assim — respondeu evasivamente, achando que estava pondo um ponto final naquela conversa. Mas se enganara.

— Quer dizer que você tem algum namorado firme, que vai à sua casa? Um caso, digamos assim, mais sério, não é?

Só de pensar naquela hipótese, Alice ficou perturbada.

— Não! Não tenho nenhum namorado. Quando saio à noite, vou com meus pais ou com meus irmãos.

O movimento das sobrancelhas negras de Jasper fez Alice compreender que tinha falado demais. Mas era tarde para voltar atrás. Sua única esperança era que ele não acreditasse nela. E ele não acreditou.

— Você está subestimando a minha inteligência. Já morei na Inglaterra, no meu tempo de estudante universitário, e sei muito bem que as moças inglesas têm um comportamento bem mais liberal do que as nossas. Você não precisa mentir para mim, querendo que eu acredite que nunca namorou ou teve algum caso...

Pouco importava se ele acreditasse ou não. O que ela queria mesmo, naquele momento, era fugir da mira daquele, olhar penetrante. Levantou-se, deixando a xícara de café pela metade.— E por que eu não haveria de mentir? Você pouco se importou em mentir para mim, quando quis me arrastar até aqui! Você não tem moral para me julgar!

Jasper não retrucou, mas continuou a fitá-la fixamente, de uma forma enervante. Cabia a ela desviar o assunto. Tornou a sentar-se para terminar o café.

— E você? Tem alguma namorada? Ou é casado?

— Não sou casado — e com uma expressão altiva, acrescentou. — Como poderia ser? Na Grécia, o adultério leva a sérias punições legais.

Como se ele fosse um puritano e se importasse com isso! Mas logo Alice se deu conta do sentido daquela alegação: ele queria dizer que, se fosse casado, não poderia quebrar seu compromisso tendo relações sexuais com ela. Novamente foi assaltada por aquele medo de que ele não sossegaria enquanto não a possuísse.

— Jasper... — começou a dizer, esquecendo-se de que se propusera a nunca mais chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. — Você não... quero dizer... ainda cabe a mim a iniciativa de abrir aquela porta?

Ele demorou tanto para responder que Alice preocupou-se seriamente. Impaciente, tornou a indagar:— Por favor. Diga... diga que você não... — a voz falhou, quando o viu ainda mais impaciente do que ela própria.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Alice! Vá para o seu quarto e durma bem! E pare de bancar a inocente apavorada!

Mas Alice não pretendia obedecer até que não obtivesse a resposta que queria. Passou uma eternidade antes que ele confirmasse.

— A decisão de abrir aquela porta é toda sua, minha querida — com uma inflexão de voz tão sensual que mais parecia um convite do que uma concessão, ele concluiu. —Estarei a seu dispor, a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, de acordo com a sua preferência.

Naquela noite Alice custou a dormir, pouco confiante na promessa dele. Depois que pegou no sono, exausta de tanto pensar, conseguiu cair num sono sem sonhos, para acordar só no dia seguinte, com a luminosidade do sol através da transparência das cortinas.

Pulou da cama, tomou um banho de chuveiro e meia hora depois já estava sentada à mesa, posta no terraço, para o café da manhã. Jasper não apareceu. Alice fez a refeição sozinha, meio aliviada, mas um tanto frustrada também. O dia estava lindo, o suco de laranja delicioso, as torradas fresquinhas. Tudo contribuía para amenizar o impacto que Jasper lhe causara.

Sabia que ia ser difícil enfrentá-lo, mas era necessário. Ele lhe concedera um prazo até o fim da semana, para decidir-se. Mas sua decisão já estava tomada: não compactuaria com aquele absurdo. Alice resolveu ter uma conversa séria e definitiva com ele, e quando Emily veio servir-lhe o café, perguntou-lhe, sempre por mímica, onde estava o patrão.

Ao saber que ele tinha saído, o terror pela segurança de Emmet tornou a atormentá-la. Talvez Jasper não esperasse até o fim da semana para pôr em execução seu plano de vingança contra o irmão de Alice. Provavelmente já partira com a lancha para Niakos a fim de presenciar o castigo atroz sobre o pobre Emmet.

Entretanto, Emily, ao ser inquirida, deu a entender que ele saíra de carro e não de lancha. Cinco minutos depois Alice viu o Mercedes chegando e, apesar de não ser essa sua intenção, levantou-se apressadamente da mesa e correu para o refúgio de seu quarto. Justificou a si mesma, pensando que lá poderia reunir maior coragem para dizer-lhe tudo o que queria. Mas não teve tempo nem para ensaiar, pois logo ouviu uma batida forte na porta. Ao abrir, deu de cara com ele.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — disse, receosa de que ele entrasse, transgredindo o acordo.

— Fazer o quê?

— Você sabe...Vendo que ele deixara a porta aberta, ela se arrependeu de não ter perguntado antes qual a razão da visita. Nada indicava que ele estivesse com propósitos escusos. Mesmo assim, achou que aquela era uma boa oportunidade para dizer-lhe o que pensava.

— Olhe aqui, senhor. . , senhor Jasper — usara novamente o primeiro nome, apesar de ter acrescentado o "senhor". — Eu... eu não posso fazer o que o senhor quer. Não posso. Por favor, não me o brigue.

Por um breve instante, sentiu que aquele homem não era o demônio que ela imaginara. Seus olhos negros estavam quase cândidos quando ele a fitou, surpreso.

— Ouça — persistiu ela, — Emmet não pode ter feito aquilo. Tenho plena certeza.

— Você está insinuando que Rosalie é mentirosa?

Não se atrevendo a confirmar, Alice procurou contornar a situação.

— Bem, é que eu conheço bem meu irmão.

— Pois a mim parece que você não o conhece o suficiente. Não tenho dúvidas deque Rosalie disse a verdade. Às vezes, ela é um tanto geniosa, mas nenhuma garota grega exporia sua reputação levianamente, sem um forte motivo.

— Mas...

Ela não queria deixar que o assunto morresse, mas Jasper deu mostras de já ter ouvido o suficiente.

— Chega! Já lhe disse o que deve fazer. Ou você se entrega até sábado, ou seu irmão vai pagar, e bem caro, pelo que fez com Rosalie.

Ela empalideceu, mas ainda encontrou forças para continuar.

— Por favor, Jasper...

Em vez de prestar atenção, ele depositou um embrulho em cima da cama de Alice.

— Caso você queira nadar, trouxe-lhe trajes adequados.

Aquela era hora de pensar em trajes de banho? Alice não teve nem curiosidade de olhar para o pacote, quanto mais para abri-lo.

— Você fez as malas com tanta pressa que deve também ter esquecido de trazer cosméticos — continuou ele. — Comprei um batom e um creme bronzeador para você.

Todas aquelas atenções não a sensibilizaram. Continuou de cara amarrada, sem ao menos agradecer. Tudo o que queria era vê-lo longe dali. E seu desejo foi satisfeito, pois logo Jasper deixou Alice sozinha.

Ficou por mais de uma hora a maldizer-se por não ter chegado a conclusão alguma. Finalmente, sua curiosidade feminina sobrepujou todas as apreensões e rancores, e ela abriu o pacote.

Jasper tinha comprado dois maiôs, um de duas peças e outro inteiriço. Jogou-os no chão, birrenta, com a firme intenção de nunca vesti-los. Examinou o batom. A cor combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele. Mas também não tencionava usá-lo.

Foi até o espelho e examinou sua própria figura como jamais fizera antes. Era alta e esbelta, apesar do vestido largo disfarçar suas formas. Olhou para os maiôs, de esguelha. Que tal experimentar um deles? O inteiriço, é claro!

Já vestida com o maiô de lycra marrom, ela voltou ao espelho e percebeu que seu corpo não tinha um grama supérfluo. Só achou que estava um pouco pálida. Que tal passar um pouco de batom nos lábios? Até meninas de catorze anos faziam isso. Mas, naquela idade, Alice havia passado pela pior experiência de sua vida.

Anoitecera, e ela estava voltando para casa com o livro que a mãe tanto queria,mas que fora difícil de encontrar. Pertencia à Biblioteca Pública e todo mundo o requisitava.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho e viu que tinha carregado demais no batom. Pegou uma folha de papel absorvente e apertou-a de encontro aos lábios carnudos.

Abriu a porta de vidro e saiu, em direção à praia. O sol escaldava. O mar convidava. Mesmo sem saber nadar, Alice quis ao menos refrescar-se naquelas águas azuis e límpidas. Entrou no mar com água até a cintura, sentindo-se livre e feliz. Mas a sensação de liberdade logo passou: na praia estava a figura atlética e inconfundível de Jasper Withlock, um pesadelo do qual ela nunca se livraria.

Seu primeiro impulso foi correr para a praia e cobrir-se com o vestido que deixara sobre a areia, um daqueles modelos antiquados que a protegiam tão bem. Mas antes que ela pudesse resguardar-se por trás da couraça do tecido informe, dois olhos negros a percorreram por inteiro.

— Pare de me olhar desse jeito! — gritou ela, tentando alcançar o vestido quando Jasper a reteve.

— Por que se envergonha tanto do seu corpo?

— Isso não é verdade.

— Sim, é verdade. Só tenho visto você com esses camisolões que escondem assuas formas.

— Gosto de roupa solta e confortável, e você não tem nada com isso.

— Eu tinha as minhas dúvidas de que você fosse usar o biquini — disse ele, sem dar atenção ao que ela dissera. — Mas tinha certeza de que você tinha um corpo invejável!

Alice não estava interessada em que soubessem que seu corpo era invejável. Preferia que apreciassem seu interior, sua alma. Apressou-se em pegar suas roupas, mas dois braços a envolveram antes de atingir seu objetivo.

Aquele abraço a perturbou ainda mais. Alice tentou desvencilhar-se, mas Jasper não a soltou. Ela então começou a tremer convulsivamente e, numa tentativa desesperada de livrar-se dele, arranhou-lhe o peito.

— Não!

Ninguém por perto ouviu e nem ele pareceu dar-se conta daquele protesto.

Agora, já não havia uma praia deserta, a quilômetros de seu lar, nem era mais Jasper quem a estava abraçando: Alice debatia-se como uma possessa para livrar-se de um animal, uma besta que queria violar seu corpo de adolescente. Estava numa alameda escura, o livro de sua mãe caíra no chão, desfolhado, e ela vivia um pesadelo do passado.O sol apagara-se. O mundo era cinzento, sujo e sombrio. — Não! — repetiu, num sussurro.

Ela queria continuar gritando, mas seu protesto foi apenas audível antes que tudo escurecesse à sua volta e ela perdesse a consciência.

* * *

**_Beijo_**

**_Tatianne Beward, xD._**


	5. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Aos poucos, uma luz começou a penetrar no mundo de trevas de Alice. Suas longas pestanas se abriram como uma cortina aveludada e ela viu que ainda estava na praia, com Jasper a seu lado, amparando-a. Só que agora não estava mais exposta ao sol inclemente, mas protegida por uma sombra refrescante. Ele devia tê-la carregado até lá, no colo. A lembrança do que acontecera voltou-lhe lentamente à memória.

— Tire essas mãos de cima de mim! — foi sua primeira reação, sentindo aquela aversão voltar à tona

Jasper soltou-a, mas ela ainda estava com as pernas fracas e inseguras e não queria desmoronar no chão na presença dele. Esforçou-se ao máximo para se acalmar, esperando que suas forças voltassem. Jasper mantinha-se também à espera. Não parecia ser o tipo de homem que se aproveita da fraqueza alheia.

Silenciosamente, os dois sentaram-se na areia. Jasper continuou a observá-la numa expectativa muda, até ver que as cores voltavam ao rosto dela, pálido como cera. Mas quando Alice tentou ficar em pé, ele gritou rispidamente.

— Fique sentada! E me conte que diabo aconteceu com você!

— Eu... eu desmaiei — balbuciou, sem encará-lo, resolvida a não dar muitas explicações. Por nada deste mundo queria desenterrar aquelas recordações dolorosas que lhe haviam causado a perda dos sentidos.

— Estou cansado de saber que você desmaiou. Fui testemunha, lembra-se?

Alice olhou em torno, ansiosa para encontrar o vestido e cobrir-se. Não estava aguentando ficar assim, exposta, perto dele. Fez uma segunda tentativa para erguer-se, mas ele novamente a obrigou a se sentar.

— Você não vai à parte alguma. Alice Marie Cullen, antes de me contar por que passou tão mal por causa de um simples abraço.

Alice procurou encontrar um pretexto aceitável, pois ele era esperto demais para ser ludibriado com algo que não fosse realmente convincente. Com aquela agudeza de espírito, devia ter notado que ela sentia-se aterrorizada ao ser envolvida por braços masculinos. E se insistisse em querer apanhar o vestido, seria mais uma prova de que ela morria de medo de homens. Com o correr dos anos, sua repulsa parecia ter aumentado paralelamente com a conscientização mais madura de ter sido atacada por um tarado sexual, ao anoitecer, quando era adolescente.

Jasper não demonstrava ter pressa de receber uma resposta. Parecia disposto a ficar ali o dia todo, se fosse necessário, até que ela resolvesse se abrir com ele. Suando frio, Alice convenceu-se de que, se não respondesse satisfatoriamente, ele seria capaz de voltar a abraçá-la, como um meio de extorquir-lhe tudo o que desejava saber.

— Não foi o fato de estar nos seus braços que me fez desmaiar — disse ela, por fim.

— Não?

— Não.

— Está querendo me convencer de que, há pouco, não ficou transtornada de pavor? Que não lhe passou pela cabeça que eu talvez estivesse querendo antecipar a minha vingança?

— Não estou disposta a permitir que você leve a cabo essa vingança, mas isso não é nenhuma novidade. Mas, pelo amor de Deus! — ela soltou uma risada histérica que soou falsa até para seus próprios ouvidos. — Hoje em dia as moças não costumam desmaiar só por causa de um abraço, não é?

Aquele prólogo, ao menos, devia ser convincente para ele, tendo em vista o conceito que fazia das moças inglesas.

— Foi o excesso de calor — ela continuou, satisfeita por ter tido aquela brilhante ideia. — Não estou acostumada com climas quentes. O sol e a luta para me desvencilhar de você devem ter sido a causa do meu mal estar.

Ele espremeu os olhos, fitando-a tão fixamente que ela daria tudo para saber o que se passava dentro daquela cabeça.

— Então, você está querendo me dizer que não tem medo do sexo oposto?

— Claro que não!

Jasper levantou-se e ela chegou a sentir uma contração no estômago quando ele falou, de forma casual.

— Ótimo. Assim não sentirei remorsos quando chegarmos às vias de fato — com um sorriso cínico, ele completou. — Não fique muito tempo fora de casa. Não é bom você apanhar mais sol na cabeça.

Alice continuou sentada, refletindo, depois que ele se foi. As conversas que tivera com Jasper eram contraditórias. Na noite anterior, afirmara que nunca tivera um namorado. Mas agora, dava a entender que nem sequer era virgem. Em que versão ele estaria acreditando?

Ao voltar para o quarto, Jasper saiu temporariamente de seu pensamento. Ela viu, estendidas sobre a cama, todas as roupas que usara até então, já lavadas e passadas. Fora muita bondade de Emily, se bem que Alice preferisse cuidar ao menos da própria roupa.

Antes de entrar no banho, tirou o maio e o Iavou com água e sabão. Iria guardá-lo limpo, para não dar mais trabalho a Emily, já que não pretendia mais usá-lo.

Passou o restante do tempo sem sair do quarto. Por aquele dia, não desejava tornar a ver seu anfitrião e carcereiro. Quando Emily veio anunciar que o almoço ia ser servido, ela fez sinal que não queria comer. O recente desmaio era um bom pretexto para sua falta de apetite.

A tarde transcorreu lenta e tediosa, e quando chegou a hora do jantar, Alice continuou com o firme propósito de não comparecer, apesar da fome que a torturava. Passava um pouco das sete da noite e ela estava estendida, na cama, com o estômago roncando, quando Jasper entrou no quarto, sem bater.

Alice sentou-se, num impulso. Ele se acomodou aos pés da cama, sem a menor cerimônia.

— Como está se sentindo agora? — perguntou ele, muito afável, como se realmente se preocupasse com a indisposição de sua vítima.

— Melhor.

Na verdade, ela pretendia interpretar o papel de doente até passar o prazo para a consumação da vingança de Jasper.

— Que bom. Já que você não foi almoçar, providenciei para que o jantar fosse servido mais cedo. Comeremos dentro de quinze minutos.

— Não estou com fome.

A fisionomia de Jasper, aberta e sorridente até aquele momento, fechou-se numa carranca.

— Pois terá que comer, nem que seja à força. Vá trocar de roupa. Você logo vai se sentir bem melhor.

— Não quero — respondeu teimosamente.— Saiba que eu sei executar as tarefas de uma criança de quarto, em caso de necessidade — ameaçou ele.

Alice não duvidava de mais nada. Ele bem que seria capaz de despi-la e vesti-la para o jantar com as próprias mãos. Só de imaginar essa cena, ela teve uma explosão de raiva.

— Oh, vá embora! Estou cheia até o pescoço dessa sua prepotência!

Jogando-se para fora da cama, ela começou a pegar roupas limpas da gaveta. Furiosa, viu que em vez de zangar-se, ele parecia estar se divertindo com aquela revolta. E sem dizer uma palavra, Alice entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta na cara dele.

Já vestida e pronta para ir ao encontro de Jasper na sala de jantar, Alice voltou a se acovardar. De dia conseguia ser corajosa e até mesmo audaciosa. Mas logo cairia a noite, e ela odiava a escuridão.

Apenas beliscou o jantar que, por sinal, estava delicioso. Não aceitou a gentileza de Jasper, que se ofereceu para descascar-lhe uma fruta, ao fim da refeição, E nem retribuiu o sorriso afetuoso que ele deu.

— Posso ir agora?

Aquela pergunta seca indicava que ela não suportava a companhia dele. Jasper franziu a testa e não respondeu, mas o silêncio foi quebrado pela campainha do telefone. O som foi tão inesperado que Alice chegou a pular na cadeira, num sobressalto. De repente, ela descobriu que o telefonema era uma boa desculpa para se retirar, sem ter que aguentar aquele olhar de reprovação que tanto mal lhe causava.

— Bem, vou indo. Acho que vai preferir atender sem ter ninguém por perto.

— Como vou falar em grego, não tem problema. Posso discutir tranquilamente qualquer negócio, por mais secreto que seja, mesmo na sua presença.

O telefone parou de tocar e logo depois, Sam veio anunciar que o patrão estava sendo chamado. Ela não soube decifrar por quem, pois, o criado falava naquela língua harmoniosa, mas incompreensível.

Alice se viu quase arrastada para o hall**, **onde se abria uma porta que dava para o escritório de Jasper. E para não dar um vexame diante do criado, nem pôde se desvencilhar daquelas garras.

Antes de entrar no estúdio, ele falou com uma expressão zombeteira:

— A chamada é do meu irmão Caius.

Largando o braço de Alice, Jasper foi até a mesinha do telefone. Sem esperar convite, Alice o seguiu. A angústia crescia dentro dela, sem meios de ser apaziguada, pois a conversa aconteceu em grego.

Numa das pausas em que Jasper parecia estar atento às palavras de Caius, ele desviou o olhar do chão e a viu ali, parada, no meio do escritório. Em seguida, assumindo uma voz de comando, pareceu estar dando uma ordem e, por instinto, Alice percebeu que ele mandara chamar Emmet ao aparelho.

Sua suposição foi confirmada, pois logo ele passou a falar em inglês. Seu rosto ficou sombrio, mas a voz manteve-se controlada.

— Você forçou minha irmã a ir para o seu apartamento? Só me diga "sim" ou "não".

A resposta não pôde ser ouvida por Alice, mas ele deve ter usado a forma lacônica de resposta sugerida por Jasper. O rosto dele transfigurou-se, e muito exaltado, retrucou:

— Como ousa denegrir o bom nome de minha irmã, insinuando que ela é uma mentirosa? — parecia agora que Emmet estava desafiando Jasper. — Não tenho necessidade alguma de interrogá-la pessoalmente. Ela não iria mentir aos meus pais, disso tenho absoluta certeza — antes que Emmet tivesse chance de tornar a falar, Jasper mudou o tom agressivo para uma inflexão gelada e ameaçadora. — Você levou minha irmã para o apartamento e teve todo o tempo e todas as oportunidades para abusar dela. Pois saiba que sua irmã Alice está aqui comigo, para ser tratada da mesma forma como você tratou Rosalie.

Branca como cera, Alice encostou-se ao batente da porta. Ficou apenas olhando para aquele monstro que tivera a crueldade de informar Emmett, de uma forma tão brutal, sobre suas intenções de vingança. Viu quando Jasper afastou bruscamente o fone do ouvido, como se seu tímpano fosse estourar com o grito ofensivo de Emmet no outro lado da linha.

Sem se conter, ela correu para a mesinha e, tirando o fone das mãos de Jasper, começou a falar com o irmão da maneira mais controlada possível. Chegara a sua vez de ser a protetora de Emmet.

— Está tudo bem. Emmet, tudo bem.

Emmet estava fora de si.

— Em nome de Deus, como foi que esse excomungado conseguiu levá-la até aí? E onde Bruce se meteu? Se esse sujo... Oh, Deus! Eu não tenho como sair desta maldita ilha!

— Eu estou bem. Apesar dos pesares, posso garantir que Jasper tem se comportado como um cavalheiro.

Emmet seria capaz de enlouquecer se ela não conseguisse convencê-lo de que não havia motivos para preocupações.

— Ele... ele não tocou em você?

— Não, claro que não. Estou sendo tratada com muito respeito e consideração. É como se eu fosse uma hóspede, em férias — Alice só esperava ter forças para terminar com aquela farsa, sem se trair. — Não se aflija por mim, Emmet. Eu lhe garanto que...

Uma voz falando em grego chegou aos ouvidos de Alice e ela teve a impressão deque o aparelho fora arrancado das mãos de seu irmão. Sem encarar Jasper, passou-lhe o fone. Segundos depois, ele desligou. Só então, ela ergueu os olhos e viu uma expressão fria e desdenhosa.

— Quer dizer que você garantiu ao seu irmão querido que não há motivo para se alarmar...

Alice não disse nada. Sentia-se incapaz de emitir uma única palavra e Jasper prosseguiu, num tom muito suave, que escondia uma ameaça velada.

— Não seria o caso de voltar a mentir para os seus familiares. Mas, na hipótese deque você acredite realmente que ele não tem motivos para se preocupar, quero esclarecer que tem. E muitos!

Alice negou-se a continuar ouvindo e, dando-lhe as costas, saiu correndo pelo escritório a fora.

Surpreendentemente, na hora de deitar, ela não se angustiou com o desespero que Emmet devia estar sentindo, sabendo que a irmã estava na Grécia, totalmente desprotegida, à mercê de um estranho. Alice ficou só pensando nesse mesmo estranho e no sorriso que ele lhe dera ao terminarem o jantar. Aquele sorriso o remoçava, tornando-o simpático, acessível, charmoso...

Parecia incrível, mas naquela noite ela teve o sono mais tranquilo e repousante desde aquele primeiro sábado em que ficara sozinha, em sua própria casa. Mal a creditando que conseguira dormir sem despertar ou assustar-se uma só vez, ela acordou bem disposta, apesar do mau tempo que fazia lá fora.

Garoava. Por isso, o café da manhã ao ar livre, no terraço, estava fora de cogitações. Emily indicou-lhe uma saleta de almoço, com vista panorâmica do pinheiral, que mais parecia um cartaz de propaganda turística. E assim que Alice começou a comer, Jasper apareceu.

Excepcionalmente, naquela manhã a presença dele não tirou o apetite de Alice. Ele a cumprimentou de um jeito taciturno e foi até a vidraça olhar o chuvisco que caía lá fora. Era uma oportunidade para Alice estudar melhor aquela figura. Que ombros tão largos para uma cintura tão fina! Apesar da altura extraordinária, era esbelto. Só tinha músculos, sem sinal de gordura. Guando ele se virou, Alice desviou logo o olhar, concentrando-se na torrada com geléia.

Agora era Jasper quem a observava, com aquele mesmo olhar tristonho. Foi uma surpresa quando ele falou, num tom não muito encorajador:

— Acabe logo o seu café, que vou levá-la para dar uma volta de carro.

— De carro?

— Por quê? Não gostou da idéia?

— Sim, mas...

Realmente era uma boa idéia sair de carro. Com aquele tempo chuvoso, Alice não poderia ir à praia, nem dar um passeio a pé pelos arredores. Além disso, não estava com vontade de ficar trancada no quarto o dia todo, como fizera na véspera. Mesmo assim, suspeitava dele. O que o levara a fazer esse convite? Não acreditava que ele apreciasse sua companhia a ponto de perder tempo dando voltas de carro a seu lado.

— Se está com vontade de passear de carro, não precisa me levar junto. Jasper nem se deu ao trabalho de fingir uma certa polidez.

— Digamos que pensei que você pudesse ter interesse em conhecer um pouco do país onde se encontra. Mas fica a seu critério. Se quiser ir, estarei saindo dentro de meia hora — sem mais uma palavra, Jasper saiu da saleta, deixando que ela terminasse a refeição sozinha.

Passados dez minutos, enquanto escovava os cabelos em frente ao espelho da penteadeira, Alice ficou tentando convencer-se de que só iria aceitar o convite para contrariá-lo. Tinha certeza de que ele não teria satisfação alguma em levá-la consigo. Já que Jasper tinha lhe imposto as penas do inferno, agora chegara sua vez de atormentá-lo um pouco com sua indesejada presença.

Terminou de aprontar-se e foi para o terraço esperá-lo. A chuva tinha parado, apesar das nuvens negras indicarem que fogo recomeçaria a garoa. Não demorou muito e Jasper chegou, dirigindo seu Mercedes. Ele desceu do carro e ficou examinando a capota abaixada do conversível por algum tempo, antes de fazer sinal para que ela se acomodasse.

Durante a primeira meia hora, ambos mantiveram um pesado silêncio. Talvez Alice não quisesse falar por estar tensa, mas Jasper não colaborava em nada para quebrar o gelo. Paciência. Ela resolveu concentrar sua atenção no panorama, que por sinal era soberbo, visto daquela estrada que subia pela região montanhosa. De repente, as nuvens escuras começaram a se dispersar.

— Parece que o tempo vai melhorar — disse Alice, numa forma de aliviar o silêncio.

Jasper não respondeu e ela pensou com seus botões: "Ora, largue mão de ser boba, e deixe esse homem pra lá!" Mas depois de completar uma perigosa curva, ele finalmente se manifestou.

— Espero que não chova mais. Assim poderemos dar toda a volta na serra e visitar mais uma parte do litoral norte.

Quer dizer que ele pretendia dar um longo passeio... E ela que pensara que iam apenas dar uma voltinha! De qualquer forma, ele falara com ela. Talvez não estivesse tão mal-humorado quanto parecia.

Meia hora mais tarde, eles desciam para o porto pesqueiro de Moudania, Jasper estacionou o carro na praça principal, lindamente arborizada, que dava para o cais.

— Quer desenferrujar um pouco as pernas? — sugeriu ele.

Sua fisionomia era tão serena que Alice até se admirou de ter pensado que ele levantara com o pé esquerdo.

— Quero, sim, obrigada.

Começaram a andar pelo quebra-mar e Alice ficou observando aquelas embarcações coloridas que se alinhavam ao longo da amurada, equipadas com holofotes que os pescadores certamente acendiam durante a jornada noturna, em alto-mar. O lugarejo estava cheio de turistas e podia-se captar trechos de conversa em inglês. Um dos barcos não era pesqueiro, mas um iate de luxo, ostentando a bandeira da Grã-Bretanha.

Tudo aquilo fez com que ela se sentisse um pouco em casa. O que restava de sua tensão nervosa esvaiu-se. Jasper seguiu a direção do olhar de Alice.

— Ver a bandeira lhe dá saudades de casa?

Alice meditou sobre a pergunta. Que estranho! Sentira prazer em ouvir sua língua materna, em ver o iate com a bandeira, mas não sentia saudade alguma de casa.

— Não.

O mais estranho foi que Jasper pareceu contente com aquela resposta. Chegou até a sorrir de satisfação.

O resto do dia transcorreu agradavelmente, como se aquela confissão tivesse derrubado a barreira existente entre eles. Jasper descontraiu-se totalmente e brincou quando ela mostrou interesse em conhecer uma taverna local.

— Você está querendo tudo que um turista tem direito, hein?

Segurando-a pelo cotovelo, levou-a para uma das mesas de calçada de um bar típico, onde ambos tomaram um delicioso café, feito à moda turca.

Ao voltarem para o carro, Jasper deu uma espiada no céu e levantou a capota do conversível. Andar de carro aberto, com tantos cenários novos para ver, deu a Alice uma sensação de euforia. Sentia-se viva, vibrante e feliz. O vento alvoroçava seus cabelos e deixava suas faces rosadas, dando-lhe um aspecto saudável e despreocupado.

Ela notou que, a cada cruzamento com estradas secundárias, erguiam-se minúsculas capelas. Ficou fascinada com a visão dos campos de algodão e com as plantações de melancias, de onde alguns garotos tiravam os enormes frutos para vender em barraquinhas improvisadas. Logo começaram a aparecer algumas casas e, ao longo,ela viu uma pista de aterrissagem. Devia pertencer ao aeroporto onde descera o avião de Jasper.

De fato, pouco depois ele avisou que estavam entrando em Salonica, onde iriam almoçar. A recordação de sua chegada àquele país estranho não a inquietou, como era de se esperar. O único comentário que ela fez foi que preferia o nome original da cidade, em grego, do que a versão usada no estrangeiro.

— Thessaloniki era a irmã de Alexandre, o Grande — explicou Jasper. — Dizem que a cidade recebeu esse nome em homenagem a ela.

História sempre fora a matéria escolar predileta de Alice, que espontaneamente completou:

— Alexandre, o rei dos macedônios!

Jasper sorria afavelmente. Ela chegou a ficar exultante por ter aceito o convite para sair com ele.

Quando o carro estacionou, Alice deu-se conta de que estava com os cabelos emaranhados pelo vento, mas não tinha nada para deixá-los em ordem.

— Esqueci meu pente em cima do toucador — resmungou.

Jasper olhou significativamente para aquela cabeleira revolta e ela começou a entrar em pânico quando viu o rosto dele bem junto dela. No entanto, ele apenas abriu o porta-luvas e tirou um pente cor-de-rosa.

— Tome. É de Rosalie. Alice penteou os cabelos, já mais calma, notando que pela primeira vez ele pronunciara o nome da irmã sem tom de rancor ou revolta.

Almoçaram no salão-restaurante de um hotelzinho encantador. Jasper já devia ser conhecido do pessoal do hotel, pois receberam um tratamento de primeira classe. O garçom falou em inglês o tempo todo, em sinal de consideração a ela.

Alice preferiu experimentar os pratos típicos. Jasper sugeriu uma taramosalata como entrada. Ela gostou tanto que teria repetido a dose se não fosse servido um segundo prato, que consistia de macarrão, carne picada e um molho com bastante queijo.

Durante todo o almoço, eles conversaram animadamente. Ela se admirou por estar respondendo às perguntas com tanto desembaraço, pois normalmente era muito tímida com gente estranha. Jasper mostrou-se surpreso por ela não só saber que Alexandre fora o rei da Macedônia, mas que também, fora aluno do grande filósofo Aristóteles, na juventude.

— Saiba que não estamos longe do berço natal de Alexandre — informou ele,deixando-a entusiasmada e curiosa. — Os arqueólogos vêm fazendo escavações há vários anos e descobriram as ruínas do antigo palácio. Gostaria de visitá-las?

— Podemos?

— Mas antes vamos fazer a digestão do nosso almoço.

Ele devia ter percebido que ela comera como um lobo esfomeado, e que precisava andar um pouco. Alice não sabia o que ele pretendia fazer antes de visitar as ruínas. O sollá fora era inclemente e andar naquele calorão não seria muito bom. Mas Jasper segurou-apelo braço e a levou até uma loja onde vendiam mil quinquilharias para turistas. O lugar estava repleto de gente que falava todos os idiomas possíveis e imagináveis. Quando o balconista finalmente os atendeu, ele pediu um chapéu de brim, que vira na vitrine e com o qual cobriu os cabelos loiros dela.

— Goeíevtikoa! — exclamou Jasper, afastando-se um pouco para admirá-la.

Alice não sabia o significado daquela palavra, mas pela inflexão da voz devia ser um elogio. Lisonjeada, pediu um espelho ao vendedor e ficou admirando o efeito. Como ela parecia diferente, do pescoço para cima! Só o vestido largo não combinava. Se estivesse usando algo mais moderno e sofisticado, ficaria realmente bonita.

— Não acreditou em mim quando eu disse que você estava linda?

A. voz de Jasper fez com que ela desviasse o olhar do espelho. Alice controlou o ímpeto de dizer que ele tinha falado em grego, mas não pôde evitar o rubor que coloriu suas faces.

Ao saírem da loja, ela não tinha idéia para onde Jasper a levaria dessa vez. Acabaram por entrar numa igreja em estilo bizantino, onde ele largou seu braço para que ela pudesse circular à vontade. Extasiando-se com a beleza dos ícones e dos vitrais, Alice chegou quase a sentir frio. A temperatura do templo fazia contraste com o calor sufocante lá de fora. Jasper explicou-lhe que a igreja, havia sido restaurada depois de um terremoto que abalara a cidade, há alguns anos.

Antes de saírem de Salonica, rumo a Pella, o berço de Alexandre, passaram por uma torre arredondada, que chamou a atenção de Alice.

— É a chamada Torre Branca — Jasper contou que, à noite, a torre ficava toda iluminada. Mas não podia ser visitada internamente pelos turistas, a não ser durante a Feira Internacional, que seria realizada no mês seguinte.

Sem saber por quê, Alice que tanto queria voltar para a segurança de seu lar e de sua família, ficou triste por não poder estar na Grécia em setembro para visitar a Feira. E aquela tristeza inexplicável só a abandonou quando chegaram à planície onde estava situada Pella.

Os arqueólogos tinham feito um bom trabalho. Alice e Jasper puderam apreciar detalhes daquele palácio colossal, que havia sido construído há mais de dois mil anos. Ela se encantou com os mosaicos feitos com pedrinhas coloridas, postas umas junto às outras, formando magníficos desenhos no pavimento. E como eram suntuosos e imponentes aqueles pilares que outrora deviam ter sustentado o teto! Era um trabalho artesanal que devia ter ocupado os artistas da época durante anos.

Alice sentiu gratidão por Jasper tê-la levado a um lugar tão famoso. Ele se mantinha num silêncio reverente, para que ela pudesse se embevecer com a magnificência daquelas construções seculares.

Por fim, tiveram que ir embora. Alice estava tão extasiada com o que vira que nem percebeu quando Jasper parou de improviso, para dar passagem a uma matrona americana empolgada em tirar fotografias. O encontro foi inevitável e Alice instintivamente agarrou-se ao braço dele. Ele pareceu gostar daquele contato.

— Não me solte — mas justificou em seguida. — É que vamos passar por um terreno acidentado e você pode levar um tombo. Do outro lado da estrada, existe um pequeno museu onde guardam alguns mosaicos e peças avulsas. Gostaria de ver?

Dentro do museu, ele permitiu que ela soltasse seu braço para olhar tudo à vontade. Um dos mosaicos, segundo Jasper, representava dois heróis gregos: o próprio Alexandre e Krateros, uma figura lendária, que salvara a vida do rei durante uma caçada aos leões.

Ao terminarem a visita a Pella, Jasper tomou o rumo de volta a Villa. Mas aquela perspectiva não assustou Alice. Ela havia passado o dia mais belo e feliz de sua vida.

Interromperam o caminho de volta para tomarem chá em outro pequeno hotel à beira da estrada. Alice estava cansada. No entanto, não era o cansaço que a mantinha tão calada. Era o remorso de sentir-se tão contente, enquanto que Emmet estava longe, sofrendo por ela.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Jasper quando a viu tão taciturna.

— Estou ótima! — respondeu, disfarçando a aflição. Chegaram à Villa e, ao sair do carro, Alice agradeceu:

— Muito obrigada pelo dia de hoje, Jasper.

Mas quando ele a encarou com aquela mesma fisionomia severa de quando ela se oferecera para acompanhá-lo até a Grécia, Alice encabulou. Cabisbaixa, encaminhou-separa o quarto. Ao fechar a porta, encostou-se ao batente e por alguns minutos ficou relembrando todas as coisas lindas que vira.

Depois, tirou o chapéu que Jasper lhe dera, alisou-lhe a aba e soltou um suspiro melancólico. Sabia que o norte da Grécia tinha roubado um pedaço de seu coração

* * *

_**Pesso****al,**** falei que não cobraria reviews, mas, não dá pra escrever ao vento. Vou postar amanhã o próximo cap e só postarei o outro depois que eu tiver 2 reviews.**_

_**Bjão, Taty Beward.**_


	6. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Alice novamente achou estranho o fato de ter dormido tão bem. O normal teria sido ficar se revirando na cama por horas seguidas, remoendo as preocupações que lhe conturbavam a mente. Pensou que, provavelmente, era a influência daquele ar puro e revigorante. No entanto, escolheu a roupa que iria vestir sem o menor entusiasmo.

Ao chegar ao terraço, para tomar o café da manhã, não viu nem sombra de Jasper. Melhor assim. Depois de ter passado um dia tão maravilhoso como o da véspera, temia que ele tivesse voltado a ser o homem soturno e arrogante que a magoara tanto.

Também na noite anterior ele não aparecera para jantar. A desconfiança que aquela ausência lhe provocara tornou a arrasar Alice. Talvez ele não tivesse apreciado a sua companhia como aparentemente demonstrara. Quem sabe, saíra em busca de alguém mais interessante, mais atraente? Afinal, ele era um homem vivido, viajado e de projeção social. Um homem que se comportava com segurança e desembaraço, quer estivesse em sua própria casa, quer estivesse em Londres, Roma, Paris ou Nova York. Como poderia ela competir com as elegantes mulheres do jet-set internacional?

Competir? Alice não sabia como podia pensar em competição com outras mulheres na preferência de Jasper Withlock. Santo Deus! Claro que ela não estava interessada nele como homem! Seu único interesse era livrar o irmão de um destino cruel.

Mas já que pensara indevidamente na palavra "competição", e mesmo reconhecendo que isso era ridículo, queria analisar melhor o porquê daquela idéia absurda. Ao tomar o último gole de café, chegou à conclusão de que Jasper a vinha envolvendo, ainda que ela não tivesse consciência disso, com o único objetivo de derrubar a barreira de sua natural timidez.

Não que ele tivesse ultrapassado o sinal vermelho. Tudo o que fazia era sutil, assim como quando admirara as formas de seu corpo ao vê-la de maiô, fazendo com que ela se sentisse mais mulher.

Agora que refletia melhor, Alice achava que, afinal, Jasper não tivera intenção de beijá-la naquele dia em que ela desmaiara na praia. Fora sua própria histeria, seu excesso de imaginação, junto com as recordações tenebrosas do passado, que haviam provocado o desmaio.

Apesar disso, ele continuava inflexível no propósito de cumprir sua vingança. Ela teria que se entregar, de livre e espontânea vontade, até sábado. E já era sexta-feira!

Jasper devia ter observado que seria impossível para ela procurá-lo imediatamente. Apesar de não ter esboçado qualquer contato físico, ele conseguira criar uma atmosfera amistosa e descontraída para conquistar a confiança de Alice. Queria deixá-la mais à vontade, pensando em facilitar a aproximação na noite do último dia, quando ela fosse...

Neste ponto, a mente de Alice se recusou a imaginar a cena seguinte. Bastava-lhe saber que teria que pagar um alto preço pelos supostos pecados de Emmet.

Enquanto estivera ali, sentada, meditando, havia observado a figura de Sam no jardim, regando o gramado com uma mangueira. Mas agora toda a sua atenção concentrava-se naquele ponto, vendo que Jasper estava ao lado do criado, dizendo-lhe alguma coisa.

Daquele ângulo, Jasper podia vê-la e logo gesticulou, como se estivesse pedindo para aguardá-lo, querendo falar com ela. Mas uma agitação inexplicável fez Alice levantar de sopetão e desaparecer dentro da casa.

Sentindo-se como se estivesse sendo perseguida pelo próprio Drácula, ela correu pelo hall e pelo corredor, até chegar ao quarto, esbaforida. Fechou a porta atrás de si, mas não se deteve: abriu a porta envidraçada e saiu novamente para fora, em direção ao bosque de pinheiros. Ao chegar à colina, parou. De lá tinha uma boa visão da Villa e não conseguia ver Jasper. Possivelmente ele desistira de procurá-la. Seu coração retomava o ritmo normal mas, mesmo assim, não pretendia sair tão cedo de seu esconderijo.

Pouco mais tarde, Alice ouviu o ronco do motor do Mercedes e ficou acompanhando a trajetória do carro, que seguia em direção ignorada, com Jasper ao volante.

Alice passou a manhã toda no pinheiral, certa de que lutava contra o tempo. Não dava mais para continuar evitando um reencontro com Jasper. Inevitavelmente, ele voltaria para o almoço. Mas não voltou. Alice gostaria de saber um pouco de grego para perguntar a Emily aonde o patrão tinha ido.

Já no quarto, ao abrir uma gaveta da cômoda para pegar um lenço limpo, viu o maio marrom. Emily devia tê-lo guardado, depois de seco. Ia fechar de novo a gaveta, quando ocorreu-lhe uma idéia. Se Jasper não viera almoçar, era porque só voltaria à noitinha, e ela poderia usufruir daquela praia solitária sem ser perturbada. Fazia um calor de rachar e aquela água cristalina e fresca era uma tentação irresistível.

Pouco depois Alice já estava na praia, de maio, com o vestido por cima, o chapéu que Jasper lhe dera, enfiado na cabeça, e as sandálias na mão. Antes de entrar na água precisava fazer a digestão do almoço e, procurando uma sombra, sentou-se na areia, entregando-se a seus devaneios.

Teve pouco tempo para divagações: olhando para a Villa, viu que não só Jasper tinha voltado, como também caminhava a passos largos para o lugar onde ela estava.

Instintivamente, Alice quis sair correndo. Mas não podia passar o tempo todo fugindo dele. Jasper se aproximou, lépido, com seu porte atlético e seguro. Parou a menos de um metro dela, o que a obrigou a virar a cabeça para trás a fim de encará-lo, sem saber o que dizer.

— AIô, Alice Cullen — cumprimentou ele, com seu sotaque ainda mais acentuado.

— Não se importa que eu lhe faça companhia?

— Pensei que tivesse saído — disse ela, muito vermelha, olhando para o lado oposto.

— Realmente, precisei sair. Fui procurá-la para levá-la comigo, mas não a encontrei, nem no seu quarto.

— É que eu... — Alice ficou procurando uma explicação, mas não precisou esforçar-se muito, pois ele logo mudou a conversa.

— Não perdeu nada de interessante. Você até iria se aborrecer em ter que ficar esperando por mim, pois tive que tomar uma série de providências para meu tio. Só teria mesmo aproveitado o passeio de carro.

— Tio?

Alice pôs em destaque a única palavra que poderia desviá-lo de perguntar por que fugira dele. Jasper começou a contar que recebera um telefonema na noite anterior, antes do jantar, comunicando que seu tio sofrera um acidente de carro e que precisava ser removido para um hospital com urgência.

— Peço desculpas por deixá-la jantar sozinha. Ter jantado sozinha era bem menos importante do que o fato de Jasper estar se esquecendo de todos os seus temores, de todas as suas reivindicações, cativada pela simpatia que emanava dele.

— E seu tio? Como está ele?

— Oh, está bem. O único problema é que ninguém consegue mantê-lo quieto. Ele é um homem de negócios muito ativo, esperto, e apesar dos sedativos que tinha tomado, me deu uma lista de incumbências, e pediu que fizesse uma série de telefonemas e contatos comerciais que me tomaram a manhã toda.

Alice foi obrigada a sorrir, visualizando um velho matreiro, que apesar de acidentado não queria deixar a peteca cair.

— E quando foi vê-lo hoje pela manhã, ele estava melhor?

— Estava pondo todo o mundo louco — disse Jasper com um sorriso que ela considerou fascinante.

Desviou o olhar, procurando algo de interessante para dizer, mas tudo o que lhe ocorreu foi perguntar o óbvio.

— Então... você tem parentes que moram no norte da Grécia?

Mesmo que Jasper tivesse considerado a pergunta estúpida, não demonstrou, e até ampliou as informações.

— Somos uma família muito grande. Temos parentes espalhados pelos quatro cantos da Grécia. Na verdade, somos todos descendentes de macedônios. O ramo de meu pai se dedicou às companhias de navegação, o de minha mãe optou pela agricultura e pela indústria têxtil. Foi uma boa combinação, pois os industriais e fazendeiros só usam os nossos navios para exportarem seus produtos.

A satisfação expressa em seu tom de voz indicava que aquela era uma família unida e leal, até nos negócios que, pelo visto, deviam ser de âmbito internacional.

Timidamente, Jasper perguntou que papel ele desempenhava na organização, e soube que Jasper era o responsável pela obtenção de contratos no exterior. Foi por isso que ele havia estudado na Inglaterra, preparando-se para conhecer a fundo uma língua usada internacionalmente nas transações comerciais.

— Quantos idiomas você fala?

— Seis — respondeu ele, com naturalidade, como se fosse a coisa mais comum deste mundo.

Mas quando a viu arregalar os olhos, muito admirada, acrescentou.

— Na Grécia qualquer pessoa com uma instrução mediana fala, pelo menos, três idiomas.

Sentindo-se uma completa ignorante, Alice esticou os olhos para o mar, pensando que quando voltasse para casa, iria empenhar-se em aprender uma língua estrangeira. Precisara interromper os estudos na época do dramático incidente e fazia só um ano que recomeçara a estudar. Jasper continuou a discorrer sobre o assunto, contando que cursara duas universidades, uma na Inglaterra e outra na Grécia. Alice conseguia acompanhar facilmente o raciocínio dele. Podia até fazer comentários por conta própria. Isso demonstrava que, se seus estudos tinham sido prejudicados, sua inteligência não fora afetada. A sensação de estar em sintonia com Jasper proporcionou-lhe um agradável relaxamento e ela não se espantou quando ele propôs, de uma forma despreocupada e tranquila:

— Vamos nadar um pouco?

Apesar de gostar da idéia, ela foi sincera:

— Sinto muito, mas não sei nadar.

— Você não sabe nadar?

Mais uma vez Alice sentiu-se ignorante e incapaz.

— Nunca aprendi.

— Pois eu acho que nunca é tarde para aprender. Vá vestir o seu maiô, que eu lhe ensino.

— Você! — exclamou, começando a sentir aquela inquietude tão temida.

Jasper deu um sorriso aberto, pondo à mostra aqueles dentes brancos e perfeitos. Ela ficou tão confusa que começou a gaguejar:

—É que eu... eu já estou de maiô!

— Então, o que estamos esperando?

Ele desabotoou a camisa. Já de peito nu, começou a se livrar da calça e Alice virou a cabeça bruscamente para o outro lado. Jasper soltou uma sonora risada.

—É muito raro eu tomar banho de mar nu, na presença de mulheres. Pode olhar sem susto!

Ela foi virando a cabeça devagarzinho, mas não ficou totalmente tranquila: Jasper estava com um maiô preto tão pequeno que mais parecia uma sunga, deixando à mostra quase todo o seu corpo. Ele tinha o tórax vigoroso e moreno, com um triângulo de pelos negros que se afinava na altura do umbigo. As coxas eram musculosas e possantes. Não seria difícil adivinhar o restante.

Mesmo sentindo-se examinado dos pés à cabeça, Jasper não se perturbou. Era evidente que não se envergonhava de mostrar o físico. E, francamente, ele tinha razões de sobra para se orgulhar do próprio corpo. Quem encabulou foi Alice.

— Eu vou na frente, enquanto você se prepara — anunciou ele, como se soubesse que ela não teria coragem de tirar a roupa na sua presença.

Por algum tempo Alice continuou sentada, acompanhando com os olhos aquele andar ágil e gracioso como o de um felino. De repente, com um mergulho Jasper se atirou ao mar e saiu nadando velozmente. Será que algum dia ela chegaria a nadar com tanta perfeição?

Distraidamente, sem tirar os olhos das evoluções de Jasper, Alice começou a desabotoar o vestido. Como se estivesse pisando em ovos, percorreu o trecho de areia quente e foi entrando na água aos poucos, até que a superfície batesse em sua cintura.

O fato de não saber nadar jamais havia preocupado Alice, mas agora ela invejava a liberdade de movimentos de Jasper, que gozava daquele mar em toda sua plenitude. Como fizera dois dias antes, ela começou a bater na água, sem sair do lugar. E não sentiu embaraço algum quando Jasper, emergindo de um mergulho, apareceu bem à sua frente. Entretanto, quando ele olhou para o seu busto, exposto acima do nível da água, Alice começou a ficar angustiada. Não sabia se aquele nervosismo era provocado pelo receio de ser tocada por um homem ou pela perspectiva de sua primeira aula de natação.

— Jasper...eu... eu mudei de idéia.

Começou a sair do mar, saltitando, com todas as forças de suas pernas. Mas duas mãos seguraram seus ombros, impedindo-a de ir adiante. Ele deve ter sentido o tremor que a percorreu toda, pois exclamou, muito admirado:

— Theos! Você está tremendo como se estivesse com maleita! — e dando outra interpretação à tremedeira, continuou, persuasivo. — Não precisa ter medo, pethi. Pode confiar em mim. Prometo que não deixarei que se afogue. Então? Quer ou não quer aprender a nadar?

Ela desistiu de voltar à praia, ainda em dúvida se era o apelo daquela voz que a retinha ou a vontade de conquistar a mesma liberdade de movimentos que Jasper tão bem demonstrara.

— Oh, sim, quero.

Era tudo o que ele desejava ouvir. Virando-a de frente para ela, fitou-a bem dentro dos olhos.

— Não seja covarde, garota! Nunca uma aluna minha morreu afogada!

O pavor que Alice sentia agora era porque estava de bruços, com o rosto quase submerso e os pés erguidos, sem qualquer apoio. Fez uma careta e ele recomendou, com toda a calma:

— Relaxe o corpo, Alice. Não vou deixar que você afunde.

Plenamente confiante nele, ela se abandonou ao prazer de boiar e, apesar da deselegância que cumpriu as instruções, começou a bater os pés compassadamente. Já nem sentia mais aquelas mãos que a sustentavam pelo abdomêm. Concentrou-se para executar, da melhor forma possível, as ordens que ia recebendo. Estava adorando a aula e teve a impressão de que ainda não tinham passado nem dois minutos, quando ele anunciou:

— Acho que por hoje chega.

Desapontada, Alice fez um movimento brusco, a título de protesto pegando-o desprevenido. Por uma fração de segundo Jasper a soltou e ela afundou. Mas nem houve tempo para desesperar-se, pois logo Jasper a pescou de volta, colocando-a de pé, junto dele, e rindo do esforço que Alice fazia para recuperar o fôlego.

Logo ele parou de rir. Alice sentiu que a mão que a cingia pelas costas retesou-se. Só então deu-se conta de que o medo de submergir tinha impelido seu corpo para o dele, que seus seios se esmagavam de encontro àqueles pelos negros, e que as pernas de ambos se encostavam na altura das coxas. Aquele espasmo nervoso da mão que a segurava mostrava que Jasper também estava ciente na proximidade dos dois corpos.

Olhou-o com receio, quase atônita, ao perceber que provocara nele uma evidente excitação sexual. E essa constatação acabou com o controle dela. O antigo medo juvenil adquiriu proporções assustadoras e Alice começou a debater-se, a empurrá-lo, desesperada. Imediatamente ele a libertou. Ela procurou se acalmar pensando que talvez tivera alucinações e imaginara ter despertado um desejo tão intenso em Jasper.

A voz dele soava perfeitamente normal e destituída de emoção, quando comentou:

— Você se saiu muito bem, por ser sua primeira lição.

Será que um homem podia passar da excitação para a normalidade tão rapidamente?

— Prometi que não a deixaria afogar-se — continuou ele. — Você deveria ter mais confiança em mim, Alice.

Chegando ao trecho de areia branca, ela se abaixou para apanhar o vestido, mas Jasper aconselhou:

— Seria melhor que secasse ao sol, antes de se vestir.

Vendo que Jasper estendia-se no chão quente e fechava os olhos aparentemente esquecido dela. Alice ficou indecisa. Seria mais fácil e prudente pegar a roupa e voltar para o confinamento de seu quarto, mas duvidava se era isso mesmo o que queria.

Não era. Alice deixou o vestido no mesmo lugar e sentou-se ao lado daquele corpo moreno e molhado, onde gotas de água salgada brilhavam sob os raios do sol. Jasper moveu as pálpebras, indicando que não estava dormindo, mas apenas relaxando. O rosto sereno e descontraído mostrava que ele estava se deliciando com o repouso.

Alice fitou aquela boca sensual, mas logo desviou o olhar para o mar distante. Em algum momento daquele mesmo dia, deveria tomar a iniciativa de oferecer-se a ele! Mas como poderia fazer uma coisa dessas? Jasper estava irredutível. Da primeira vez em que tentara dissuadi-lo, ela fracassara. Perderia seu tempo se tentasse de novo. A única coisa que conseguiria fazer era irritá-lo. E isso ela não queria, de jeito algum. Depois de uns cinco minutos de reflexão, Alice chegou à conclusão de que estava resignada a aceitar o inevitável.

Para minimizar o sofrimento que aquela decisão lhe causara, procurou concentrar seus pensamentos nas qualidades de Jasper. Como ele tinha sido simpático e bondoso durante o passeio da véspera! Talvez aquela rendição não fosse um sacrifício tão grande assim. Além disso, ultimamente ela se tornara bem mais corajosa e desinibida.

Com o coração batendo aceleradamente, Alice tornou a fitar Jasper, que ainda estava de olhos fechados. Parecia completamente alheio à sua presença, mas devia estar sabendo que ela não voltara para a Villa. Mais uma vez ela analisou o rosto dele, sentindo-se quase hipnotizada pela beleza dos traços.

Mas, apesar de seus propósitos corajosos, de seu conformismo com o destino que a esperava, repentinamente, Alice admitiu que jamais conseguiria bater naquela porta de comunicação e dizer, a sangue-frio: "Estou aqui. Possua-me!" Sentiu o estômago revirar só de pensar nisso, e chegou a ranger os dentes no esforço de não seguir o impulso que a impelia a sair dali, correndo como uma desvairada.

Ainda era dia. Se Alice precisasse tomar alguma iniciativa, se quisesse ao menos derrubar alguma das barreiras que a impediam de dar aquele passo definitivo, seria melhor que o fizesse à luz do sol. Como seria um beijo, livre do pavor do trauma?

— Jasper... — começou ela a dizer e teve um sobressalto quando o viu abrir os olhos. Mas, controlando-se, fez um pedido que nunca imaginara poder fazer. — Jasper, me dê um beijo.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e viu um rosto pegando fogo de tanta vergonha,

— Não — respondeu ele, secamente, e voltou a cerrar as pálpebras.

Aturdida, Alice sentia-se mortificada por aquela rejeição. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia do quanto lhe custara fazer aquele pedido! E Jasper o recusara assim, com uma indiferença total. A humilhação logo se transformou em raiva. Era uma fúria tão violenta que ela teve até vontade de esbofeteá-lo. Agora ele parecia tão ausente... Talvez tivesse caído no sono. Que desaforo!

Mais uma vez Alice sentiu-se tentada a sair correndo para o quarto. Dessa vez não era por medo, mas por ressentimento. E se seguisse aquele impulso, precisaria esperar pela noite, para ter outra oportunidade de um prólogo amoroso. Sem conter-se, insistiu:

— Por que não quer me beijar?

Ele respondeu, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos.

— Se não me falha a memória, combinamos que você deveria tomar todas as iniciativas.

Ela ficou tão surpresa que sua cólera voltou à tona com mais violência ainda. Olhou com ódio para aquele rosto impassível, mas quando seus olhos se detiveram na boca de Jasper, toda a raiva, todo o ressentimento desapareceram. Algo dentro dela exigia com urgência o toque daquela boca. Era uma coisa compulsiva e incontrolável.

No entanto, agora parecia que ele realmente adormecera. Quase num sussurro, Alice perguntou:

— Você está dormindo?

— Não, não estou dormindo — mas continuou de olhos fechados, ao acrescentar. — Estou aqui, às suas ordens, prontinho para ser seduzido.

Aquela boca que ela olhava fixamente fez um repuxo para o lado, dando a impressão de que ele estava rindo dela.

— É que eu nunca beijei ninguém — confessou Alice, ruborizada.

Só então Jasper abriu os olhos, desmesuradamente. Estava assombrado com aquela informação. Em seguida, fez uma cara desconfiada, como se quisesse dizer-lhe: "Vá contar isso para a vovozinha". E voltou a fechar as pálpebras.

Ainda com o rosto vermelho, Alice abaixou a cabeça sobre a dele, assumindo aposição prévia para um beijo.

— Coragem, garota! — incentivou ele, de olhos fechados. — Vá em frente!

O máximo que ela conseguiu fazer foi roçar-lhe os lábios, de leve. Mas Jasper continuou apático. Alice debatia-se entre duas emoções conflitantes: gostara daquele contato excitante, mas ficara magoada pela indiferença dele. Levada pela mesma compulsão anterior, agora redobrada, tomou coragem e encostou os lábios sobre aquela boca tão perfeita, deixando-se ficar assim por algum tempo, à espera de uma reação.

A reação de Jasper foi encará-la, muito surpreendido. Alice chegou a perder a voz, mas ele não pareceu ter o mesmo problema.

— Isso é o melhor que você sabe fazer? — perguntou Jasper.

Alice sentia-se mais desajeitada do que nunca.

— Eu já lhe disse. Não sei como é que se beija — e, com despeito, completou: — Também, beijar você é o mesmo que beijar uma pedra!

Jasper espremeu os olhos e soltou uma risadinha brejeira.

— Por que não experimenta de novo?

— Mas você não vai... não vai... — tentou dizer, já tremendo, relembrando o momento em que desmaiara em seus braços.

— Não vou fazer nada que você não queira que eu faça — garantiu ele, mantendo-se imóvel.

Os sininhos que sempre repicavam na cabeça de Alice, avisando-a do perigo, tocaram estridentemente. Mas ela não lhes deu ouvidos. Ansiava por sentir novamente o calor e a maciez daqueles lábios.

Para seu desapontamento, porém, a terceira tentativa pareceu-lhe igual às duas primeiras, e estava prestes a suspender a cabeça quando sentiu que os lábios dele começaram a mover-se. Assustada, quis retrair-se, mas Jasper segurou-a pela nuca firmemente.

— Tudo bem, fique calma.

Devagarzinho, ele começou a esfregar os lábios sobre os dela, aumentando a pressão, cada vez mais Alice começou, a gostar da sensação de ser beijada. Sem pressa, ele a fez deitar-se sobre a areia e as posições se inverteram. Os movimentos agora eram mais intensos, embora, Jasper mantivesse as mãos inertes, sem tocá-la. Instintivamente, ela fechou os olhos, inebriada. Nesse momento, Jasper afastou a cabeça e exclamou:

— Theos! E eu que não acreditava que você nunca havia sido beijada!

— Eu... eu acho que estou gostando — disse Alice, timidamente.

Jasper sorriu.

— Acha? Por quê? Não tem certeza?

— Sim, tenho certeza.

Ele riu, com satisfação. Completamente envolvida, ela teve a ousadia de pedir mais.

— Beije-me... beije-me de novo, sim?

— Desta vez, não fique assim, tensa, de boca fechada. Relaxe e deixe o resto por minha conta.

Alice sentiu novas sensações explodirem dentro dela. Sem perceber, entreabriu os lábios e entregou-se a um beijo intenso, penetrante e devastador, que parecia não ter mais fim. O mais incrível é que ela também começou a sondar a maciez úmida e oculta daquela boca com a mesma sofreguidão de Jasper.

De repente, as mãos dele saíram de sua inércia e começaram a agir. Ele a apertou contra si, segurando seus ombros nus. Mas, com o coração disparando loucamente, ela o rechaçou.

— Tudo bem com você? — perguntou Jasper, sem mostrar afobação.

— Tudo bem.

Na verdade, Alice não tinha tanta certeza disso. Seu corpo parecia estar pegando fogo por causa daquela sensação totalmente desconhecida para ela. Apesar de perturbadora, era uma emoção deliciosa.

Dessa vez, foi ela quem procurou os lábios dele, apertando-os contra sua boca. As mãos que agora acariciavam suas costas, os braços e o pescoço, não mais a repugnavam. Se dependesse dela, teria passado o dia todo ali, entregue àquelas carícias.

Jasper desprendeu os lábios dos de Alice e começou a dar-lhe leves beijos pelo pescoço, nos lóbulos das orelhas, junto ao decote do maio. Suas mãos continuavam ativas, até que ele abaixou-lhe a alça, expondo o seio intumescido pela excitação, para que sua boca se apossasse daquela carne alva e macia.

Alice nem acreditava que aquilo pudesse estar acontecendo. Parecia estar sendo queimada viva numa fogueira. Arquejando, empurrou a cabeça de Jasper e, num esforço supremo, conseguiu pôr-se de pé, olhando-o, horrorizada.

— Oh, meu Deus!

— Não tenha medo. Eu...

— Você... você... — Alice procurava desesperadamente algo que exprimisse toda a sua revolta, não tanto contra ele, mas contra ela mesma, reconhecendo que quase fora levada a se entregar.

— Oh, meu Deus! O que fui fazer!

Ao ver Jasper dar um passo à frente para tentar acalmá-la. Alice virou-se bruscamente e fugiu em desabalada carreira.

* * *

_**Obrigada pela review Katharyna. **_

_**Até o próximo Capítulo.**_

_**Beijinhus.**_

_**Taty, xD.**_


	7. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Alice alcançou o quarto respirando com dificuldade, o corpo trêmulo, o coração alvoroçado. Segurou-se na borda da cama, quase em estado de choque. Mas seu abalo não se devia a Jasper. O que mais a estarrecia era aquela nova pessoa que despertara dentro dela, assim como uma borboleta que sai do casulo, sob o sol vivificador da Grécia.

Vinha sentindo uma insatisfação crescente pela pessoa que ela havia sido antes de sair da Inglaterra. E, em menos de uma semana, uma nova personalidade aflorava das profundezas de seu ser. Uma personalidade capaz de ter vontade própria, de rebelar-se e até de ter explosões temperamentais. Agora, descobria mais uma faceta dessa nova criatura: gostava de beijar e de ser beijada. Alice despertava também como mulher.

O gesto audacioso de Jasper, desnudando seu seio, acariciando-o e beijando-o, provocara-lhe um desejo de ser tocada não somente ali, mas pelo corpo todo. Seria mesmo ela, Alice Cullen, que sentia tal vontade? Seria ela a mesma moça que, desde aquela noite, há cinco anos, vivia escondendo o corpo como se fosse algo vergonhoso e intocável?

Sem poder controlar o tremor. Alice sentou-se na cama, pois suas pernas já não a sustentavam. Agora, sua confusão mental era provocada por uma única dúvida, se Jasper a desejara realmente. Qual seria o efeito que ela produzira nele? Aturdida, tinha apenas conhecimento de que ela o desejava, e dos efeitos que ele produzia nela.

Tentando controlar-se, mas ainda sentindo o corpo ardente de forma quase dolorosa, começou a pensar nos prazeres extremos que poderia alcançar quando aquela porta de comunicação fosse aberta, se ela pudesse entrar no quarto de Jasper sem problemas de consciência.

Em meio a esse devaneio tão secreto, chegou a empalidecer quando viu a figura de Jasper, junto àquela porta. Trazia na mão o chapéu, o vestido e as sandálias que ela abandonara na praia. Ele ficou ali, parado, apenas olhando para a palidez daquele rosto, para o tremor evidente daquele corpo e para a expressão transtornada dos olhos enormes de Alice.

— Você está precisando de um drinque. Aliás, nós dois precisamos — jogando os pertences sobre a cama ele ordenou. — Vista-se e vá se encontrar comigo no salão.

Seria preciso dar um tempo para que ela se refizesse antes de começar qualquer conversa com ele. Logo que Jasper saiu, Alice tomou uma ducha para livrar-se da areia que ainda estava grudada nas costas e nas pernas. Depois de vestida, sentiu que o tremor havia desaparecido, mas ainda persistia o constrangimento de ter que encarar ir. Não o queria encontrar na privacidade de seu quarto. Ainda não aprendera a conviver com sua nova personalidade apaixonada e temia não saber lidar com ela. Mais do que isso, não confiava nela.

Jasper estava de pé, junto à janela, quando Alice chegou muito nervosa, ao salão. Estava de copo na mão e os cabelos ainda úmidos indicavam que também tomara um banho antes de vestir a leve camisa azul-celeste de cambraia e a calça de linho branco.

Apesar de Alice ter chegado praticamente na ponta dos pés, ele pressentiu sua presença e desviou o olhar da paisagem, fitando aquelas faces ainda pálidas com a mesma sisudez de antes. Mas logo sua expressão suavizou-se.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Bem...

Indicando-lhe o sofá, ele convidou:

— Sente-se. Vou preparar uma bebida para você.

Ao pegar o copo que ele ofereceu, Alice sentiu um cheiro forte de conhaque e não se atreveu a beber. Mas Jasper estava a seu lado, vigilante, e insistiu:

— Vamos, Alice, tome! Você vai se sentir bem melhor.

Talvez intuindo que sua presença a inibia, Jasper voltou para perto da janela. Era um conhaque de primeira qualidade, que o velho Cullen teria apreciado, considerando um sacrilégio perder uma só gota. E se Jasper dizia que lhe faria bem, não tinha por que duvidar. Alice encarou o copo e tomou de um trago só. Jasper só voltou para perto dela quando a viu depositar o copo vazio em cima da mesinha. Ele sorria, complacente. Alice começou a se levantar, para voltar ao quarto, mas a voz de Jasper, apesar de serena, era taxativa e a deteve.

— Não vá embora, Alice.

—É... é que eu pensei... Bem, só vim porque você disse que eu precisava de um drinque.

— Sente-se!

Alice obedeceu sem protestar, mas seu coração disparou quando Jasper também resolveu se acomodar no sofá. Só ficou tranquila quando viu que ele deixara entre eles uma distância suficiente para uma terceira pessoa.

Por alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Jasper tinha os olhos fixos no copo que ainda segurava, como se procurasse inspiração para o que pretendia dizer.

Quando largou o copo sobre a mesa, Alice deduziu que ele já escolhera as palavras.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Alice. Por que você tem tanto medo dos homens?

Ela esperava por tudo, menos por essa pergunta, feita a queima-roupa. Engoliu em seco, antes de responder.

— Eu... eu...

— Não precisa ficar nervosa. Não vou fazer nenhum mal a você — ele a olhava como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos. — É muito importante para mim que você diga a verdade.

— Eu... — recomeçou ela, titubeante. — Eu não tenho medo...

Na verdade, Alice já não tinha medo de homem, desde que se tratasse de Jasper.

— Ora, Alice! — ele soltou um suspiro, aborrecido por ela estar mentindo. — Já testemunhei várias reações suas que me levaram a acreditar que essa sua fobia é genuína. Aliás quero me desculpar por ter chegado a essa conclusão só agora, fazendo você se submeter a situações vexatórias.

Ela ficou tensa, com o rosto vermelho, recordando as intimidades que tivera com Jasper na praia. E, a bem da verdade, apesar de ter gostado, comportara-se da mesma forma esquiva e arredia com que sempre reagira diante de contatos físicos com alguém do sexo oposto.

— Não sei o que leva você a pensar isso de mim — disse Alice, com uma bravura inesperada, talvez causada pela dose de conhaque que havia ingerido.

— Alice, Alice! Tudo me levou a essa conclusão. Não se esqueça de que tenho dois olhos e notei como você esconde o seu corpo por baixo desses vestidões. Vejo muito bem como você fica tremendo toda a vez que eu toco no assunto de sua visita ao meu quarto. Também vi quando desmaiou nos meus braços, só de imaginar que eu iria beijá-la. E quando esse beijo acabou acontecendo, com a maior naturalidade, você saiu correndo, como uma alucinada!

Alice pediu a Deus que ele mudasse logo de assunto. Por nada deste mundo queria confessar que fugira dele justamente por ter achado aquele beijo natural demais, tendo em vista seu temperamento arredio. Não disse uma palavra e Jasper continuou:

— Você estava em estado de choque quando fui devolver as suas roupas e presumo que ainda esteja um tanto abalada.

Para o seu próprio bem, Alice, precisamos esclarecer isso tudo.

— Por favor. Jasper, não quero falar sobre isso.

— Mas é preciso, Alice. Já lhe disse que é muito importante para mim... Para nós dois.

Por que ele insistia tanto? Talvez porque o código de honra da família o obrigava afazer com ela o mesmo que supostamente Emmett fizera com Rosalie, e saber do trauma de Alice poderia ser um entrave para o cumprimento daquela vingança. Jasper devia ser um homem suficientemente sensível para não chegar a tais extremos de crueldade. Uma esperança surgiu no coração dela.

— Jasper...

Ele chegou mais perto e segurou as mãos de Alice afetuosamente.

— Como é que você, uma jovem inglesa, já com dezenove anos, foi beijada pela primeira vez só hoje à tarde?

Subitamente, ela sentiu que não poderia manter aquele segredo macabro, enterrado por mais tempo.

— Fui atacada por um maníaco sexual quando tinha catorze anos — revelou ela.

Quando viu o choque que havia provocado em Jasper, não encontrou palavras para suavizar o impacto de sua declaração. Ele vociferou alguma coisa em grego e apertou as mãos de Alice de tal forma que ela pensou que seus ossos se quebrariam. Logo depois, controlando-se e aliviando o aperto, ele pediu com calma:

— Conte-me tudo sobre o que aconteceu, Alice.

— Não posso! — gritou ela, sacudindo violentamente a cabeça.

— Por favor.

— Não! Não posso!

— Por favor — repetiu ele.

De repente, Alice começou a falar. Parecia que sua voz vinha de além-túmulo e que ela estava fazendo a exumação de um cadáver enterrado há cinco anos:

— Nós morávamos num vilarejo isolado. Era uma comunidade rural, e como não tínhamos Biblioteca Pública, a não ser no centro da cidadezinha mais próxima, a cada quinze dias aparecia por lá uma perua, que fornecia os livros. Naquela segunda-feira, ninguém lá em casa quis ir até a perua. Mas como minha mãe estava interessada num livro muito requisitado, eu me ofereci para ir buscá-lo.

Alice hesitou, revendo aquela cena do passado com incrível nitidez, sem ânimo para prosseguir. Voltou-se para Jasper suplicante, pedindo com os olhos para poupá-la.

A fisionomia dele era bondosa, gentil e compreensiva. Alice pensou que ele permitiria que ela parasse naquele ponto. Mas, afagando-lhe as mãos, Jasper ordenou com firmeza:

— Continue, Alice.

— Havia uma fila enorme de gente, esperando a vez, como de costume. Mas eu não me importei. Encontrei duas colegas de escola e ficamos conversando até a hora da perua ir embora, esquecidas da vida.

Passou despercebido para Alice que, com aquela explicação, ela revelara que sempre fora uma jovem estudante perfeitamente normal.

— Eu sabia que iria me atrasar e chegar tarde em casa, mas não liguei para isso. Tinha conseguido o livro que mamãe tanto queria e ela não teria coragem de brigar comigo — a voz de Clara começou a falhar. — Para chegar em casa, eu precisava passar por uma alameda escura, ladeada por altos arbustos — ela já começava a se sentir nauseada. — Eu estava quase chegando ao fim da alameda, quando...

Sua voz falhou de vez. Alice apertou as mãos de Jasper com desespero.

— Você estava quase chegando... e o que aconteceu?

— Já estava escuro como breu e eu não tinha levado a lanterna. Alguém falou nomeio da escuridão: "Alô". Era uma voz masculina, e eu respondi "alô".

Ela apertava tanto as mãos de Jasper que suas unhas penetravam na pele dele.

— Você retribuiu o cumprimento dele? — perguntou Jasper.

— Mas logo em seguida... — a voz de Alice esganiçou-se e as mãos agitaram-se convulsivamente, agarrando Jasper pela manga da camisa. Seus olhos se abriram desmesuradamente. Agora, porém, precisava ir até o fim. — Levei um soco... fui espancada... atirada ao chão... pisoteada...

Alice ainda conseguiu ver que Jasper ficara branco como cera, mas sentiu uma tontura e deitou-se no sofá.

Quando reabriu os olhos, encontrou-o ajoelhado perto dela, esfregando-lhe os pulsos, com uma mecha de cabelos negros caida sobre a testa molhada de suor.

— Foi por isso que seu irmão ficou fora de si e me ofendeu aos gritos pelo telefone — disse ele. — E é por isso que Caius está passando uns maus bocados com ele.

Alice ainda se sentia tonta, mas já readquirira o auto uma necessidade imperiosa de ficar sozinha, no refúgio de seu quarto.

Como se fosse a lembrança de um sonho, tinha uma vaga idéia de ter contado tudo a Jasper. Paciência. Fizera o que tinha que ser feito. Só não compreendia por que Jasper continuava a fitá-la interrogativamente, como se quisesse saber mais alguma coisa. Que coisa? Ele tinha conseguido arrancar tudo dela!

— Alice... — disse Jasper paternalmente. — Alice... ele... ele a violentou, pethi?

Alice intuiu que pethi devia ser um termo grego usado para tratar as crianças. Já fora chamada assim, durante a aula de natação. Talvez, aos olhos dele, ela não passasse de uma menina.

— Não — respondeu. — Isso não chegou a acontecer. Como era tarde, meu pai ficou preocupado e resolveu me procurar. Deve ter ouvido os meus gritos no momento em que fui atacada. Quando eu já estava sem forças para gritar, vi o facho de luz de uma lanterna e o vulto de meu pai que arrancava o homem de cima de mim aos socos e pontapés. Eu estava salva, mas papai quase o matou.

— Quase! — toda a doçura do olhar de Jasper desapareceu.

Pela cara que ele fez, com toda a certeza aquele crápula teria morrido em suas mãos.

— Mas esse nothos foi processado?

Nothos devia ser o adjetivo apropriado para um homem daquela espécie, pensou Alice em seu atordoamento.

— Não, não foi. Na época, fiquei muito doente e tia Renee, que é médica, aconselhou meus pais a não meterem a polícia no meio, pois isso só poderia prejudicar a minha recuperação. Além disso, não haveria provas para condená-lo.

— Você deve ter ficado muito traumatizada!

— Fiquei. Durante um ano não consegui mais falar.

Jasper ensaiou um gesto como se fosse estreitá-la nos braços para dar-lhe conforto, mas pareceu pensar melhor e desistiu.

— E esse homem foi deixado assim, solto, sem qualquer castigo?

— Sim. Ouvi conversas dos meus parentes e soube que todos estavam preocupados que ele pudesse fazer o mesmo com outras meninas. Ele era um tipo conhecido, pois trabalhava como colono numa das fazendas vizinhas. Um ano mais tarde, eu soube pelo jornal que ele morreu num acidente com um trator. Só então é que recuperei a fala.

Emocionalmente exausta e não tendo nada mais a relatar, Alice ergueu-se no sofá.

— Agora gostaria de ir para o meu quarto, Jasper.

Ele sorriu, solidário, de um jeito que aqueceu o coração de Alice.

— Naturalmente. Seria mesmo bom que você dormisse um pouco até a hora do jantar.

Jasper se levantou, dando espaço para que ela pudesse fazer o mesmo. Mas, ao pousar os pés no chão, Alice cambaleou e ele a amparou rapidamente. Enviando-lhe um olhar leal e sincero, ele se ofereceu para levá-la no colo.

— Você não precisa ter medo de mim, Alice. E foi nos braços de Jasper que ela chegou até a cama, onde ele a colocou gentilmente, ajudando-a a tirar as sandálias e cobrindo-a com uma colcha.

— Agora descanse, pethi — recomendou carinhosamente, antes de ir embora.

A mente de Alice estava tão conturbada com as recentes emoções que o sono não veio. Começou a pensar como Jasper fora afetuoso e compreensivo para com ela. Não se arrependia de ter aberto seu coração. Só se admirava de como conseguira desabafar comum estranho. Também não compreendia como Jasper pudera mudar tanto, transformando-se de um demônio para quase um santo.

Não adiantava nada ficar deitada, sem poder dormir. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro lavar os cabelos, que estavam sujos de areia, pois queria apresentar-se decentemente na hora do jantar. Ao enxugá-los vigorosamente com uma toalha felpuda, continuou a pensar em Jasper. Certamente, agora que sabia de toda a verdade, ele não levaria adiante seu plano de vingança, fazendo-a pagar pelos supostos pecados de Emmet. E só então ela se lembrou de que há séculos não pensava no irmão.

Santo Deus! O que acontecera com ela nesse maravilhoso recanto do mundo? Como pudera despreocupar-se com os perigos a que Emmet estava exposto? E como podia desejar tanto tornar a sentir o calor dos lábios de Jasper, agora que se livrara da obrigação de ter que se oferecer a ele?

Alice consultou o relógio: faltava ainda uma hora para o jantar. Precisava falar com Jasper logo que fosse possível, para saber o que ele pretendia fazer com Emmet. Se necessário, suplicaria para que não o castigassem.

Terminou de pentear os cabelos e procurou vestir-se com o maior capricho, dentro de suas poucas possibilidades. Em seguida, foi até o espelho, admirar o efeito. Para não parecer tanto uma pethi, conforme Jasper a chamava, resolveu passar o batom que ele lhe dera.

Ao olhar novamente para a imagem refletida no espelho, não reconheceu a moça que desembarcara daquele avião particular na segunda feira a noite. O sol bronzeara sua cútis pálida, realçando o dourado dos cabelos. Os lábios tinham adquirido um novo brilho e vitalidade. Seria apenas o efeito do batom ou era uma consequência dos beijos de Jasper? Corou com aquela lembrança, que estava se tornando frequente demais, e sentou-se na poltronazinha do quarto, à espera da hora do jantar.

Precisava esquecer de si mesma, de como um príncipe chamado Jasper Withlock conseguira despertar a Bela Adormecida que ela fora. Queria concentrar seus pensamentos apenas em Emmet.

Checou novamente as horas e seu coração disparou ao verificar que já era tempo de ir para a sala de jantar. Por incrível que parecesse, sua maior preocupação ao sair daquele quarto era por estar vestida com um daqueles vestidos que Jasper chamava de "sinos de igreja".

Logo que chegou ao hall, viu Jasper. Não pôde deixar de admirar aquele porte majestoso, quando ele se colocou ao lado da porta da sala, a fim de lhe dar passagem. Ele também pareceu admirado com a aparência luminosa dos cabelos recém lavados de Alice. Mas quando seu olhar descobriu aqueles lábios pintados, seu rosto endureceu e o sorriso murchou. Melindrada, ela o fitou interrogativamente. O que havia de errado? Onde fora parar toda a afabilidade daquele homem que, há tão pouco tempo, tivera a consideração de carregá-la nos braços para o quarto?

— Jasper... o quê... — ela começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por uma observação educada, embora fria:

— Queira passar primeiro.

Com isso, ele demonstrava estar mais interessado no jantar do que em manter uma conversa com ela no hall. Alice sentiu-se gelar por dentro. Fazendo uma cara muito solene e comedida, entrou na sala e tomou o lugar de costume. O que teria acontecido com ele? Todas as perguntas e pedidos que ela ensaiara fazer sobre Emmet ficaram engasgados na garganta.

Sam entrou em seguida e serviu o jantar em silêncio. Também em silêncio eles começaram a comer, e à medida que o tempo passava, aquela quietude ia se tornando cada vez mais opressiva e enervante. Quando foi servida a sobremesa, Alice estava com os nervos à flor da pele e, desastradamente, deixou cair a colher no chão. Muito vermelha, abaixou-se para pegá-la, mas Jasper a repreendeu, de um jeito brusco:

— Largue isso.

Sam acabou de servir o queijo de cabra ao patrão e depois, com um sorriso cortês, pôs uma colher limpa em frente à taça de salada de frutas com sorvete de Alice.

A vontade dela era virar a mesa, com sorvete e tudo, e ir trancar-se no quarto. Mas forçou-se a ficar firme. Esperou que Sam tirasse os pratos sujos e, com voz embargada pelo nervosismo, começou a falar.

— Jasper... — Talvez tivesse sido melhor tê-lo chamado de senhor Withlock, tendo em vista seu estado de espírito, mas ela foi em frente. — Jasper, há uma coisa que eu queria lhe pedir.

— Receio que tenha que esperar para eu dizer qualquer coisa. Preciso ir com urgência para o hospital.

Ela só teve tempo de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa, pois Jasper já se levantava, caminhando para a porta. Ainda bem que aquela cara emburrada não era por causa dela, pensou Alice. Ele devia estar preocupado com o tio.

Antes que ele saísse da sala, Alice tentou alcançá-lo, com um sorriso de simpatia.

— Oh, Jasper, sinto muito. Seu tio piorou?

O rosto de Jasper ficou ainda mais sombrio.

— Não. Ele está cada vez melhor.

Se ele a tivesse esbofeteado, Alice não se sentiria tão ferida. Sem nem olhar para seu rosto atônito, Jasper saiu, batendo a porta. Alice olhou para o lugar dele à mesa, agora vazio, vendo que o queijo estava intacto.

"Ele não suporta a minha companhia", pensou ela, desolada. Mas depois, um outro pensamento lhe ocorreu, ainda mais doloroso: certamente Jasper ficara nauseado com as revelações que ela fizera. Tanto, que nem sequer conseguira comer direito. Provavelmente ele andara refletindo sobre a história dela e devia ter suposto que a culpa daquela tentativa de estupro fora da própria Alice.

Lembrava-se de quando ele perguntara se ela havia retribuído o cumprimento do desconhecido. Talvez Jasper pensasse que, com isso, ela tinha dado confiança a um estranho. E quem sabe quantas outras coisas ele imaginara?

Talvez, na Grécia, as moças que eram vítimas desse tipo de atentado não recebessem a mínima consideração, sendo desprezadas e aviltadas como marginais. Jasper dissera que Rosalie não teria mais chances de fazer um casamento decente depois do que Emmet fizera com ela. Possivelmente, as vítimas inocentes de uma tentativa de estupro carregassem o mesmo estigma, pelo resto da vida.

Ela devia ter raciocinado melhor sobre os costumes e mentalidade dos gregos, antes de fazer aquelas revelações. Como se arrependia de ter falado demais! O desprezo de Jasper doía mais do que sal sobre uma ferida aberta.

Cabisbaixa, foi para o quarto e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem à vontade pelo seu rosto pálido. Relanceando o olhar para a porta de comunicação, Alice teve absoluta certeza de que Jasper não mais desejaria que ela o procurasse. Ele sentia nojo dela, essa era a dura verdade. Mas isso não a impediria de interceder por Emmet no dia seguinte. E o dia seguinte seria sábado, o prazo limite que ele lhe concedera.

Alice resolveu deitar-se, mas não conseguiu adormecer. Quando olhou o relógio pela centésima vez, viu que já era meia-noite. Que estranho horário teria aquele hospital, onde estava internado o tio de Jasper, para permitir visitas tão prolongadas? E quem garantia que ele estava no hospital? Talvez estivesse se distraindo com alguma mulher. Uma mulher elegante, sofisticada e imaculada! Imaculada? Duvidava muito que, para divertir-se, Jasper fosse procurar uma virgem! A idéia de que ele estivesse dormindo com outra mulher fez Alice ficar doente de ciúme.

Emocionalmente arrasada com tudo o que passara naquele dia tumultuado, apagou a luz da mesinha de cabeceira e acomodou melhor a cabeça no travesseiro. Dois minutos depois, tornou a erguer a cabeça, ouvindo o barulho dos pneus de um carro sobre o cascalho da alameda. Deixou tombar novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e logo pegou no sono.

Alice conseguiu dormir por algum tempo, mas quando reabriu os olhos, o quarto ainda estava mergulhado na escuridão. Examinou o relógio: eram três horas da madrugada. Ela ansiava pela luz do dia.

"Feche os olhos e torne a dormir", disse para si mesma. Mas sua mente continuou ativa. Pensou na família distante, em Jasper, que á essa hora já devia estar dormindo no quarto ao lado. Pensou em Emmet. Eles iam espanca-lo se ela não conseguisse detê-los. Ela tinha que impedir isso a todo custo. Não podiam massacrar ele. Ela fora espancada uma vez. Mas não devia pensar nisso agora. Devia dormir, esquecer. Caiu numa sonolência agitada. Eles iam espancar Emmet. Ela estava sendo espancada... estava na alameda escura... aquele homem! "Oh, não! Pare! Pare! Não!", alguém estava gritando. Gritos horríveis! Gritos assustadores! Por que não paravam de gritar? "Pare! Por favor, pare!" Sentia-se apavorada. Alguém estava sendo torturado! "Oh,por favor, pare!" Por que ela não conseguia gritar? Estava de boca aberta, mas não conseguia emitir nenhum som. Ele iria espancá-la novamente...

* * *

**_Capítulo tenso.._**

**_Beijão minhas leitoras fantasma! _**

**_Taty Beward._**


	8. Cápítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

— Alice! Acorde, Alice!

Alguém a chamava pelo nome e a sacudia, livrando-a daquele terrível pesadelo. Banhada de suor, ela abriu os olhos e pestanejou, ofuscada pela luz forte.

— Você está salva, agapémene. Ninguém vai fazer mal algum a você — dizia Jasper, afagando a testa de Alice.

Ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ele estivera ali, tentando despertá-la. Mas não foi surpresa para ela que fosse Jasper, e não alguém de sua família, que estivesse a seu lado. A porta de comunicação estava escancarada e certamente seus gritos o tinham acordado. Ele ainda a segurava pelos ombros, e Alice pôde ver sua testa vincada por uma ruga. Queria acalmá-lo, dizer que estava bem, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios entreabertos.

— Theos! — exclamou Jasper, testemunhando o esforço que ela fazia para falar. —Fale comigo, Alice! Pelo amor de Deus, diga alguma coisa!

Ela mexeu os lábios, mas continuou muda, sentindo um medo terrível de nunca mais poder falar. As mãos que seguravam seus ombros tornaram a sacudi-la.

— Tente, Alice, tente! — suplicou ele, parecendo estar sentindo o mesmo medo que a atormentava.

Ela inspirou fundo e, quando soltou o ar dos pulmões, ouviu-se um som sincopado.

— Oh, Jasper! — conseguiu por fim dizer. E começou a soluçar.

— Graças a Deus! — ele embalava Alice nos braços como se ela fosse um bebezinho. — Agapémene, agora sim você está bem.

Alice sentia-se reconfortada, mas não conseguia parar de chorar. Tinha medo deque ele se fosse, deixando-a no escuro. Mas, por algum tempo, Jasper continuou a ninar aquele corpo trêmulo e soluçante. Sem saber ao certo o que dizia, Alice começou a se desculpar.

— Não foi por minha culpa. Eu... eu não pude evitar...

Jasper tentou acalmá-la. Com uma mão suspendeu seu corpo pela cintura e, com a outra, começou a alisar as mechas de cabelo que caíam sobre a testa dela. Alice ficou ainda mais agitada.

— Não fui eu! Não pode me condenar!

— Condená-la por que, Alice?

— Eu fiz que você ficasse enojado quando contei aquelas coisas a meu respeito. Você pensou que eu tivesse culpa... Você foi horrível comigo, na hora do jantar. Tratou-me com desprezo, pensa que não percebi? Mas eu não pude evitar! Ele me espancou, e...

Jasper despejou uma torrente de palavras em grego e, sem largá-la, afastou-se um pouco, para poder ver melhor aquele rosto aflito.

— Alice, minha querida e pequena Alice... — disse carinhosamente, voltando a falar em inglês. — Eu não estava bravo com você. Como poderia, minha pobre criança?

— Não?

— Estava bravo, é verdade, mas não por sua causa. Foi porque seu pai não acabou de vez com aquele desgraçado. Eu teria estrangulado aquele homem!

— Mas... durante o jantar...

— Perdoe-me. Fui mal-educado. Tudo aquilo que você contou me deixou perturbado. Sei que fiz você passar por maus momentos, forçando-a a se abrir comigo. Esse pesadelo foi o resultado da minha teimosia. Eu receava que algo semelhante pudesse acontecer e queria que você fosse dormir com a mente tranquila. Por isso, achei melhor não falar mais nada que pudesse perturbá-la ou atemorizá-la. Saí de casa de propósito, para voltar só quando você já estivesse dormindo.

Aconchegando Alice em seu peito, Jasper acariciou aqueles cabelos dourados, úmidos de suor. Toda aquela ternura teve o poder de dar um grande alento a ela, a ponto de fazer-Ia esquecer-se de si mesma. Agora, estava penalizada pela angústia de Jasper, que se julgava culpado pelo seu sofrimento.

Jogando as pernas para fora da cama, ela sentou e procurou melhorar sua aparência.— Jasper... Não foi por sua causa que eu tive esse pesadelo — talvez aquela afirmação não fosse totalmente verdadeira, assim mesmo ela prosseguiu. — Venho sofrendo de pesadelos há muitos anos. Até que, ultimamente, isso tem acontecido com menos frequência — ele não parecia convencido, não adiantava insistir sobre aquele ponto. — Olhe, agora estou bem, não se aflija.

Alice queria dar a entender que poderia ficar sozinha, sem problemas.

— Você tem uma camisola limpa?

A pergunta inesperada pegou-a de surpresa.

— Tenho, na primeira gaveta da cômoda, mas...

— É que essa está toda molhada — disse ele, abrindo a gaveta.

Só então ela se deu conta de que estava usando apenas camisola, e toda ensopada de suor. Também notou que Jasper vestia só um robe de verão, curto, que deixava suas longas pernas morenas à mostra. Aquela seminudez fez Alice lembrar do momento em que desejara receber dele mais do que simples beijos. A excitante lembrança deixou seu rosto vermelho. Jasper já estava de volta com a camisola limpa e, ao vê-la assim, ruborizada, armou uma carranca.

— Tudo bem, Clara. Não pense que pretendo trocar a sua camisola. Vou deixá-la àvontade. Você mesma troca, logo que eu sair.

Jasper acendeu a luz do abajur, apagou a lâmpada forte do lustre e saiu pela porta de comunicação. Alice quis agradecer por ele ter vindo em seu socorro, mas a porta se fechou antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca.

Por um instante ficou parada, pensando em Jasper, no desejo traiçoeiro que sentira de ser beijada novamente. Era uma felicidade para Alice saber que era uma mulher normal, que não ficara permanentemente complexada pelo trauma que sofrera há cinco anos. Mordendo o lábio, ficou pensando se agora não estaria enveredando para o extremo oposto, mas logo tranquilizou-se. Não sentia aquilo por qualquer homem. Somente Jasper Withlock tinha o poder de provocar aquelas manifestações de sensualidade em seu íntimo.

Ainda estava acordada quando o dia começou a clarear. Ao desligar a luz do abajur, sorriu, comovida pelo cuidado que Jasper tivera em não abandoná-la no escuro.

Por mais meia hora ficou deitada, sem no entanto pegar no sono. Impaciente, resolveu ir até o salão, de onde poderia apreciar melhor o espetáculo do nascer do sol. Já havia incomodado Jasper o suficiente por aquela noite e, por isso, saiu do quarto pé ante pé, depois de ter vestido um penhoar.

Sorrateiramente, foi caminhando pelo corredor até o hall. Mas quando abriu cuidadosamente a porta do salão, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa: Jasper estava lá, ainda de robe, junto ao telefone. Na mesinha ao lado, havia um copo vazio e ele segurava o fone, como se estivesse esperando falar com alguém.

— Sinto muito — pensando que interrompera a conversa, Alice fez menção de sair, ele, porém, largou o fone, segurou-a pelo braço e convidou-a a ficar junto dele.

Hesitante, ela sentou-se no sofá.

— Estão demorando pra atender — disse ele, tornando a colocar o receptor junto ao ouvido.

— Talvez porque ainda seja cedo demais — retrucou ela, sorrindo.

Com a maior naturalidade, Jasper passou o braço pelos ombros de Alice, que nem se abalou. Era muito bom sentir aquele contato. Despreocupadamente, ele a puxou, encostando a cabeça dela junto ao peito cabeludo que o robe entreaberto deixava aparecer. Nesse momento, alguém do outro lado da linha deve ter atendido, pois ele começou a falar rapidamente em grego, fazendo breves pausas.

Quando desligou, Alice pensou, com frustração, que ele fosse largá-la. Mas Jasper se manteve na mesma posição.

— Você também não conseguiu dormir?

Em vez de dizer que tinha vindo para apreciar a alvorada, ela concordou. Sentiu o braço dele roçar suas costas e, depois, soltá-la.

— Que tal uma visita à cozinha de Emily? Estou com vontade de tomar alguma coisa quente e acho que você também está.

Muito contente, ela seguiu o até a cozinha, imaginando que ele fosse fazer café. Mas, talvez pensando na preferência dos ingleses, acabou preparando um delicioso chá, que ambos foram saborear, sentados frente a frente, à mesa da cozinha.

Alice não conseguia despregar os olhos da abertura do robe que exibia aqueles pelos negros, que ela sabia formarem um triângulo até o umbigo. Jasper deve ter percebido aquele olhar indiscreto, mas só depois que ela desviou a atenção para outro lado ele comentou:

— Se você se incomoda em me ver nestes trajes, espere um pouco que vou trocar de roupa.

Muito embaraçada, ela ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Oh, não precisa! — como ele olhava interrogativamente, reforçou. — É... È tão gostoso ficar aqui, assim, à vontade.

— É bom, não é? — concordou ele, sorrindo como se estivesse deliciado com o que ela dissera.

Alice estava quase terminando o chá e ficou pensando qual seria a melhor forma de prolongar aquele momento tão agradável. A única solução seria repetir o chá. Ela já ia pedir mais, quando Jasper comentou:

— Engraçado! Você não se mostrou nem um pouco curiosa em saber com quem eu estava falando ao telefone.

— Pensei que fosse um assunto de negócios.

Na verdade, não tinha pensado nada, ainda mais que aquela não era hora para tratar de negócios. Mas ocorreu-lhe que podia ser um telefonema internacional, com diferença nos fusos horários.

— Liguei para Caius.

— Caius? Seu irmão?

Imediatamente Alice sentiu mais uma pontada de remorso por estar ali, gozando daquela intimidade com Emmet, sem ao menos ter levantado o assunto do próprio irmão.

— Como está Emmet?... — começou a dizer.

— Caius vai levar seu irmão para Atenas ainda hoje pela manhã.

Ela teve um sobressalto.

— Você não vai... não vai... aquele castigo que você...

— Não vou poder castigá-la, Alice — Ele já não estava mais sorridente. —Agora que sei de tudo a seu respeito, nem posso pensar no que eu estava prestes a fazer. Já fiz você sofrer bastante e não me perdoarei nunca por isso.

— Você não me fez sofrer, Jasper.

Ele ignorou a negativa e estava por falar novamente, mas ela não o deixou prosseguir. Imaginando que a intenção dele era punir o irmão, em vez dela, e lembrando-se deque ele queria castigá-lo pessoalmente, perguntou ansiosa:

— Você também vai para Atenas?

— Vou me encontrar com Caius e seu irmão na casa dos meus pais.

Ela sentiu um frio na espinha e ficou sem um pingo de sangue no rosto.— Jasper, por favor! — suplicou. — Não machuque Emmet! Por favor, não faça isso!

Ela não queria voltar a ver uma expressão de rancor naquele rosto de traços tão bonitos. Ele vinha se comportando com tanta bondade, compreensão e ternura que chegou a se esquecer como podia ser duro e implacável.

— Vou tratá-lo com justiça — a maneira como falou deixava claro que não adiantaria ficar suplicando até a morte, pois Emmet receberia o tratamento merecido.

Foi como se tivesse dado uma facada no coração dela. Toda a alegria que sentira até então se evaporou. Ele se recusava a acreditar que Rosalie mentira para a família. Qualquer coisa que Emmet dissesse em sua própria defesa não seria levada em consideração. Era isso o que ele chamava de justiça?

— Jasper, deixe que eu vá junto!

Quem sabe pudesse interceder pelo irmão, testemunhar que era um bom rapaz...

— Não, Alice. Não seria aconselhável.

— Por quê?

— Poderá ser uma cena muito traumatizante para você.

Traumatizante? Oh, pobre Em! Desistiu de tomar outra xícara de chá e levantou-se abruptamente.

— Acho que vou voltar para o meu quarto.

— Já lhe disse que vou tratar seu irmão com justiça. Vá... vá para o seu quarto e tente dormir um pouco.

Ela se retirou altivamente, sem dizer uma palavra. Nem por um momento iludiu-se de que ele haveria de ouvir o que Emmet tinha a dizer. Dificilmente Jasper procuraria esclarecer tudo, permitindo, com o cavalheirismo que demonstrava em outras ocasiões, que ambos voltassem para a Inglaterra.

Voltar para a Inglaterra! Essa perspectiva varreu todos os outros pensamentos de sua cabeça. Não queria voltar, mas era necessário, era preciso voltar, pensou, ignorando os apelos do coração.

No entanto, não conseguiu ignorar por muito tempo o que este lhe dizia. Assombrou-se com aquela revelação: o norte da Grécia roubara metade deste coração, e a outra metade fora roubada por... Jasper! Não queria ir embora. Queria ficar ali, na Grécia, ao lado dele!

Olhou em torno, com ar aparvalhado. Como tinha sido cega! O amor por ele andara rondando por ali o tempo todo e não o enxergara! Agora que via claramente, não poderia mais abrir mão dele. A verdade era que estava perdidamente apaixonada por aquele homem! Um homem que, com seu rígido código de honra, estava disposto a usar de violência física contra seu irmão, disposto a massacrá-lo e mutilá-lo! Oh, como podia amar um homem desses?

Desesperada, se atirou de bruços sobre a cama e caiu num choro convulsivo. Mesmo que, com muita sorte, ele pudesse safar-se sem um arranhão, tinha certeza deque Jasper pouco se importaria com ela. Mas não podia ficar ali, inerte, entregue à sua dor. Insistiria com ele para levá-la também até Atenas.

Levantou-se da cama e foi tomar uma rápida ducha. Debaixo do chuveiro começou a pensar que a decisão de acompanhar Jasper a Atenas não fora motivada apenas pelo desejo de defender o irmão. O que ela queria mesmo era estar ao lado dele pelo maior tempo possível, pois qualquer que fosse o epílogo do caso de Em, logo precisaria dizer adeus para sempre à Grécia e a Jasper.

No entanto, quando saiu do quarto, ficou tremendamente desapontada ao saber, por intermédio de Emily, que ele já partira.

Aquele sábado foi o dia mais longo da vida den Alice. Almoçar estava fora de cogitação. Como poderia comer, se só Deus sabia o que estava acontecendo em Atenas? Não arredou pé da Villa, na esperança que Jasper ao menos telefonasse para contar o desfecho da história.

Durante aquelas intermináveis horas de espera, Emily aparecia de vez em quando para servir xícaras de chá e café, como se soubesse o que estava se passando. Mas quando o relógio de pêndulo bateu quatro e meia da tarde, não aguentou mais ficar dentro de casa. Saiu para dar uma caminhada pela praia, convencida de que Jasper não mais telefonaria. Sua mente estava tão impregnada de pensamentos sombrios que nem pôde apreciar o belo cenário, que ela mesma considerava uma obra-prima da natureza.

Fazia já uma hora que estava na praia, quando o ruído de um carro chegando despertou-a de seus devaneios lúgubres. Ela correu para a entrada da casa e parou repentinamente, aterrorizada, vendo que nenhum dos dois ocupantes do carro era Jasper. Um deles tinha uma leve semelhança com o homem que ela amava, apesar de não ser tão alto e bem proporcionado. O outro, era loiro, magro e, pelo aspecto, parecia estar inteiro sem qualquer marca de espancamento. Num impulso, ela se atirou de braços abertos na direção dele.

— Oh, Emmetl Emmet! — Ficou tão aliviada que suas pernas bambearam.

— Ele me garantiu que você estava bem. É verdade, Alice? Ele não...

— Estou bem, bem mesmo. Jasper foi um cavalheiro — sorriu, para enfatizar a afirmação. — E você? Você está...

— Fisicamente, não tenho nem um arranhão — interrompeu-a. — Mas toda essa história me pareceu um pesadelo. Eu não tinha como sair daquela maldita ilha, e mesmo que tivesse conseguido, nem saberia onde encontrar você. Eu fiquei... Deixe pra lá. Isso é o que menos importa. Só quero saber de você, Lice. Tem certeza de que está bem?

Ela precisou jurar que também saíra ilesa de toda aquela aventura, o que não era bem verdade. Mas não podia revelar ao irmão que estava com o coração partido. Aquilo era um segredo só dela.

De repente, ela percebeu um homem parado perto deles, esperando terminarem os abraços de carinho entre os dois irmãos. Emmet acompanhou a direção do olhar dela, sem saber se desejava ser apresentada a mais um grego até o fim de sua existência. Mas a boa educação foi mais forte e ele então apresentou Caius Withlock, o irmão de Jasper.

Contrariando sua antiga timidez com estranhos, estendeu a mão para aquele homem simpático e sorridente, que a apertou calorosamente.

— E... e Jasper, não voltou com vocês? — perguntou, tentando aparentar a maior naturalidade possível.

— Voltamos juntos até Thessalonikí — informou Caius. — Mas ele foi visitar nosso tio, num hospital da cidade.

— Oh, sim, eu sei — disse, decepcionada. E sua decepção aumentou quando Emmet anunciou que Jasper já tinha tomado as providências para que eles pudessem voltar para a Inglaterra naquela mesma noite.

— Hoje à noite? — Alice sentia suas últimas esperanças voarem para longe, junto com o avião.

— Não há razão para ficarmos — argumentou Emmet.

— Claro que não — era difícil reter as lágrimas, mas ela não podia chorar na frente deles.

— Então, acho bom eu ir arrumando a mala — disse, louca para ficar sozinha.

— Se não se incomoda, vou conversar um pouco com minha irmã, enquanto ela faz a mala — disse Emmet a Caius.

Alice tomou o rumo do quarto, tentando sufocar suas emoções. Não estava disposta a ser questionada pelo irmão e, quando começou a juntar as roupas, resolveu antecipar-se com as perguntas. Se não fizesse isso, a primeira coisa que Emmet gostaria de saber seria como Edward tinha permitido que ela partisse para a Grécia com um estranho.

— Por que não me conta o que aconteceu hoje em Atenas? Passei um dia de cão, sem notícias suas.

— Pois muito bem. Seja feita a vossa vontade — concordou, brincalhão, dando-lhe prioridade no inquérito.

— Mas vamos começar pelo começo — fez uma breve pausa, antes de continuar. — Bem, como você deve saber, fui acusado de ter embriagado Rosalie e de... bem, de tê-la seduzido.

Ele olhou para a irmã um tanto preocupado, querendo saber como ela encararia esse tipo de conversa.

— Sim, eu sei. Jasper me contou, mas eu disse que você seria incapaz de uma coisa dessas, a não ser que a moça consentisse.

Emmet pareceu grato por aquele comentário.

— Certo. Bem, vou passar por cima do fato de ter chegado à beira da loucura de tanta preocupação por você, e não entrarei em detalhes sobre a viagem de barco que fiz com Caius até Atenas. Também não vou descrever a casa suntuosa e mirabolante onde vivem os pais deles. Só vou dizer o mais importante: quando cheguei, aquela mentirosa da Rosalie estava lá.

— Rosalie? — Alice não imaginara que Jasper fosse colocar os dois cara a cara.

— Pois é. Logo que vi Rosalie, comecei a ficar mais confiante. Eu achava que nunca me dariam uma oportunidade para explicar tudo. Mas a presença de dela provava que Jasper estava determinado a saber de toda a verdade.

— Mas... mas ele parecia tão certo de que ela não havia mentido para os pais.

— No começo, eu também tive essa impressão. Fiquei muito admirado quando ele abaixou aquela crista de "Doutor Sabe-tudo" e pediu para que eu repetisse, palavra por palavra, a minha versão. E foi aí que eu repeti tudo o que tinha dito uma centena de vezes a Caius.

— Sobre o fato de você ter levado Rosalie ao seu apartamento?

— Isso não soa muito honesto, não acha? Eu mesmo admito que não. Mas como dizem por aí, as circunstâncias atenuam as culpas.

— Que circunstâncias foram essas. Em?

Ele sorriu, conformado.

— Está bem. Vou repetir tudo, pela centésima segunda vez.

Mas aquela foi a primeira vez que Alice ouviu tudo o que tinha realmente acontecido. Emmet estava passando pelas arcadas de um velho edifício, quando ouviu alguém chorando alto. Andou em direção ao som e encontrou uma moça perdida em lágrimas, sentada num degrau da escadaria. Não podia simplesmente virar as costas e deixá-la sozinha. Procurou saber o que estava acontecendo e, por sorte, a jovem falava em inglês.

A primeira coisa que a moça fez foi pedir a ele que a acompanhasse até a casa dela. Mas, antes de começar a andar, ficou desesperada, quase histérica. Ele pensou no pior, sabendo o quanto as moças gregas valorizam a virgindade, pois seu amigo James Brown já o prevenira a esse respeito.

— Você pensou que ela tivesse sido violentada? — perguntou Alice, calmamente.

Emmet confirmou, estranhando aquela calma, e continuou a narrativa.

— Não sabia o que fazer, mas achava que a família dela não ia querer envolver a polícia. Sentei-me ao lado dela e procurei acalmá-la, distraí-la. Comecei a dizer tudo o que me vinha à cabeça. Que eu estava de férias... falei sobre os nossos pais, sobre Edward, sobre o meu trabalho e sobre você. Oh, como me arrependo de ter falado tanto sobre você! A minha intenção era conquistar a confiança dela, pois se ela soubesse que eu tinha uma irmã como você, não iria pensar que lhe pudesse fazer algum mal. Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, Alice quis saber:

— E você conseguiu conquistar a confiança de Rosalie?

— Consegui, depois de ter gasto muita saliva. Então sugeri que seria melhor ela ir para casa. Mas todo o esforço gasto com o meu discurso foi em vão. Bem... nós não podíamos passar toda a noite ao relento, sentados naquele degrau. Além disso, achei que ela precisava de assistência médica. No apartamento, eu tinha telefone e uma garrafa de conhaque, que comprei de presente para papai. Ela pareceu mais propensa a ir até o meu apartamento do que em voltar para a casa dos pais. Lá, eu pude ver melhor que ela não tinha sofrido lesões corporais, como foi o seu caso. Fiquei mais tranquilo e comecei a achar que aquela hipótese de Rosalie ter sido violentada podia ser produto da minha imaginaçã interrogá-la, mas ela estava ainda tão nervosa que só consegui saber que tinha dezoito anos e nada mais. Abri a garrafa de conhaque e dei uma boa dose a ela para ver se relaxava os nervos e para que eu pudesse sugerir novamente que fosse embora para casa. Ela acabou concordando, mas não quis mais que eu a acompanhasse. Só usou o telefone para chamar um táxi.

— E você pensou que aquele fosse o final da história?

— Justamente. Depois de levá-la até o táxi, voltei para o apartamento e tomei uma dose extra de conhaque, prometendo a mim mesmo comprar outra garrafa para papai. Fui dormir um pouco alto e caí num sono profundo. Só acordei às três horas da madrugada, com dois brutamontes me arrancando da cama e juntando as minhas coisas numa mochila. Eles me levaram aos empurrões para o porto, onde embarcamos numa lancha.

— Você contou tudo isso a Jasper?

— Claro! E ainda disse-lhe poucas e boas sobre o que ele fez com você. Mas o que me impressionou realmente foi o jeito como ele caiu em cima da irmã! Que temperamento tem aquele homem! Oh, ele disse que sabia de tudo a seu respeito. Eu não quis acreditar, você nunca conseguiu se abrir com ninguém, nem lá em casa, sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite!

Aquilo soava mais como uma pergunta. Emmet estava querendo saber como um estranho conseguira iluminar o túnel escuro das recordações de sua irmã, mas Alice estava mais interessada em saber qual tinha sido a reação de Jasper com Rosalie.

— Você disse que ele deu uma bronca em Rosalie...

— E como! Aquele foi o primeiro sintoma de que eu não iria sair dali como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma jamanta! Ela não abriu a boca para me desmentir durante todo o tempo em que falei. Só ficou olhando para mim, com cara de sonsa. Caius estava na sala também, mas não deu palpite, e deixou que o irmão mais velho tomasse todas asi niciativas. Quando acabei de falar, Jasper me fez jurar que eu tinha dito a verdade. "Juro pela felicidade de Alice", eu respondi. E daí, ele se virou para Rosalie e perguntou se ela tinha alguma coisa a dizer.

— E ela tinha?

— De início, ficou inquieta, com aquela cara de tonta. Mas depois, emburrou e eu achei que ele nunca conseguiria que ela se retratasse. Para começar, ele falou com voz mansa, se ela confirmava tudo o que havia contado aos pais. Ela não falou nada, só fez que sim com a cabeça. Ainda calmo, ele perguntou se, nesse caso, eu merecia ser punido. Olhe, Alice, não me envergonho de dizer, mas naquele momento já me vi esquartejado por aquele gigante! Foi então que Rosalie ergueu a cabeça, como se fosse protestar, mas continuou muda como um peixe.

— Ela não...

— Não disse nada, nadinha! Eu me enfureci e comecei a chamá-la de mentirosa, mas ele mandou-me calar a boca. Depois, para minha surpresa, Jasper começou a dizer que não acreditava numa só palavra da história dela, e que por causa daquela invenção, quase tinha cometido o sacrilégio de deflorar você. A essa altura dos acontecimentos, não enxerguei mais nada. Pulei como um demônio da cadeira, disposto a quebrar a cara daquele depravado! Mas Caius me agarrou pelas costas e me obrigou a sentar. Rosalie começou a chorar desesperadamente e foi aí que Jasper perdeu as estribeiras. Fiquei até com pena da moça. Ele começou a berrar dizendo que ela não tinha consciência... que ele tinha... e que havia arriscado carregar, pelo resto da vida, o remorso de prejudicar uma moça que já aprendeu o quanto os homens podem ser animais! Nesse ponto, ele estava tão exaltado que começou a falar em grego. Rosalie respondeu em grego também, chorando e soluçando.

— Quer dizer que você ficou sem saber, afinal, se ela confessou a verdade ou não?

— Oh, sim, eu soube. Jasper esperou que a irmã parasse de soluçar e exigiu que ela repetisse tudo em inglês. "É o mínimo que você pode fazer pelo sr. Cullen", disse ele.

— E ela falou?

— Tudinho. Só que acabei morrendo de dó da moça.

Alice sorriu. Aquele irmão era mesmo um coração de manteiga. Mas quando ela ouviu a história de Rosalie, também ficou comovida. Em resumo, os pais queriam obrigá-la a casar com um pretendente da escolha deles, como é costume na Grécia. Mas ela se rebelou. Pertencia a um movimento feminista grego e não aceitava mais esse tipo de imposição. Queria seguir uma carreira profissional e só então se casaria com quem bem entendesse. O drama chegou ao auge quando o pai anunciou que, no dia seguinte, o futuro marido iria jantar com eles, acompanhado dos respectivos pais, para oficializarem o noivado. Houve uma confusão violenta e Rosalie acabou saindo de casa, desesperada.

— Foi quando você a encontrou?

— Quem me dera que nunca tivesse encontrado essa moça! Mas isso agora não vem ao caso. O fato é que quando ela voltou para casa, os pais estavam com os cabelos arrepiados de tanta aflição. Puseram Rosalie contra a parede, exigindo que ela contasse onde tinha estado aquele tempo todo. Ela é teimosa e birrenta como uma mula, disso fui testemunha quando Jasper a interrogou. Quando o pai disse que ela poderia ter sido assaltada, andando sozinha àquela hora da noite, foi que ela teve a brilhante idéia de contar que havia sido seduzida. Era uma boa escapatória para aquele casamento forçado, pois nenhum homem de boa família casaria com ela depois disso.

— Que malandrinha!

— Pois é. Mas tenho que ser justo com ela numa coisa: Rosalie não mencionou o meu nome, nem o meu endereço. Quanto a isso, ela foi discreta. Acontece que o pai tinha tomado nota da empresa e do número da chapa do táxi que a levou para casa. Foi fácil localizar o prédio de onde tinham feito a chamada. É um prédio pequeno, e também foi fácil me achar. Ela estava chorando como doida quando terminou de contar toda a história, mas os dois irmãos não se comoveram com aquelas lágrimas.

Alice podia imaginar a cara de Jasper ao descobrir as mentiras da irmã.

— E daí? O que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou ela.

— Jasper obrigou Rosalie a me pedir desculpas e quis falar comigo em particular.

Pobre Jasper! Seu orgulho tinha sofrido um grande golpe!

— Vamos, Alice. Vamos embora daqui — propôs Emmet, vendo-a à beira das lágrimas, sem nem desconfiar que ela estava sofrendo por causa de Jasper.

— Já estou quase pronta! — disse ela, forçando uma alegria que estava longe de sentir.

Quando Emmet saiu com a mala dela na mão. Alice olhou para o quarto pela última vez. Se ao menos ela tivesse tido a coragem de transpor aquela porta de comunicação! Mas agora era tarde. Tarde demais...

* * *

_**Que capítulo emocionante! O próximo com mais emoções!**_

_**Notícia triste, estamos na reta final. **_

_**Em breve com nova adaptação, desta vez com Rose e Emmet, meu casal preferido!**_

_**Ah, postei antes devido á ficar muitoo feliz em ver as reviews! Porem, o próximo não sei se conseguirei postar antes de dois dias.**_

**_Resposta_** _**de Reviews, com login por PM. **_

**Katharyna **

**Oi, Flor! Obrigada pela review, fico muitoo feliz de saber que está acompanhando a fic. Alice é loiríssima e inglesa, nessa fic. O Jass é grego e moreno. No caso, eu mudei as características físicas. Os próximos capítulos são maras.**

**Beijos..**

**Tatianne Beward, xD.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Emmet não teve chance de interrogar a irmã na presença de Caius. Acomodado no assento de trás do carro, com o irmão de Jasper ao volante e Alice ao lado dele, já estavam a caminho do aeroporto e ainda não tinha aparecido uma boa ocasião para continuar a conversa.

Para Alice, parecia impossível que nunca mais tornasse a ver Jasper. Seu coração implorava que lhe dessem uma oportunidade, uma única oportunidade para revê-lo. Mas tinha poucas esperanças de que ele fosse ao aeroporto. Mesmo que seu orgulho não tivesse sofrido tanto quanto imaginava, com a constatação das mentiras de Rosalie, Ela não acreditava que ele abandonasse o tio acidentado no hospital, só para ir se despedir dela. A memória levou Alice de volta àquela amanhã em que haviam ficado sentados no salão, quando ele a tinha abraçado carinhosamente... e ao chá que tomaram juntos na cozinha, numa agradável camaradagem. Ah, se ela soubesse que aquela ia ser a última vez que o veria, não teria saído de lá com toda aquela altivez e frieza!

Quando Caius entrou no desvio da estrada que levava ao aeroporto, Alice abandonou seus tristes pensamentos e procurou, com o olhar ansioso, o Mercedes conversível pelos arredores. Mas não o viu. Amargurada, reconheceu que o amor fazia com que as pessoas se tornassem pouco lógicas e muito imaginativas.

Caius e Emmet incumbiram-se de carregar a bagagem até o saguão. Depois, Caius os deixou a sós, vigiando as malas, e foi pessoalmente cuidar do embarque.

— Você parece tristonha, Lice — notou Emmet. — Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem?

Ela fez esforço para mostrar uma cara mais alegre. Naquele momento estava pensando se não seria o caso de pedir a Caius que se despedisse de Jasper em seu nome.

— Eu estou bem, Emmet. Estava só pensando que hora vamos chegar em casa.

— Eu também, mal posso esperar!

Caius voltou com uma porção de revistas.

— Para que você se distraia durante a viagem — ofereceu ele gentilmente, sorrindo amistoso para Alice.

Alice pegou as revistas e agradeceu, achando que Caius também tinha bastante charme. Tal como o irmão...

Começou a ensaiar mentalmente os termos do recado que queria enviar a Jasper. Mas, nesse momento, Caius começou a falar com Emmet, dizendo que eles já podiam se encaminhar para o portão de embarque. O avião estava pronto para a decolagem. Depois, despediu-se de ambos com um aperto de mão e desejou uma boa viagem.

A súbita aproximação de um grupo de turistas separou Alice do irmão, ele devia ter pensado que ela já fora na frente, pois logo desapareceu de vista, Caius deve ter suposto o mesmo, pois, acenando um último adeus a Emmet, começou a se afastar, rumo à saída.

Ela estava prestes a tomar também o seu caminho, quando estacou boquiaberta, vendo a cabeça de Jasper destacar entre o grupo. Sentiu que o sangue fugia de seu rosto e, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguiu sorrir. Jasper também estava muito sério quando a alcançou.

— Jasper, eu... — começou a balbuciar, na tentativa de dizer-lhe que não se aborrecesse por causa de Rosalie. Mas reconsiderou, achando que poderia ferir o orgulho dele ainda mais. — Eu... eu estou contente por você ter vindo — resolveu corrigir. E vendo que ele a olhava como se quisesse fotografar sua imagem na memória, concluiu com aquela bobeira que ataca as pessoas apaixonadas. — Não gostaria de ter partido sem me despedir de você.

— Quer dizer que me perdoa, Alice?

— Perdoar... você?

— Emmet deve ter contado que Rosalie mentiu.

Finalmente, Alice conseguiu sorrir.

— Oh, Jasper! É lógico que eu perdoo você! — exclamou, achando que não tinha nada o que perdoar, a não ser o fato dele não retribuir o seu sorriso.

— Você tem um coração muito bom — disse ele, amenizando o tom de voz. — Já está na hora da partida.

— É... está.

Ela sabia que deveria deixá-lo, que não havia mais nada a dizer. Jasper estendeu a mão e cumprimentou-a formalmente, deixando, em seguida, cair os braços ao longo do corpo. Chocada, Alice notou que ele cerrava os punhos nervosamente. Com certeza, precisara fazer um esforço enorme para sufocar seu orgulho e ir até o aeroporto.

Ela já não sorria, quando disse, com voz sumida:

— Adeus, Jasper — e virou-se para o portão de embarque.

Mas, para sua surpresa e alegria, duas mãos a retiveram pelos ombros e um segundo depois, ela estava nos braços de Jasper.

— Herète, Karthia mou — disse ele, com voz tão embargada que ela se desvencilhou do abraço para encarar aquele rosto pálido pela emoção.

Não tinha idéia do que ele dissera, mas tudo indicava que estava emocionado, talvez fosse apenas imaginação, aquela maldita imaginação que lhe pregava tantas peças.

E era. O rosto dele estava agora duro e impenetrável. Dando um passo para trás, sem sequer tornar a fitá-la, Jasper deu as costas e se encaminhou resolutamente para a saída.

Estavam voando há uns dez minutos quando Alice conseguiu concatenar as idéias. Oh, santo Deus, que grande idiota ela fora! Aquele abraço no aeroporto tinha apenas um significado: ele queria provar que se despediam como bons amigos, sem rancores. E tudo o que ela fez foi rechaçá-lo, como se ainda tivesse medo de homens, como se ainda o temesse ou não o tivesse perdoado.

A pergunta de Emmet, querendo saber como ela conseguira driblar Edward e por que fizera aquilo, desviou seus pensamentos para outra direção. Ela, então começou a relatar suas proezas. Agora, estava até feliz por Emmet bombardeá-la com mil e uma perguntas. Pelo menos, não ficaria se martirizando com a idéia de que os quilômetros que a separavam de Jasper aumentavam a cada minuto.

Foi Alice quem sugeriu que eles não deveriam contar toda aquela aventura aos pais. Quando Emmet pareceu hesitar, ela argumentou:

— Isso só iria preocupá-los. Eles são bem capazes de imaginar que tudo o que aconteceu abalou ainda mais as minhas estruturas. O que não é verdade. Acredite em mim, Em. Porque não dizer-lhes que nós dois viemos juntos para a Grécia, aproveitando o oferecimento do James Brown?

Emmet ficou meditando por um instante, mas depois concordou:

— Talvez você tenha razão. Eles poderiam ficar realmente preocupados se soubessem de toda a verdade. Não seria uma volta ao lar muito alegre, não acha?

Passou o mês de agosto, seguido de setembro e de outubro, mas nem por um dia Alice deixou de pensar em Jasper Withlock.

Nunca mais tivera notícias dele, mas isso só piorava as coisas para ela.

A família estava reunida novamente, as férias já tinham sido quase esquecidas e já não eram mais assuntos de conversa. Edward voltara, muito satisfeito por ter ido velejar, e os pais estavam bem mais descansados, depois de tantas diversões pela França.

Durante aqueles poucos meses que se seguiram ao retorno, todos começaram a notar pequenas mudanças no comportamento de Alice. Às vezes, ficavam apreensivos. Mas, em geral, enchiam-se de contentamento. Havia momentos em que ela ficava sentada por horas, o olhar perdido no espaço. Em compensação, certo dia ela pediu emprestado o pequeno carro vermelho da mãe e foi sozinha até o centro da cidade, voltando carregada de cosméticos, bijuterias e outros enfeites. De outra vez, foi ao cabeleireiro tentar um novo corte de cabelo, mas acabou preferindo seu antigo penteado, mais solto e descontraído.

Eram coisas mínimas. Mas para a família, que testemunhara o tempo em que ela tinha medo da própria sombra, aquelas ninharias tinham um valor imenso e proporcionavam um grande alívio e uma nova esperança a todos.

Na noite em que Alice foi dormir e, pela primeira vez na vida, trancou-se por dentro e apagou a luz do abajur, eles se entreolharam, incrédulos. Mas nas noites seguintes, ela repetiu a façanha, e todos chegaram à conclusão de que ela já não tinha mais medo do escuro.

No dia em que ela anunciou ter aceito o convite de Jacob Black para irem ao cinema, eles ficaram preocupados e satisfeitos ao mesmo tempo. Bem lá no fundo, ela também estava um pouco apreensiva com aquele encontro. Não sentia nada por Jack, pois Jasper era o dono absoluto de seu coração. Mas ao despertá-la para a vida, aquele magnata grego estimulara nela a curiosidade de conhecer o mundo tal como ele é.

Na noite em que Jack foi buscá-la, Edward foi recebê-lo na porta e passaram-se alguns minutos antes que os dois rapazes aparecessem na sala de visitas.

Então, a família continuava a resguardá-la?

Ela não tinha dúvidas de que Edward se demorara no hall a fim de prevenir o amigo para que não se atrevesse a tomar liberdade com ela. Possivelmente, tinha até ameaçado Jack de tirar satisfações, caso ele saísse do sério.

Muito tímida, talvez desse defeito ela nunca se livrasse, Alice sentou-se ao lado de Jack, no carro dele. Também timidamente, fez o mesmo ao chegarem ao cinema. Ele teve um comportamento exemplar. Nem uma só vez tocou nela ou tentou beijá-la, levando-a para casa diretamente, logo que terminou a sessão.

Mais confiante, ela acabou aceitando outros convites, e da última vez que saíram juntos Jack quis um beijo.

— Não faça isso! — gritou ela, debatendo-se entre aqueles braços.

Jack soltou-a imediatamente, pedindo mil perdões, e confessou que Ed bem que o avisara de que ela era supertímida, de uma timidez doentia. Mas tendo percebido que ela era tão doce e meiga, até esqueceu-se da recomendação.

Alice voltou para casa com a convicção de que não havia repelido Jack por medo ou timidez, mas apenas porque seu grande amor por Jasper não admitia que outros lábios pousassem sobre os dela.

Terminou outubro, começou novembro e aquela amargura no coração ainda persistia. Já começavam a falar sobre o próximo Natal a fazer planos e listas de presentes.

No último sábado do mês, Alice e Emmet foram até o centro para comprar um brinde a ser sorteado na Loteria de Natal, em benefício das crianças pobres. Ela achou que o melhor seria doar uma boneca e, entrando numa loja de brinquedos, começou a examinar o mostruário. Estava assim, entretida, quando entre as várias bonecas expostas, uma especial chamou sua atenção. Não pôde reprimir uma exclamação: era uma boneca vestida com trajes típicos gregos, e as lembranças daquela terra tão distante voltaram à sua memória com força redobrada. Emmet percebeu a reação da irmã e, puxando-a pelo braço, levou-a para fora da loja, resmungando:

— Gregos! Hummm!

A maneira depreciativa com que o irmão pronunciara a palavra "gregos" feriu os brios de Alice. Não queria que Emmet pensasse daquela forma. Antes que o carro se pusesse em marcha, ela perguntou:

— Emmet, foi tão mau assim para você ficar em Niakos? Quero dizer...

Emudeceu quando ele a encarou, abismado. Pobre Emmet! Como podia ela pretender que o irmão tivesse boas lembranças do próprio cárcere?

— Bem... — respondeu ele, pensativo. — Para ser franco, era um lugar lindo, fora de série. Mas eu estava preocupado demais com você para poder apreciá-lo devidamente. E também quero frisar, com toda a honestidade e isenção de ânimo, que depois que eles me puseram naquela lancha, me trataram com a maior cortesia.

Emmet girou a chave da ignição, achando que a conversa terminara naquele ponto. Mas Alice não se deu por satisfeita. Desconfiava de que o irmão guardava um rancor secreto contra Jasper e queria que ele reconhecesse aquelas indiscutíveis qualidades que ela própria tivera ocasião de apreciar.

— Não ligue o carro ainda, Emm — pediu. E quando pôde captar a atenção dele, continuou. — Quero que saiba que Jasper foi muito bondoso comigo.

— Bondoso?

— Sim, isso mesmo — confirmou prontamente, para que Emmet nunca pudesse pensar que o homem que ela amava fosse um vilão. — E digo mais: Jasper foi simplesmente maravilhoso comigo!

Pretendia contar de como fora socorrida por Jasper quando tivera um de seus famosos pesadelos, mas um novo fato ocorreu-lhe diante daquela recordação.

— Ei! Você sabia que nunca mais tive pesadelos, desde que voltei para casa?

— Não mesmo? E pensar que já se passaram três meses, Alice! É um verdadeiro recorde!

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Alice pensava no quanto devia a Jasper. Ela mudara muito, desde que o conhecera, e indiscutivelmente para melhor. Emmet devia estar absorto nos mesmos pensamentos, pois pouco depois comentou:

— Ele fez por você o que ninguém da família jamais conseguiu fazer.

— O que é isso, Em? Todos vocês foram sempre maravilhosos comigo. Nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente a você, Ed, papai e mamãe, pelo zelo e carinho que sempre tiveram por mim, em todos esses anos.

— É que nem todos têm uma irmãzinha e uma filha tão adorável como você! Talvez esse tal Jasper Withlock não seja assim tão carrasco quanto a gente imagina. Mas que ele fez Rosalie amansar como um canarinho, isso ele fez!

Emmet deu um amplo sorriso ao relembrar aquela cena com Rosalie, mas em seguida assumiu um ar ausente, como se tivesse esquecido que Alice estava ali, a seu lado.

— Ele não precisava ter-se oferecido para casar com você. No entanto, reconheço que agiu corretamente nesse ponto.

— Casar comigo? — perguntou ela, sem saber se tinha ouvido bem. — Você está me dizendo que Jasper queria casar comigo?

Emmet pensou que a angústia que pressentira na voz da irmã devia-se a outro motivo.

— Ei! Não precisa ficar tão atacada! Eu tomei a iniciativa de responder em seu lugar, e simplesmente disse "Não, muito obrigado". Não pretendia contar essas coisas, mas você anda tão diferente ultimamente que escapou. Perdi até o hábito de me vigiar para não dizer coisas que perturbem você.

Novamente Emmet estava assumindo os cuidados exagerados que a família toda tomava em relação a ela.

— Pois eu pensei que ele tivesse pedido para falar com você a sós, para poder pedir desculpas formalmente, em nome de toda a família... — Alice sentia-se como se o mundo tivesse virado de pernas para o ar.

— Oh, sim, Jasper pediu desculpas. Mas quando quis saber quando os nossos pais estariam de volta das férias, para vir falar pessoalmente sobre você, eu disse que naquele momento ele podia me considerar o representante da família. Foi então que ele levantou o assunto do casamento.

Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso, querida. Ele é fanático por essas coisas ligadas à honra, bons costumes, dever, por isso deve ter achado que a atitude mais decente que deveria tomar era essa. Acho que ele acreditava piamente que havia maculado a sua reputação.

Talvez Emmet tivesse razão. Mas Alice não se conformava com isso. Precisava saber mais, muito mais! Afinal, já haviam passado três meses desde a volta à Inglaterra, e era a primeira vez que abordavam aquele assunto.

— E... e o que Jasper disse quando você recusou, com o tal "Não, muito obrigado?" — mordeu os lábios nervosamente e acrescentou: — Quero dizer, ele ficou aliviado?

— Olhe aqui, Alice. Você vai mesmo querer falar sobre isso?

— Sim, quero — respondeu com firmeza- — Não sou mais aquele ratinho assustado de outros tempos, Emmet.

Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse meditando sobre os prós e contras daquele tipo de conversa.

— Pois bem — disse, finalmente. — Confesso que eu esperava que ele aceitasse a recusa que fiz em seu nome. Sob o meu ponto de vista, ele já tinha cumprido a obrigação propondo-se a casar — relanceou um olhar para Alice, para ver se ela não estava entrando em pânico. E, mais tranquilo pela determinação que lera em seu rosto, continuou. — Mas ele não se satisfez. Exigiu que eu apresentasse uma boa razão para dizer não.

— Oh! — exclamou Alice, fazendo o impossível para esconder a agitação que lhe ia por dentro. — E... E qual foi a razão que você apresentou?

— Bem... — Emmet hesitou. — Bem... Ele já devia ter notado como você é tímida. E você me contou como ficou transtornada quando teve aquele pesadelo na casa dele. Céus, os gritos que você dá quando tem pesadelos são de assustar qualquer um! Até eu fico apavorado. Como foi que ele reagiu quando você explicou o motivo desses pesadelos?

Alice não queria dar respostas, queria obtê-las.

— Vá em frente, Emmet — pediu, tentando controlar sua impaciência.

— Pois é... Sabendo de todas essas coisas, ele não iria ficar muito admirado se lhe contasse que você esteve seriamente doente e que nossa tia, ou seja, a sua médica, prognosticou que... — novamente ele ficou hesitante e embaraçado.

— Emmet, se você não desembuchar de vez, sou capaz de ir procurar tia Renee agora e perguntar tudo o que você está demorando tanto para me dizer! — explodiu Alice, ameaçadora.

— É que não estou autorizado a contar isso a você — defendeu-se Emmet. — Mas já que você está milhares de vezes melhor do que estava, lá vai: tia Renee nos disse que havia uma possibilidade de você não poder casar, pois ela duvidava que pudesse tornar-se uma esposa, na verdadeira acepção da palavra.

Alice gelou diante daquele prognóstico. Reconheceu, porém, que isso teria sido válido até três meses atrás.

— Prossiga — ordenou, com inusitada arrogância. — Que mais ela disse?

— Disse que, se um dia você chegasse a casar, precisaria de um homem que a amasse muito, que pudesse ser gentil e compreensivo com você. Bem... você sabe o que estou querendo dizer.

— E que mais? — insistiu ela, intuindo que havia mais coisas além daquilo tudo.

— Disse também que o homem deveria ser altruísta, a tal ponto que pensasse antes em você e depois nele. Que você precisaria amá-lo da mesma forma, pois se isso não acontecesse, você se arriscaria a ter uma recaída, sem chances de recuperação.

Emmet terminou sua explicação, num tom de voz que denotava estar arrependido por ter aberto a boca.

— Você... Você contou a Jasper tudo isso?

— Sim.

— E o que foi que ele disse?

— Nada. Nem uma palavra. Foi como se aquela revelação tivesse cortado qualquer conversa sobre casamento. Ele foi até a janela e ficou olhando para fora, muito pensativo, e quando voltou a falar comigo, foi para dizer que nós dois seríamos bem-vindos na Villa, que poderíamos passar lá o tempo que quiséssemos, pois ele iria se ausentar e a casa ficaria à nossa disposição. Mas eu não aceitei e disse que preferia trazer você de volta para cá o mais rápido possível. Foi então que ele tomou todas as providências para que pudéssemos voltar no mesmo dia.

Naquela noite, trancada em seu quarto, Alice ficou meditando sobre tudo o que o irmão revelara. Oh, como teria desejado responder ela mesma à proposta de casamento de Jasper!

Mas, retornando do mundo da fantasia, achou que não teria sido justa com Jasper aceitando a proposta. Afinal, ele só se oferecera levado pelo seu conceito de honra.

E se não tivesse sido só por isso?

Por um bom tempo ela ficou imaginando que maravilha seria se ele quisesse casar com ela por amor! Quem sabe se ele se conformara com a negativa de Emmet, achando que ela não o amava, preferindo renunciar para evitar uma recaída para ela?

Alice dormiu mal, apesar de não ter sido atormentada por maus sonhos. Os pesadelos pertenciam ao passado. Quando acordou, no dia seguinte, seu primeiro pensamento foi para Jasper.

Durante a tarde, com o pretexto de querer dar uma arrumação no quarto, subiu novamente e ficou lá, solitária, dissecando todas as palavras que Jasper lhe dissera durante aquela breve semana.

Lembrava-se de frase esparsas, assim como "É importante para mim, para nós dois". Talvez naquela ocasião ele quisesse saber a razão de seus temores apenas porque não queria que ela pagasse um preço alto demais pelo resgate da honra de Rosalie. Ou, quem sabe, se não estaria já querendo garantir uma felicidade a dois?

Poderia ser que Jasper tivesse intenção de descobrir o motivo de sua fobia para poder tomar os devidos cuidados, a fim de que ela nunca tivesse medo dele.

Mas todas aquelas considerações eram apenas sonhos. Não passava de um produto da imaginação exaltada e criativa de Alice...

Quando chegou a hora de ir dormir, ela se lembrou de mais um detalhe. No aeroporto, ao se despedir, Jasper dissera algo em grego. Como era mesmo? Ah, Herète Karthia Mou. Sem dúvida, havia uma grande emoção na voz dele ao pronunciar aquelas palavras.

No dia seguinte, quando desceu para tomar café, encontrou a mãe muito alegre e de bom humor.

— Hoje vamos fazer uma greve, Alice. Nada de serviços de casa. Vamos despachar esses marmanjos para o escritório e passaremos a manhã toda nas Lojas Guilford!

Já no carro, rumo ao centro, a mãe disse que pretendia dar-lhe um vestido novo como presente de Natal.

— Seria bom você estrear uma roupa nova na noite de Natal! Alice e a mãe foram para a seção de modas da loja e começaram a examinar todos os vestidos pendurados nos cabides.

Alice finalmente encontrou algo de seu agrado. Mas não era um vestido tipo "sino de igreja", como os que abarrotavam seu guarda-roupa. Era um modelo de talhe justo, confeccionado em crepe de lã vermelho, muito marcado na cintura e que combinava muito bem com a cor de seu cabelo.

Quando Alice voltou do provador, já vestida, a mãe exclamou, exultante:

— Oh, fique com esse! Ficou lindo para você!

Alice foi obrigada a concordar. Era uma roupa moderna, bastante sofisticada, e ela logo pensou que se Jasper a visse naqueles trajes, não iria mais pensar que ela tinha vergonha do próprio corpo.

Oh, Jasper...

Ao descerem pelo elevador da loja, a mãe encontrou Tania Denali, uma velha amiga a quem não via há algum tempo. Ambas combinaram de ir ao salão de chá para tomar um lanche e bater um papo sobre as últimas novidades.

Antes de entrarem no salão do primeiro andar, voltou à mente de Alice uma ideia que ela vinha acalentando desde a noite anterior.

— Mamãe... sra. Denali... Vocês não se importam se eu não for tomar chá? É que preciso fazer uma coisa, aproveitando que estou na cidade.

— Oh, fique à vontade — respondeu a amiga, segurando a mãe de Alice pelo braço.

— Vamos, Esme. Veremos você mais tarde, Alice.

— Mas. . Como?

A mãe estava evidentemente alarmada.

— Talvez eu demore um pouco — Alice apressou-se em dizer. — Se não encontrar você aqui, irei diretamente para o carro, mamãe. Trouxe comigo a duplicata das chaves.

— Mas Alice...

— Vamos, Esme — insistiu Tania, e disse à meia voz. — Vai ver que Alice está querendo fazer uma surpresa para você no Natal.

Era uma boa idéia comprar uma surpresa para a mãe. Ela bem que merecia. Mas oque levou Alice a correr para fora da loja não foi bem o presente, mas a necessidade urgente de consultar um dicionário grego para poder traduzir aquelas palavras que Jasper lhe dissera no aeroporto.

Entrou na Biblioteca Pública e, armada de lápis e papel, pediu todos os livros, dicionários e enciclopédias disponíveis.

Deu um trabalhão e levou um tempo enorme, mas, por fim, ela conseguiu armar a frase em inglês. Releu-a três vezes, antes de acreditar no que escrevera. Herète, karthia mou significava, literalmente, "Adeus, meu coração"!

* * *

_**Bom, o próximo já é o ultimo cap. Estou triste com o fim do meu bebezinhO! Mas, em breve nova fic. **_

_**Mil desculpas pela demora, mas, voltei a trabalhar e lá estava uma zona... Ai estava sem tempo para nada e morta de cansaço.**_

_**Beijo**_

_**Tatianne Beward, xD.**_


	10. Capítulo IX

**CAPÍTULO IX**

— Adeus, meu coração. — Alice sussurrava baixinho, pois na Biblioteca era proibido falar alto.

Já descobrira o significado das palavras gregas. Agora, estava pensando no significado que Jasper tinha dado àquelas palavras. O que ele quisera dizer?

Uma tremedeira se apossou dela. Teria a frase dado a entender que a proposta de casamento de Jasper não fora motivada apenas por uma questão de honra?

Alice não quis questionar-se muito, com receio de que seu raciocínio lhe desse uma resposta cruel, "Não seja ridícula!". Mas, ocorreu-lhe repentinamente que, na noite em que ele fora confortá-la durante o pesadelo, também pronunciara em grego uma outra palavra. Como era mesmo? Ah, agapémene. Era isso: agapémene.

Tornou a consultar os livros que estavam à sua frente e agora, já mais familiarizada com o complicado vocabulário grego, conseguiu fazer a tradução em menos tempo.

Encontrou vários sinônimos: amada, querida, eleita.

Agora as evidências eram maiores. Jasper talvez quisesse casar com ela por que... Porque a amava!

Sob o aspecto físico, ele dera mostras irrefutáveis de que a desejava. Ainda se lembrava bem daquela aula de natação... Mas será que ele sentia amor por ela? Amor mesmo, de verdade?

Tornou a pensar na cena do aeroporto. "Adeus, meu coração!". Havia emoção, angústia e tristeza naquela voz. Não, não fora apenas um produto da sua imaginação. Alice chegou a soltar um gemido relembrando a forma brusca como tinha se desvencilhado dele, surpreendida com toda aquela emoção. Deus do Céu! A atitude dela podia ter sido interpretada como uma confirmação de tudo o que Emmet contara sobre ela. Ele bem podia pensar que ela estava com medo de ser abraçada, com medo dele!

Sentiu-se observada por outros frequentadores da biblioteca, que a olhavam com curiosidade. Estaria tão pálida quanto pensava que estava?

Aquela pausa em suas lembranças teve o poder de trazê-la de volta à realidade e ao momento presente. Sua mãe já devia estar esperando no carro. Devolveu os livros à bibliotecária e encaminhou-se automaticamente para o lugar onde ficara estacionado o carro.

Estava com a mente tão absorta que nem percebeu que caminho tomaram para voltar para casa. Oh, se ao menos Jasper soubesse como ele conseguira incendiar aquele coração que supunha estar protegido por uma crosta de gelo! Mas, infelizmente, ele jamais iria saber.

Foi na primeira segunda-feira de dezembro que Alice notou, no espelho, as fundas olheiras que denunciavam longas noites de insônia. Não podia continuar assim. Ela estava se acabando aos poucos. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Haveria uma chance remota de felicidade se tivesse coragem suficiente para tomar alguma iniciativa...

Sentada em seu quarto, entregou-se a uma longa meditação. Descartou a idéia de viajar para a Grécia. O que Jasper iria pensar se ela aparecesse de repente? A parte o fato de arriscar-se a não encontrá-lo, tendo em vista as frequentes viagens que ele fazia ao exterior, ela poderia passar por uma débil mental se tudo o que imaginara fosse falso.

Ao vê-la, cara a cara, Jasper poderia muito bem retrucar com aquele sarcasmo que ela conhecia tão bem: "Eu, apaixonado por você? Posso recomendar-lhe um bom psiquiatra?

"No auge de suas dolorosas reflexões, Alice saiu do quarto. Ao chegar ao hall, vestiu o casaco, dirigindo-se para a cozinha, à procura da mãe.

— Vai sair, querida?

— Eu... Bem... Sim, mamãe. Preciso enviar uns cartões de Natal. Pensei em ir até a cidade. Quer alguma coisa de lá?

Era a desculpa que Alice arranjara na hora para poder sair e espairecer um pouco. Já com a sacola na mão, e uma lista de compras que a mãe lhe dera, caminhou para o portão. Nunca antes precisara justificar-se perante a família, mas o amor a tornara mais vulnerável. Chegou esbaforida à agência do correio. Não tanto pela longa caminhada até o centro, mas porque durante o trajeto, aquela mentirinha que pregara à mãe dera-lhe uma idéia genial.

Encheu-se de coragem e foi até a banca de jornal comprar um lindo cartão de Boas Festas, representando uma típica paisagem do inverno inglês. Sentando-se no banco da parada de ônibus, usou a bolsa como apoio, e escreveu a curta, mas reveladora mensagem: "Com todo o amor, Alice".

Antes que a coragem a desertasse, preencheu o espaço do destinatário, colocando o nome de Jasper e o endereço da Villa.

Voltando apressadamente ao correio, foi até o guichê, comprou e colou os selos. Por fim, jogou o cartão dentro da caixa onde estava assinalado "exterior".

Longos dias de agonia se seguiram, durante os quais ela se martirizava com mil e uma perguntas. Será que o cartão chegou a seu destino? Teria escrito o endereço corretamente? Jasper estaria na Villa para receber o cartão? E se ele só voltasse para casa no verão? O que pensaria Jasper ao ler a mensagem? Pensaria que aquele "com todo o amor" era uma maneira simplista que as moças inglesas usavam para cumprimentar um amigo? Ou, quem sabe, se ele realmente a amasse, a conhecia o suficiente sobre a personalidade dela para descobrir que não era sua forma normal de se expressar?

Durante aqueles dias Alice não teve certeza de nada, exceto de não ter arrependimento algum pelo que fizera. Mesmo que Jasper não respondesse, pelo menos fizera alguma coisa de construtivo para averiguar se ela era importante ou não na vida dele.

Ao acordar, na véspera do Natal, sua ansiedade em esperar a chegada do carteiro já estava bastante atenuada. Jasper tivera tempo de sobra para responder, mas até agora ela não recebera uma só linha dele.

Quando desceu para falar com a mãe, estava mais taciturna do que nunca. Os homens da casa tinham saído mais cedo para o trabalho, alegando que precisavam adiantar o expediente por causa dos próximos feriados.

Jasper não a amava, agora ela tinha certeza. Estava arrasada e não sabia como iria esconder da família seu estado de espírito, principalmente nessa época festiva.

— Quer café, mamãe? — perguntou, numa tentativa de se mostrar natural e despreocupada.

— Já tomei há pouco na... — a resposta da mãe foi truncada pelo toque do telefone. — Deixe que eu atendo — disse ela, por estar mais próxima do hall.

Alice foi pôr a chaleira no fogo, desinteressada em saber quem estava chamando. Iria preparar um café fresco, pois se fosse Tania Denali, sua mãe ficaria pendurada ao telefone pela próxima meia hora.

— Não deve ter sido a sra. Denali — brincou Alice, ao ver a mãe retornar logo à cozinha. Só então reparou que Esme a olhava com ar intrigado. — O que foi?

— A chamada é para você. Ele está esperando ao telefone.

— Ele... Ele quem?

— Não tenho muita certeza, mas tive a impressão de que a pessoa falava com um sotaque estrangeiro.

A xícara e o pires caíram das mãos de Alice, espatifando-se no chão, enquanto as lágrimas afloravam-lhe aos olhos arregalados.

— Oh, mamãe! — exclamou, antes de precipitar-se para o hall. — Jasper! — atendeu ansiosa, pois, não podia ser ninguém mais a não ser ele. O destino não iria ser tão cruel assim!

Não houve resposta e Alice ficou petrificada. Talvez, como demorara um pouco para atender, ele tivesse desligado. Mas logo uma voz se fez audível e, dessa vez, era tão clara que ela não podia acreditar que viesse da Grécia.

— Acabei de chegar em casa — disse ele, fazendo uma ligeira pausa em seguida. — Aquilo que você escreveu no cartão é verdade?

Alice sentiu a garganta seca e foi com voz emocionada que conseguiu responder.

— Sim — temendo que ele não tivesse ouvido, repetiu, mais alto. — Sim, é verdade.

Suas palavras foram seguidas por um silêncio enlouquecedor.

— Prove — foi tudo o que Jasper disse, depois da longa espera.

— Provar?

Como ela poderia provar? Ele não acreditava nela? Foi então que Alice sentiu-se afogando numa onda de emoções, ao ouvi-lo falar pausadamente, destacando bem as sílabas, para não dar margem a mal-entendidos.

— Um carro irá buscá-la em sua casa dentro de uma hora, aproximadamente. O motorista tem ordens para levá-la até o aeroporto, onde um avião estará à sua espera.

Ele devia ter ouvido uma exclamação de assombro e deu tempo para Alice se refazer e responder. Mas ela perdera a voz e tudo o que fez foi apertar o fone com força, como se quisesse quebrá-lo.

A voz modulada e profunda de Jasper tomou a iniciativa de completar a informação.

— Quero que passe o Natal comigo.

Além de ficar sem fala, agora Alice nem conseguia mais enxergar. Uma névoa sombreava sua visão. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Teria ouvido bem? Jasper estava mesmo pedindo que... Ele parecia impaciente por uma resposta que não vinha, quando insistiu:

— Você virá, Alice?

De repente, ela ficou aterrorizada pela hipótese de Jasper desligar o telefone, caso não conseguisse soltar a voz. Sem pensar nas implicações familiares, pois a única coisa importante no momento era pôr em ação suas cordas vocais, respondeu, abafadamente:

— Sim, Jasper, eu irei.

Esperava escutar mais alguma coisa, mas o único som que chegou aos seus ouvidos foi o clique do telefone desligando.

Por intermináveis segundos, ela ficou sentada na banqueta, ainda com o receptor na mão, a cabeça num turbilhão, as palavras dele ressoando, fazendo eco. "Um carro irá buscá-la em casa dentro de uma hora"...

Como se fosse impulsionada por uma mola, levantou-se, pronta para entrar em ação. Sua primeira medida foi procurar a mãe na cozinha. Encontrou-a varrendo os cacos da louça.

— Mamãe! — exclamou, as lágrimas de contentamento rolando pelas faces afogueadas. — Oh, mamãe, eu vou passar o Natal na Grécia.

— Grécia! — repetiu a mãe, atônita, largando a vassoura. — Alice, você...

— Por favor, mamãe — interrompeu Alice. Segurando-a pelos ombros, obrigou a mãe a se sentar, frente a frente com ela. — Sei que isso vai ser um choque para você, mas, por favor, quero que me ouça antes de tentar me impedir.

Em dez minutos, Alice fez um resumo da situação, omitindo o fato de que Jasper a raptara para a Grécia e deixando que a mãe continuasse a acreditar que eles haviam se conhecido durante as férias que passara com Emmet em Atenas.

— Realmente você mudou bastante desde a sua volta das férias — disse a , finalmente, ao recuperar-se do susto. — Todos nos notamos. Aliás, comentei o fato com tia Renee e ela me disse que já chegou o tempo de permitirmos que você tome suas próprias decisões. Mas essa história de ir para a Grécia! — titubeou, antes de completar. —Você... Você não tem medo desse homem?

— Eu amo esse homem, mamãe! Com Jasper não tenho medo de nada.

O brilho dos olhos de Alice revelava a veracidade de seu depoimento. Mas a não podia abrir mão de uma hora para outra da constante vigilância que exercera sobre a filha durante os últimos cinco anos.

— Você me disse que Emmet o conheceu?

— Sim.

— Então deixe que seu irmão acompanhe você. Posso telefonar e...

— Não, mamãe — Alice sorriu com ternura. — Você, papai e os rapazes têm sido sensacionais comigo, e eu sou muito grata. Mas essa é uma coisa que preciso fazer sozinha. Não percebe que Jasper, sabendo de tudo a meu respeito, poderá não acreditar que eu não tenho medo dele, a não ser que eu vá sozinha?

— Ele ama você, esse tal Jasper?

Alice gostaria de poder responder afirmativamente.

— Ainda não sei. Mas vou descobrir quando estiver junto dele, mamãe.

Vendo toda aquela firmeza e determinação, a sra. Cullen entregou os pontos.

— Tenho a impressão de que se eu ligar para seu pai, pedindo que venha para casa para conversar com você, não vai fazer muita diferença, vai?

— Não, mamãe.

Já detestando as roupas que possuía, Alice adorou sua mãe mais do que nunca, quando ela tirou do cabide aquele vestido vermelho que aguardava para ser usado no dia de Natal.

— Acredito que você queira usar o seu vestido, novo para a viagem.

Já acomodada no jato particular, como única passageira. Alice precisou beliscar-se, não acreditando ainda que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Mas ali estava ela, em carne e osso, com seu lindo vestido de crepe vermelho, tendo tido a coragem de acabar com sua dependência da família, apesar das lágrimas que a mãe derramara na hora da despedida.

Consultou o relógio de pulso: dentro de uma hora, precisamente, estaria revendo Jasper.

Teve um enorme desapontamento quando, ao desembarcar em Salonica, não viu Jasper no aeroporto. Foi Sam quem veio ao seu encontro, com um sorriso de boas-vindas.

Ainda bem que haveria um longo percurso de carro até chegarem à Villa. Alice tremia como uma vara verde e precisava de tempo para se acalmar e recompor.

O que teria acontecido a Jasper?

Um terrível pensamento passou pela cabeça dela. E se ele tivesse interpretado o envio daquele cartão de Boas Festas como a insinuação do desejo de passar um Natal diferente, no sossego da Villa? Talvez ele a tivesse convidado apenas porque sentiu-se em falta com ela. Mas escrevera "Com todo o amor" e fora sincera.

Quando Sam entrou com o carro na alameda que levava à casa, a cabeça de Alice estava fervendo de tanto pensar. E o pior é que não tinha chegado a conclusão alguma.

Suas pernas tremiam quando desceu do carro. Ao entrar no hall, olhou em torno, mas, Jasper não estava ali. Ele deveria ter ouvido o barulho do carro chegando, se estivesse em casa. Onde teria se metido?

Sam falou:

— Tó saloni.

Ah, ele estava querendo dizer que Jasper estava no salão!

Alice foi até a porta, e antes de girar a maçaneta, tirou o pigarro da garganta. Ao entrar, pareceu-lhe que o salão desaparecera. Só viu a figura imponente de Jasper, muito ereto, vestido todo de negro, mas sem parecer o demônio que ela tanto temera. No entanto, havia algo de diferente nele. Seu rosto mostrava evidentes sinais de cansaço e abatimento, como os de alguém que passara por grandes dissabores.

Ela teria desejado jogar-se em seus braços, acarinhá-lo, dizer-lhe palavras doces e consoladoras. Mas aquela fisionomia soturna roubou toda sua espontaneidade. Ficou apenas olhando para ele fixamente, sem dizer palavra.

Por fim, foi Jasper quem falou:

— Você veio sozinha?

— Eu... Bem, minha mãe queria que Emmet viesse comigo — respondeu, odiando estar falando com voz tão fria e formal. — Mas... Mas eu fiz questão de vir sozinha.

— Não esperava que você viesse.

Ele parecia estar se queixando em vez de se alegrar.

— Eu... Eu... Mas Alice não foi adiante. Aquilo era horrível! Pareciam dois estranhos que se viam pela primeira vez. Estaria ele pensando a mesma coisa?

Alice mordiscou o lábio inferior, quase arrependida de ter vindo. "Coragem, Alice", disse para si mesma. "Então você percorre toda essa distância para se deixar derrotar logo no primeiro contratempo?"

— Eu não poderia deixar de vir — disse ela, baixinho e miraculosamente, sentiu que seu coração se aquecia ao som da própria voz. Agora não se importava com mais nada. Poderia até estar fazendo um papel ridículo, mas atreveu-se a dizer, em voz alta, para que ele pudesse ouvir bem: — Eu amo você, Jasper.

Ele empalideceu, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

Ao ver aquela reação, Alice se deu conta, muito humilhada, de ter sido inconveniente e inoportuna. Seus olhos ficaram rasos de água e, as faces, pegando fogo.

— Desculpe — sussurou. — Eu não devia ter dito uma coisa dessas. Desculpe, mas não se incomode que eu vou embora — assegurou, sem saber, na verdade, para onde iria.

— Não! — essa palavra, dita repentinamente, fez Alice estacar. — Não vá, Alice. Tire esse casaco e sente-se!

Não havia razão para ela ficar, depois de ter causado tanto embaraço a Jasper. Mas ela não conseguia negar nada a ele. Conformada, desabotoou o casaco e colocou-o no espaldar de uma poltrona.

Aprumou o corpo quando viu a expressão dos olhos de Jasper ao percorrerem, em toda a extensão, aquele vestido colante. Em outros tempos, teria ficado vexada, entrelaçando os braços junto ao corpo, na tentativa de escondê-lo. Dessa vez, porém, encarou-o bravamente e foi sentar-se no lugar indicado por ele.

Em vez de se acomodar a seu lado no sofá, Jasper pegou uma cadeira e ficaram sentados, frente a frente. Ele parecia ter readquirido o controle, e isso fez com que ela também relaxasse.

— Sei muito bem que você precisou de muita coragem para vir até aqui, Alice. E deve ter sido um ato de heroísmo confessar seus sentimentos por mim. Naturalmente, você já deve ter percebido que o meu coração e a minha alma lhe pertencem.

Um grito estrangulado saiu da garganta de Alice e ela se levantou, querendo abraçá-lo.

— Não! Sente e ouça o que tenho a dizer.

Que mais ele queria dizer? Não era suficiente ela saber que ele a amava? Jasper a amava! Com o coração aos pulos de alegria, submeteu-se à autoridade dele e tornou a sentar. Logo estaria em seus braços, mas antes teria que escutá-lo, já que ele tinha outras coisas para dizer.

— Eu devo ter dado muitas demonstrações do meu amor por você. Era um amor tão forte, tão desesperado que quase me fez perder o juízo. Nem queira saber o quanto eu preciso de você, Alice, minha querida! — interrompeu-se, como se quisesse escolher com cuidado as palavras. Depois de uma longa pausa, prosseguiu: — Perdoe-me se eu for um tanto rude e realista. Mas é que a necessidade que tenho de você inclui também o lado físico... E este tem sido difícil de controlar.

Ela teve vontade de gritar que sentia o mesmo por ele, mas a timidez impediu Alice até de falar.

— Eu sei que você fica aterrorizada com a idéia de uma união carnal. Como eu poderia casar com você se, por minha vez, também fico aterrorizado em saber que não serei capaz de renunciar ao amor físico do casamento?

— Oh, Jasper...

Alice suspirou suavemente, com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas, procurando combater a timidez que a impedia de contar o quanto ele a atraía fisicamente.

— Fiquei muito esperançoso quando li o seu cartão — disse ele, parecendo se entristecer com as lágrimas que via nos olhos dela. — Eu precisava, ao menos, ver você. Precisava tanto que até esqueci que cheguei a ter idéias suicidas quando você me rejeitou, da última vez que nos abraçamos, lá no aeroporto.

— Eu não rejeitei você — assegurou ela, apressadamente, deixando a timidez de lado diante da dor que sentia. — Eu só fiquei perplexa pela emoção que havia na sua voz. Você falou em grego, lembra-se? Eu não tinha noção do que estava falando, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar, você já tinha ido embora. Só descobri o significado daquelas palavras uma semana antes de ter enviado o cartão.

Jasper meneou a cabeça, incrédulo.

— Por acaso, também falei em grego naquele dia, na praia, quando tive o seu corpo nos meus braços? Naquele dia, eu me anulei, só para continuar a ter você junto de mim. E assim mesmo você fugiu, apavorada com o que eu tinha feito.

— Não foi bem assim, Jasper. Posso ter dado essa impressão, mas, na verdade, eu estava chocada...

— Chocada por ter tido um contato mais íntimo comigo? — ele interrompeu.

— Sim — admitiu Alice, com honestidade. — Ao vê-lo apertar os braços da cadeira e virar o rosto para que ela não visse sua expressão magoada e sofrida, Alice acrescentou, com urgência: — Mas foi só porque você tinha conseguido despertar novas sensações em mim. Sensações desconhecidas. Eu fiquei chocada quando percebi...

Ele tornou a encará-la, os olhos negros perscrutando-lhe a alma, e Alice precisou reunir todas as suas forças para combater a timidez. Vencendo a batalha íntima, conseguiu continuar:

— Você me fez perceber que... Eu não queria que você se limitasse aos beijos. Eu queria mais... — ele ainda parecia duvidar, e Alice completou. — Cheguei a essa conclusão ao voltar para o meu quarto. Oh, meu Deus! Pode parecer um despropósito, mas é a pura verdade. Jasper, meu querido, só então percebi que eu não tinha medo nem repulsa por você. Ao contrário, desejava ardentemente que você me possuísse, como um homem possui uma mulher!

Alice teve a impressão de que tinham se passado dez anos, antes que ele perguntasse:

— Tem certeza? — e não fez nenhum gesto para se aproximar dela. — Tenha certeza, Alice — sua voz ficou embargada. — Oh, minha querida, por favor, tenha certeza! Nem queira saber o quanto desejei você durante todos esses meses! Não vou poder me responsabilizar pelos meus atos se sentir o seu corpo novamente nos meus braços. Você sempre me repeliu. Mas desta vez não a deixarei escapar!

— Sou tímida, Jasper. Só isso.

Ele se ergueu devagar, tão belo, tão alto, tão charmoso... O homem que ela pedira a Deus! Alice também se levantou e ele parou, para admirá-la.

— Esse novo modelo de roupa lhe assenta muito bem. É um bom indício para que eu comece a acreditar em você. Em agosto, você nem teria sonhado em vestir uma roupa tão justa e provocante!

Sem mais conter-se, ele a abraçou, como se nunca mais quisesse desprender-se dela. Mas não a beijou. Alice não se importou. Depois de todos aqueles dias e noites de agonia, bastava sentir que estava nos braços de Jasper, saber que ele a amava e, mais do que tudo, que queria se casar com ela.

Ainda segurando Alice pela cintura, ele se afastou um pouco e ficou olhando para aquele rosto, em adoração. Estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele. Mas Jasper não a beijou. "Ele está com medo de me beijar!", pensou ela, perplexa. Erguendo o braço, Alice passou os dedos por aquela boca, que se mantinha rígida e fechada, e forçou-o a entreabri-la.

— Alguém muito entendido do assunto me ensinou que é preciso relaxar, e não fechar a boca quando se beija.

Ele começou a rir. Era um riso de alívio, de alegria. O riso de alguém que descobre que ressuscitou depois de uma morte aparente.

Ao beijá-la, finalmente, Jasper também descobriu que ela estava disposta a aprender cada vez mais sobre beijos e sobre qualquer outra coisa que ele quisesse ensinar a ela.

— Alice, Alice, meu amor! — disse, suspirando, quando seus lábios por fim se separaram. — Deu para entender o quanto te desejo?

— Deu. E só espero que você também lenha entendido.

Foi o mesmo que jogar mais lenha na fogueira.

Jasper voltou a enlaçá-la, a beijá-la com sofreguidão, a apertá-la contra si, a apalpar seu corpo todo. A mão que a acariciava encontrou o fecho do zíper, junto à nuca, e ela não sabia se o que sentiu foi um arrepio na espinha ou o zíper abrindo-se pelas costas. Só descobriu quando o vestido escorregou, detendo-se na cintura.

Jasper segurou aqueles seios como se fossem duas taças, mas antes de atrever-se a um novo gesto, perguntou:

— Você não está com medo?

— Com você, não tenho medo de nada, meu amor!

— Oh, Alice! — e livrando-a do sutiã com incrível habilidade, chegou a gemer de êxtase, ao ver aquela pele rosada. — Como você é linda! Deixe-me sentir esta sua pele tão macia!

As mãos dele rodearam-na pelas costas e foram escorregando aos poucos, provocando-lhe arrepios de prazer e uma moleza nas pernas tão grande que ela vacilou.

Jasper afastou seu rosto e examinou a expressão de Alice, que era semelhante à de quem está prestes a desfalecer. Pensou que aquele seria o momento em que ela iria repudiá-lo, mas Alice apenas sussurrou, de olhos fechados:

— Oh, Jasper! Como eu gostaria de estar toda nua, deitada ao seu lado!

Ele sentiu que tiravam um peso de sua alma e ficou tão eufórico que até chegou a brincar com ela.

— Do jeito que a coisa está indo, não vai demorar muito para que o seu desejo seja satisfeito.

Ao dizer isso, Jasper pareceu lembrar-se de alguma coisa. Apressadamente, começou a recolocar a roupa de Alice nos devidos lugares.

Ela olhou para ele, atônita, diante daquela interrupção. E mais admirada ficou quando Jasper obrigou-a a sentar, muito comportada no sofá.

Passando o braço pelo ombro de Alice num gesto carinhoso e contido, explicou:

— Acho que, à minha maneira, eu estava mais assustado do que você com a sua chegada. Tive medo de ir ao seu encontro no aeroporto e dizer ou fazer algo errado que estragasse tudo. Teria ficado nervoso demais para dirigir o carro, e podia até provocar uma acidente.

— Foi por isso que mandou Sam me buscar?

— Foi. E também não sabia como reagiria quando você chegasse aqui em casa. Tive receio de me descontrolar e pôr tudo a perder. Por isso telefonei a meus pais pedindo que viessem até aqui com urgência.

Alice compreendeu que a intenção de Jasér era protegê-la dele mesmo.

— Oh, Jasper!

— Pois é, Alice. Fui fazer essa besteira — brincou, numa tentativa de fazer baixar a temperatura, que havia chegado a um limite perigoso. — Mas talvez seja até bom quem eles cheguem logo!

— Seja bom?

— É que pretendo ir para a Inglaterra com você amanhã, para falar pessoalmente com seu pai. Se você não se incomoda, gostaria de levar meus pais também, para fazer uma comemoração em família.

— Você vai falar com papai amanhã? — admirou-se ela, esquecida de que Jasper usava o avião particular com a mesma desenvoltura com que sua mãe usava o pequeno carro vermelho.

— Qual é o problema? Amanhã é dia de Natal e não temos muito tempo para os preparativos.

— Que preparativos?

— Quero começar o Ano Novo com o pé direito, casado com você!

Alice ainda estava se refazendo da surpresa quando ouviu passos vindos do hall.

— Minha querida Alice — começou a dizer Jasper, vendo que ela estava começando a ficar nervosa pela expectativa de conhecer os pais dele. — Eles vão amar você como se fosse uma filha — sorriu, aquele sorriso irresistível, que alvoroçou o coração dela. — E quem consegue evitar de adorar você?

E seus lábios se uniram num beijo suave, até que ouviram a porta do salão abrir-se.

**F I M**

* * *

_**Resposta de Review**_

_**Katharyna: Cria uma conta! È bem melhor para gerenciar as fic's. Muito obrigada por ler e por deixar review. E Rose, uma rebelde com causa! **_

* * *

_**Bom, infelismente chegamos ao final da adaptação. Eu**__** amaria que tivesse um epílogo, mas,a autora não o fez e no momento não penso em criar um. **_

_**Muito obrigada a todas as reviews e favoritos.**_

_**Milhões de abraços e até a proxíma.**_

_**Obs: Me desculpem a demora, minha via tava um caos... E postei hoje somente porque na segunda eu vou para um congresso e ai iria demorar mais uma semana para postar. **_

_**Tatianne Beward, xD.**_


End file.
